Find a wife for Frodo
by Leze
Summary: Sam, Merry et Pippin ont la mission de trouver "celle qui pourrait voler le cœur de Frodon". Mais il se trouve que c'est peut-être déjà le cas.
1. Sam et ses bonnes idées

Find a wife for Frodo :

Sam et ses bonnes idées.

_Ma nouvelle histoire totalement stupide ! Youpi ! Pas youpi pour les pauvres p'tits hobbits ! Qui vont morfler ! (Gnia gnia gnia !) Pourquoi le titre en anglais ? Parque ça fait « classe » ! (lol) ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écris... Comme ça. Il faut croire que je n'étais plus très inspiré avant. Mais pourquoi je parle toujours moi ? Lisez !_

_

* * *

_

Dans la Comté, non loin de Cul-de-sac, deux hobbits marchaient vers cette direction.

-Tu peux me répéter pourquoi on va le voir ? Demanda une hobbite du nom de Diamond de Long de Cleeve.

-C'est Sam qui a insisté. Répondit Pippin, son « fiancé » depuis quelques temps, bien que tous l'ignorent.

-Et pourquoi JE viens aussi ? Dit-elle.

-Pour te présenter à mes amis ! Dit-il.

-Je croyais que tes amis se résumer à Merry...

Mais ils ne dirent rien de plus puisque qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés.

Bien qu'ils soient chez Sam, ce fut Merry qui les accueillit.

-Qu'est que tu fais avec Diamond ? Fut son bonjour. Estella n'est pas avec elle au moins ?

Aucuns hobbits dans toute la Comté n'ignoraient que Merry et Estella se détestaient depuis leur tendre enfance.

-Non, juste Diamond. Dit Pippin. Et... C'est mon amie.

Pippin n'avait pas très envie de lui dire de but en blanc qu'elle était plus que ça. Il s'était promis de le faire, mais pas maintenant.

-Salut Merry ! Dit Diamond qui essaya d'avoir sympathique. Ça va ?

-Pas depuis que tu es là... Répondit Merry qui ne semblait pas très enthousiasme du fait de sa présence.

Raison de plus pour ne pas lui dire maintenant. Se dit Pippin.

-Bien, Pippin est là ! Dit Sam qui arriva dans la pièce. On peut commencer.

Il ne remarqua même pas Diamond, qui était devenue invisible apparemment.

-Tu va enfin nous dire pourquoi j'ai étais obligé de quitter le Pays de Bouc ? Dit Merry.

Sam regarda Merry, il n'aimait pas trop son ton, et répondit:

-C'est à propos de Frodon.

-Tiens, c'est vrai ! Dit Pippin. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu ! Qu'est qu'il devient ?

-Je connais Frodon ? Chuchota Diamond à Pippin.

-Oui, tu l'as vu au mariage de Sam et Rosie. Répondit Pippin.

Diamond prit un instant avant de s'en souvenir.

-Là où tu as attrapé le bouquet ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui ! Dit Pippin un peu agacé qu'elle prenne autant de temps. Celui avec les yeux bleus.

Diamond fit un grand « ah ! » en voyant enfin qui c'était. Sam toussa pour les faire taire et dit:

-Si on vous dérange dite-le.

Ils ne dirent plus rien, un peu gêné et Sam poursuivit.

-Cela fait un moment qu'il reste enfermer chez lui et Rosie m'a dit...

Il fut interrompu par Diamond qui demanda:

-Comment va Rosie ?

Sam fut un peu surpris, d'habitude quand il parlait de Rosie, personne ne semblait s'intéresser à elle.

-Elle... Répondit-il toujours étonné. Elle va bien, c'est gentil de demander.

Diamond sourit et Sam prit un instant avant de se rappeler de ce qu'il disait.

-Et Rosie m'a donc dit qu'il y a un solution pour le faire sortir et oublier... (il hésita à comment appeler cela) Ses mauvais souvenirs. Il suffit de faire la même chose qu'avec moi.

-Et... Qu'est que c'est ? Demanda Merry qui ne voyait pas.

Il prit son temps pour répondre, puis il dit enfin:

-Il faut lui trouver une épouse.

C'est comme cela, qu'ils reçurent cette « mission »:

Trouver une épouse pour Frodon.

Et ça n'allait pas être une mission facile !

* * *

Sam avait réuni Merry et Pippin autour d'une table, dans leur taverne de d'habitude. Diamond était là également et, hormis Pippin, ils se demandaient bien ce qu'elle faisait là.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu emmené ? Demanda Merry qui ne semblait pas à l'aise à côté d'elle (il pensait qu'elle irait raconter tous ce qu'il ferait à Estella).

-C'est mon amie. Mentit Pippin avec un large sourire.

-Et puis, vous avez bien besoin d'un avis féminin ! En rajouta Diamond.

-Attention, voilà Frodon ! Avertit Sam. Ayez l'air normal !

Ils se mirent à siffler, l'air tout à fait innocents.

-Pourquoi m'a fais-tu venir, Sam ? Demanda Frodon quand il arriva devant eux.

-Eh bien... Réfléchit Sam à son mensonge. Pour partager une bière avec vos amis, monsieur Frodon!

Frodon les dévisagea un court instant et puis, décida de s'asseoir avec eux. Ils se mirent, à partir de là, à chercher une fiancée potentielle pour Frodon.

-Hé Frodon ! Dit Merry en donnant un coup de coude à son cousin éloigné. Tu ne la trouves pas jolie cette hobbite ?

Frodon la regarda mais il semblait penser à autre chose.

-Si elle te plait Merry, tu n'as qu'à aller la voir. Dit-il.

Merry roula des yeux, ça n'allait pas être évident avec lui.

-Et elle ? Dit Pippin.

Frodon se retourna, haussa les épaules et revint vers Pippin.

-Je préfère encore celle à côté de toi. Dit-il.

Pippin prit un instant à comprendre qu'il venait de parler de Diamond. Il en oublia que personne n'était au courant de leur relation et s'énerva, « pour rien ».

-Tu oses la toucher, tu le sentiras passer ! Dit-il.

Frodon fronça les sourcils et dit:

-Tu es allé boire chez l'ancien ? (ce qu'il demandait toujours quand il comprenait pas ce qu'on venait de lui dire).

-Ah... Euh... Non ! Dit Pippin reprenant son calme. J'ai dû trop boire.

-Mais tu n'as rien bu. Fit remarquer Merry.

-C'est vrai. Confirma Sam. Et habituellement vous êtes le premier d'entre nous à être soûl.

-Tu es malade ? Demanda Merry s'inquiétant pour son cousin. Tu ne bois plus, tu ne manges plus...

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une maladie. Dit Frodon qui venait de remarquer quelque chose.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à le remarquer eux aussi, Pippin, inconsciemment, avait tenu la main de Diamond serrer contre lui.

-Quoi ? Demanda Pippin qui n'aimait pas leurs regards.

-Pippin. Murmura Diamond. Tu me fais mal.

Pippin remarqua alors, à son tour, qu'il tenait la main de Diamond. Il se dépêcha d'arrêter.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant ! Dit Merry. Voilà pourquoi tu ne me parlais plus... Tu étais bien trop occupé !

Ils ricanèrent, ce qui ne plut pas vraiment à Pippin.

-C'est ça, vous pouvez rire ! Dit-il. Je disais pourquoi on est vraiment là, vous rirez moins !

Sam et Merry se turent alors que Frodon lui, ne comprenait pas (comme d'habitude en fait).

-De quoi ? Demanda Frodon, qui n'allait pas rester sans rien dire quand même.

Mais personne ne lui répondit et ils restèrent dans le silence. Jusqu'à que Sam décide de lui dire la vérité, ou essaye.

-En fait monsieur Frodon... Commença-t-il.

Mais il fut interrompu par une hobbite qui était apparue devant leur table.

-C'est donc là que tu es, Peregrin Touque ! Dit-elle. Tu vas encore être soûl ce soir !

-Mais Pearl... Fit Pippin qui supplier sa sœur ainée. Je n'ai même pas bu une goûte !

-Tu as intérêt ! Dit-elle et d'un coup, sa voix changea. Oh, Frodon ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas sorti de chez toi. Je me demandais même si tu en sortirais un jour !

-Sans ceux-là, j'y serais encore. Dit Frodon en laissant un regard circulaire à « ceux-là ».

-Eh bien, ils ont eu une bonne idée ! Dit Pearl. J'ai pu te parler ainsi. Bien ! Je dois y aller, j'ai étais heureuse de te voir.

-Moi de même. Dit Frodon.

Elle quitta la taverne. Frodon se retourna vers ses amis avec un large sourire. Ils le dévisagèrent.

-Euh... Frodon ? Dit Merry. Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

-Ce n'est pas dure à comprendre. Murmura Diamond, mais personne ne l'entendu apparemment.

-Je n'ai plus le droit de parlé maintenant ? Demanda Frodon qui ne comprenait jamais rien.

-Je n'aurais pas appeler ça « parler ». Dit Diamond qui partager enfin son point de vue. J'aurais appeler ça « flirter ».

-Frodon ! Réagit Pippin. Tu as flirté avec ma sœur ?

-Mais... Mais non ! Dit Frodon indigné. Qu'est qui vous a mis une telle idée dans la tête !

-C'est vrai que vous aviez une drôle manière de la regarder. Dit Sam.

Frodon soupira et se leva. Puis il partit, sans rien dire.

-Nous l'avons trouvé je crois. Dit Merry qui trouvait ça amusant.

-De qui ? Demanda Pippin qui ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Le regard de Merry suffit pour lui répondre. Et tous le monde put entendre le « non » perçant de Pippin qui semblait résonner dans toute la taverne.

* * *

_Il y a la suite on ne s'inquiète pas ! (lol) Je suis gentille je la donnes ! _


	2. Le frère surprotecteur et l'amour avoué

Le frère surprotecteur et l'amour avoué _(ou presque)_

_Les mensonges, c'est pas beau, c'est pas bien, mais des histoires, c'est marrant ! Je l'avoue, ça m'amuse de la torturée ! (elle avait pas qu'à pas me piqué Merry !). En même temps, j'en profite un peu... Si on veut, en écrivant, je vois ça comme on verrait un film (et là, il n'y a pas de pub ! ^^)._

* * *

Le lendemain ils se séparèrent pour revenir chez eux. Pippin et Diamond se retrouvèrent tous les deux, seuls. Pippin ne disait plus rien depuis quelques minutes ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à Diamond.

-Tu boudes ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda et resta silencieux. Diamond se mit devant lui pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

-Tu es en colère contre moi ? Dit-elle.

-Bien sûr que non ! Répondit Pippin qui trouvait cette question totalement stupide. Je ne pourrais jamais être en colère contre toi !

-Tant mieux ! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient tous les deux de plus en plus leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Pippin tomba au sol, inconscient. Et Diamond ne tarda pas à savoir pourquoi puisque quand Pippin tomba, elle put voir derrière lui Estella, qui l'avait assommé.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il t'attaquait ! Répondit Estella.

-Mais non ! Dit-elle. Il ne m'attaquait pas il m'...

Elle ne finit par sa phrase, Estella ne savait pas pour elle et Pippin, elle n'avait pas su comment lui dire.

-Il... ? Encourageait Estella à savoir la fin.

Diamond souffla simplement et prit son Pippin dans ses bras.

-Aller réveille-toi Pippounet ! Dit-elle, Estella l'entendue malheureusement.

-Pippi... Y croyait-elle à peine. Pippounet ? Tu l'appelles Pippounet ?

Diamond regarda son amie mais ne dit rien, Pippin venait de reprendre conscience.

-Il s'est passé quoi au juste ? Demanda-t-il en se réveillant.

-Je t'ai assommé parque tu attaquais ma meilleure amie ! Répondit Estella.

Pippin se leva d'un bond en entendant cela.

-Je ne l'ai pas attaqué, je l'embrassais ! Dit-il.

Estella resta sous le choc un instant. Elle regarda Pippin puis Diamond, encore Pippin et encore Diamond.

-Vraiment ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers Diamond qui hocha la tête. Mais... C'est Pippin ! Pippin, le hobbit gaffeur et immature ! Qui passe son temps à boire et à fumer !

-Tous les hobbits font ça. Se défendit Pippin.

-Je savais que tu n comprendrais pas ! Dit Diamond. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi ! Tu n'aimes personne, toi !

Pippin prit un moment avant de remarquer que cela voulait dire que, elle, elle l'aimait. Mais le temps qu'il comprenne, Estella dit:

-Si ! Je comprends d'abord !

-Tu aimes quelqu'un ? Demanda Diamond qui semblait la croire. Mais qui ?

Évidemment qu'elle mentait mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre devant son amie et surtout devant Pippin (elle ne voulait pas qu'il aille le dire à Merry après). Elle dit alors le premier prénom qui lui vint à l'esprit:

-Frodon.

Et là, on peut le dire, elle était dans la mer...

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Sam rendit de nouveau visite à Frodon qui était, comme toujours, chez lui en train d'écrire.

-Vous devriez sortir monsieur Frodon ! Dit Sam. Prendre le soleil, vous êtes tous pâle ! Profiter de l'herbe et des fleurs.

-Et pourquoi irais-je ? Demanda Frodon. Pippin ne semble plus vouloir me voir et donc Merry aussi...

-Mais moi je vous veux ! Dit son jardinier. J'ai besoin de vous monsieur Frodon !

Frodon leva un sourcil -Sam étant derrière lui il ne pouvait le voir- surprit par ses paroles. Mais non, ce n'était ni Merry ni Pippin, c'était Sam et Sam n'avait pas d'arrières pensées. Il ne sous-entendait rien, en tout cas, l'espérait-il. Il se tourna vers lui et accepta finalement.

« Prendre le soleil » était en fait aller à leur taverne comme le jour avant. Merry était déjà à une table seul, ce qu'ils remarquèrent, il les invita à venir.

-Pippin n'est pas là ? Demanda Sam.

Frodon ne l'avait pas demandé, il supposait que c'était sa faute, cela faisait depuis la veille qu'il l'évitait.

-Sûrement avec Diamond. Répondit Merry qui sourit en imaginant ce qu'il devait faire avec elle.

Ils commandèrent ensuite de la bière, seul Frodon n'en bu pas.

-Vous n'en buvez pas monsieur Frodon ? Demanda Sam.

-Je n'ai pas soif. Dit Frodon.

Après avoir pris une gorgée, Merry dit:

-Tu étais plus marrant avant. Tu dansais même. Ridiculement et stupidement, mais quand même ! Je préférais avant !

-Moi aussi Merry. Dit Frodon. Moi aussi je préférais avant.

Ils se mirent à parler, tout en continuant de boire sauf Frodon, celui-ci ne parlait pas trop non plus. La discussion commença par la qualité de la bière et sans qu'on sache comment, elle en arriva là:

-Pippin me manque ! Dit Merry tout triste. Depuis qu'il est avec cette Diamond il ne me regarde plus !

-ça ne durera pas... Essayait de réconforter Frodon qui était le seul encore sobre visiblement.

-Mais t'as vu comment il la regarde ! Disait toujours Merry du même ton. Ils finiront ensemble, c'est sûr.

Merry posa ses bras sur la table ou il cacha son visage mais on sentait bien dans sa voix qu'il pleurait un peu.

-Et puis moi... Je serais le cousin bizarre qui vient le voir ! Je serais toujours tous seul ! Personne ne m'aime !

Sa lamentation aurait pu continuer longtemps si Sam n'avait pas repéré quelque chose ou plutôt reconnu quelqu'un.

-Hé Pearl ! Appela Sam. Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ?

-Mais oui ! Dit-elle. J'ai très envie de m'asseoir avec un hobbit qui chiale !

-Je chiale pas d'abord ! Dit Merry alors qui suffisait de le voir pour prouver le contraire. Pearl ? (il venait de la reconnaître) T'es la sœur de Pippin ! (et il se remit à sangloté en faisant:) Pippin ! (Qui sonnait comme:) Pippiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

-Allez viens Merry. Dit Sam en le forçant à se levé. On va dehors.

-Dehors ? Dit Merry en se levant. C'est là que je jouais avec Pippin !

Même à l'intérieur on l'entendait appeler Pippin alors qu'ils étaient dehors.

* * *

Pearl haussa les épaules en les regardant partir, comme répondant à une question mentale et se tourna vers Frodon.

-Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je veux bien m'asseoir. Dit-elle.

Frodon ne dit rien et elle s'assit en face de lui.

-ça va ? Demanda Pearl.

-Oui... Répondit Frodon par automatisme. Enfin... Pas tout à fait.

Il passa sa main à l'endroit ou il lui manquait un doigt. Il y pensait encore. Pearl le remarqua et elle lui prit ses mains.

-Tu ne devrais plus penser à ça. Dit-elle. C'est fini maintenant.

Frodon la regarda étonné par ses paroles. Son frère le lui avait donc raconté ? Mais ses pensées furent comme balayer en regardant Pearl. Ils ne disaient rien, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils se rapprochèrent un instant mais s'éloignèrent en entendant une voix.

-Je ne vous dérangez pas ? Demanda Pippin.

Mais un petit frère ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec sa grande soeur, même s'il est plus grand qu'elle de taille.

-Pippin ! Dit Pearl. Va-t-en ou je dis à maman qui a mangé son gâteau !

-Mais... Commença Pippin.

-Va-t-en ! Tout de suite ! Ordonna Pearl.

Pippin souffla et partit, bien décidé malgré ça à revenir tôt ou tard. Ils furent de nouveau tous les deux, seul à seul, si on oubliait les autres clients.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, Diamond s'était remit du « léger » choc alors que Pippin revenait vers eux. Diamond ne lui demanda même pas ou il était, trop absorbé par son amie.

-Mais pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dis ? Demanda-t-elle.

Estella continua à mentir, bêtement.

-Je ne voulais pas. Répondit Estella simplement.

-Il faut lui dire ! Dit Diamond.

-Non ! Réagit Estella en voyant que Diamond était déjà prête à partir pour le raconter à tout le monde. Je... Je préfère laisser mon petit cœur dépérir, je finirais par l'oublier.

-Mais s'il t'aime aussi ? Dit Diamond.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Pippin réagit.

-ça serait parfait ! Dit-il. Il laisserait ma sœur enfin tranquille ! Je vais aller lui dire !

-Non et non ! Dit Estella qui s'énerver qu'ils veulent tous raconter son mensonge. Personne ne dit rien à personne !

-Tu as entendu Pippin ? Dit Diamond vers celui qui partait déjà. Tu restes ici !

Pippin souffla quand il voulait rester il devait partir et quand il voulait partir il devait rester.

* * *

Estella ne réussit pas vraiment à les faire pensé à autre chose ce pourquoi ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois, même Pippin, dans la taverne ou était Frodon.

-Va lui dire ! Ordonna Diamond en poussant Estella qui se retrouva devant lui.

Frodon quitta des yeux Pearl en la remarquant.

-Je peux te parler... Commença Estella. Seul à seul ?

Cela n'eut pas l'air de plaire à Pearl mais Frodon accepta quand même.

Estella savait qui ne restait qu'une solution, lui dire la vérité.

-J'ai mentis à Diamond et Pippin en disant que je t'aimais. Dit-elle subitement.

Elle dit cela tellement franchement et naturellement que Frodon n'eut même pas l'air étonné.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Estella soupira et essaya de se faire expliquer:

-Parque Diamond pense que je n'aime personne et... C'est vrai ! Enfin, je crois... Mais elle peut être une miss je-sais-tout des fois ! J'avais envie de la remettre à sa place.

Frodon prit ça tout naturellement, à croire que plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner. Seulement, Diamond laissa quelques secondes Pippin sans surveillance et en profita pour voir sa soeur. Et, comme tout petit frère dévoué, il ne pouvait la laisser dans l'ignorance.

-Je suis vraiment désolé... Lui dit-il mais personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il l'était vraiment, il s'en réjouissait et ne le cachait pas bien. Mais Estella... Elle aime Frodon !

Évidemment Pearl n'était pas stupide.

-Tu dis ça uniquement pour que je ne le vois plus et que je sois en colère contre lui ! Dit-elle.

-Mais non ! Essayait de convaincre son frère. Tu n'as qu'à demandé à Diamond. Diamond !

Celle-ci arriva mécontente en voyant que Pippin en avait parlé à Pearl.

-Je t'avais dis de ne pas lui dire ! Dit-elle.

Ce fut là que Pearl y crut.

-Alors c'est vrai... ? Dit Pearl.

Mais elle n'attendit pas d'avoir la confirmation.

Il se passa pas mal de choses qui s'enchaina rapidement. Pearl se leva, suivit de Pippin et Diamond. Diamond grondait Pippin alors que lui disait à Pearl qu'il avait toujours su que Frodon n'était qu'un... Mais on ne sut jamais ce qu'il était vraiment puisque à ce moment Pearl demanda à Estella:

-Tu l'aimes ?

Estella baragouina des:

-Je ne... Je... En fait...

Et alors qu'elle allait enfin dire la vérité, Frodon fit une chose auquel personne -et vraiment personne- ne s'attendait. Il embrassa Estella.

* * *

_Si, si, vous avez bien lu, Frodon embrassé Estella ! La future femme de Merry ! La future cousine par alliance de Pippin ! La future... Oui, bon, je crois qu'on a comprit. Mais là, vous dites, comment vont-ils réagir ? Et vous vous rendez compte que c'est la fin de la page ! (ou vous aviez vu avant ?) Et que vous allez devoir attendre ! Dommage pour vous hein ?_


	3. Bonne nuit les petits Hobbits

Bonne nuit les petits... Hobbits.

_La suite ! La suite ! C'est moi qui la réclame ! J'ai rigolé moi-même en me relisant, ce qui est un exploit vu que je ris très peu même quand c'est drôle. Ou c'est parque seul mon humour me fait rire ? Mais qu'en fait c'est totalement stupide ? Je reverrais bien de toute façon. Et puis, il peut avoir des détailles qui ne correspondent pas à Tolkien (et pas que dans ce chapitre) comme je ne suis pas sûr de certaines choses (je ne connais pas les noms par coeur par exemple !). Donc j'essaye de ne pas faire trop d'erreur et même si plus pour être drôle. Je vous ennuie hein ? ^^ Voilà, mon p'tit mot est fini, même si c'est possible que certains ne l'ont pas forcément lu._

_

* * *

_

Le baiser dura quelques secondes (Diamond en compta 7, Pippin, lui, 10) et quand ils arrêtèrent. On n'eut pas à attendre la réaction de Pearl qui le gifla puis quitta la taverne en courant. Elle fut suivie de Pippin qui lui parlait en même temps (quelque chose comme: « je l'avais dis ») et Diamond aussi (elle, elle disait quelque chose comme: « ferme-la Pip' ! »). Estella et Frodon se retrouvèrent donc seuls sans compter les clients qui les avaient observés et qui lançaient maintenant des rumeurs sur eux. Après s'être remit du choc (elle comprenait mieux Diamond maintenant) et demanda:

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Pour donner plus de crédibilité... Répondit-il.

-Plus de crédibilité ! S'énerva Estella. C'est pour plus de crédibilité que tu as mis la langue !

Estella faisait une mine dégoutée en essayant de cracher la salive que Frodon lui avait donné en l'embrassant.

-C'est dégoutant ! Dit-elle en s'essuyant les lèvres. Je te déteste !

Sur cela elle partit en courant de la taverne. Alors qu'elle la quittait, Merry y entrait et en la voyant fuir, il l'arrêta.

-Qu'est que tu as ? Demanda Merry s'inquiétant.

-Ah non Merry ! Dit-elle. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à tes moqueries ! J'en ai eu assez avec Frodon !

Il la laissa finalement partir, il aurait voulu la suivre. Mais qu'est qu'il aurait pu lui dire ? Ça aurait été stupide. A la place, il alla à l'intérieur, se dirigea vers Frodon d'un pas décidé et dit:

-Tu n'approches plus Estella ou tu auras à faire à moi !

Et il repartit d'où il venait. Frodon, lui, n'y comprenait rien. C'était la faute à Sam. Se dit-il. C'est à cause de lui qu'il s'était retrouvé ici et donc que, il embrassé Estella. Il n'aurait pas dû l'écouter, comme il le faisait toujours, ça ne serait jamais arriver sans ça.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Estella marchait seule au hasard en réfléchissant. Ses pensées devaient ressembler à celles-ci:

-Ce n'est qu'un obsédé ! Un pervers ! (cela montrait bien qu'elle était encore en colère) Et puis, sa langue ! On aurait dit un serpent ! C'est... Ah ! Dé-gou-tant ! Avec ses sales yeux bleus, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Ils sont suspects. Et ses cheveux ! Et son nez ! Et son visage ! Et... Peut-être que si... Non ! Non et non !

(oh et tiens !) Merry arriva à côté d'elle ce qui fit sursauter Estella qui était plongée dans ses pensées.

-ça va ? Demanda-t-il. Je ne pouvais te laisser toute seule alors qui commence à faire sombre !

Estella leva les yeux et soupira.

-Pourquoi tu es venu _vraiment _? Dit Estella. Pour m'embêter hein ? T'as rien d'autres à faire ? Je suis sûre que Pippin serait content de te voir !

En pensant à Pippin, Merry resta silencieux.

-Non. Dit-il. Il ne veut plus me voir depuis qu'il est avec Diamond.

Estella soupira et dit:

-Je te comprends, pour une fois. Elle ne veut plus me voir non plus !

Ils restèrent silencieux, pensant tous les deux à cela. Finalement, Estella dit:

-Je propose une trêve... Une alliance.

Merry la regarda étonné.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, même s'il s'en doutait.

-Contre Diamond et Pippin ! Répondit-elle. On va les « aider » à se séparés ! Et comme ça, je retrouverais Diamond et toi, Pippin.

Merry la regarda de nouveau et après un moment, lui prit la main en signe d'acceptation.

* * *

Le lendemain, comme toujours, ils se retrouvèrent à la taverne. Merry et Pippin étaient à une table, Pippin attendant Diamond impatient ce qui se voyait plutôt (il ne cessait de répéter: « Je veux Diamond ! »). Quand, finalement, Estella arriva avec Diamond. Allaient-ils parler franchement ? Évidemment que non (on ne voit que ça dans la vraie vie ! Enfin...). Donc là, un gros silence pesant. Puis le sauveur Sam (comme toujours !) les rejoignit en disant:

-Tournée générale !

Ils furent tous surpris, ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.

-Tu fêtes quelque chose ? Demanda Diamond.

-Oui ! Répondit Sam tout content alors qu'on les servait déjà (noter la rapidité du service). Dans quelques mois, nous aurons un nouveau Gamegie parmi nous !

Ils se regardèrent entre eux.

-Tu veux dire que... Commença Merry qui n'y croyait pas. Toi et Rosie allaient avoir... (il n'arrivait même pas à nommer « ça »).

Mais ils n'eurent pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que la petite Elanor était annoncée. Diamond et Estella sautèrent de joie et le félicitèrent alors que Merry et Pippin en faisaient également, mais plus timidement. Cela donna une idée à Estella qui dit, discrètement, à Pippin:

-ça sera votre tour un jour !

Merry avait entendu et comprit ce qu'elle voulait. Il dit exactement la même chose à Diamond. Les deux complices savouraient la réaction des deux autres. Ils se regardèrent, se posant la même question et ne surent quoi dire. Merry et Estella s'échangèrent un regard comme s'ils avaient réussis ce qu'ils voulaient. Provoquer une dispute. Ils étaient tous contents pour Sam, à des degrés différents, et fêtèrent ça (même si sans ça, ils auraient fait la fête quand même).

* * *

Cela dura un -long- moment, à boire, à dansé, puis à mangé aussi (ça donne faim !) quand ils se dirent que finalement, ils devraient peut-être rentrer chez eux. Seulement, ça ne semble pas aussi facile quand on a un peu bu. Et donc, sur le chemin...

-Hé Pip ! Appela Merry. Où est-ce que j'habite déjà ?

-Chais pas moi ! Répondit Pippin.

-T'habite pas chez tes parents ? Demanda Estella.

-Bas... Euh... Fit Merry. J'crois... Mais c'est où chez mes parents déjà ?

Ils soupirent agacer par ses questions (ô combien !) lumineuses et un peu embuées par l'alcool.

-Hé Sam ! Appela cette fois Pippin. C'est pas chez toi là ?

-Si ! Répondit Estella à sa place. Je reconnais son jardin !

-Que c'est joli ! Dit Diamond. Qu'est que j'aimerai avoir des fleurs comme ça !

-Je vous en offrirais à tous ! Dit Sam.

Ils firent des « ouais », tous contents.

-J'appellerai ma fleur Pippounet ! Dit Diamond.

-Oh ! C'est trop chou ! Dit Pippin alors que Merry éclatait de rire.

-Vous avez l'air stupides ! Fit remarquer Estella.

-Allons ! Dit Sam. On ne peut rien contre l'amûr !

Sa façon de le dire les firent tous rire.

-Oh regardé ! Dit Pippin en pointant du doigt un hobbit qui venait près d'eux. C'est Frodon !

Ils firent tous des gestes avec leurs mains (pas) très discrets pour qu'il les voit alors qu'il était à un mètre d'eux.

-Qu'est que vous avez tous ? Demanda Frodon, un surpris par leurs étranges comportements.

Ils se mirent tous à appelé Frodon comme l'aurait fait un enfant pour attirer l'attention de son père.

-Frodon ! Dit Estella. T'es qu'un sale pervers !

-Ah bon ? Dit Diamond. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parque il m'a embrassé ! Répondit Estella, que l'alcool semblait la faire oublier la « gravité » de cette situation.

-Tu l'as embrassé ? Demanda Pippin à Frodon qui avait écouté la conversation.

-Bien... Oui. Répondit Frodon qui ne savait pas plus quoi penser.

-Pourquoi ? Rajouta Pippin.

-C'est vrai, m'sieur Frodon ! Dit Sam. Je veux savoir aussi !

-Pour... Dit-il. Pour faire croire qu'Estella m'aimait.

Estella soupira et dit à Diamond mais le dit tellement fort qu'ils purent tous l'entendre.

-J'pourrais jamais aimer un hobbit avec de si grands yeux !

-Moi non plus ! Dit Diamond.

-C'est pour ça que personne ne l'aime ! Dit Estella.

Frodon fut un peu triste comme il prenait au sérieux ces paroles (n'écoutons jamais quelqu'un qui est soûl, c'est mieux).

-Et tu l'aimes, toi ? Demanda subitement Pippin.

Merry, jusqu'à là qui n'avait pas parlé, réagit.

-Il a pas le droit ! Dit-il. Parque Estella et bas, elle est à moi !

-J'suis à toi ? Demanda Estella surprise. Tu crois que je voudrais être à un Brandebouc !

-Ouais bas... Fit Merry réfléchissant. Tu préfère ça à un Sacquet ?

Estella regarda Frodon, puis Merry, puis Frodon, puis Merry, bref...

-Ouais t'as raison ! Dit-elle. Tu es mieux que lui !

Merry sourit tout fier alors que Frodon se sentait une nouvelle fois rabaisser.

-Hé ! Il est tard ! Dit Diamond. On peut aller dormir chez toi, Frodon ? C'est grand chez toi !

Le fait que Pippin avait commencé à dormir sur son épaule l'avait peut-être un peu influencé à demander cela. Mais Frodon n'avait pas vraiment le choix comme ils commençaient déjà à rentrés chez lui.

* * *

-Oh ! C'est joli ! Commenta Diamond.

-Mais c'est un peu le bordel ! Rajouta Estella alors que Merry avait glissé sur un livre qui trainait là.

Ils en rirent et cherchaient déjà leurs futurs chambres. Estella, tout heureuse d'avoir trouvé un lit, roula sur le matelas en faisant des « ouiz ! » (n'oublions pas qu'ils sont encore soûls). C'est alors qu'elle remarqua Merry qui la regardait depuis un moment et qui se retenait de rire.

-Qu'est que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je viens te protéger. Répondit Merry en bombant le torse de façon totalement stupide. Il se pourrait que durant la nuit, Frodon veuille finir ce qu'il a commencé.

A cette idée, Estella frissonna. Juste de pensé qu'il puise...

-OK ! Dit-elle mais l'alcool ne lui faisait pas perdre la raison pour autant. Mais tu dors là !

Elle lui montra le sol et, sans même rien dire, il s'allongea comme un chien de garde devant la porte. Estella ne se demanda même pas pourquoi il faisait cela. Simplement parque le sommeil l'avait frappé d'un coup.

* * *

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Diamond était déjà sous les couvertures, gloussant comme une petite fille. Pippin était allongé à côté d'elle, épuisé par l'alcool et ses questions.

-Pippounet ! Dit Diamond en le regardant alors qu'il allait s'endormir. Tu n'es pas déjà fatigué ?

Pippin répondit que oui en faisant un « si » sonnant comme : « siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ».

-Mais ! Fit Diamond pas contente. C'est pas juste ! J'ai pas sommeil moi ! Et puis... (sa voix changea:) Tu ne peux pas dormir habillé quand même !

Pippin ne se demanda même pas ce qu'elle faisait quand elle commença à déboutonnait sa chemise, trop préoccupé par le fait qu'il voulait dormir. Il réagit seulement quand il eut d'un coup froid et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus le haut.

-Mais... Mais... ! Mais ! Répéta Pippin de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Qu'est que tu fais ? Et où as-tu mis ma chemise ?

-Mais Pippounet ! Dit Diamond contrariée qu'il réagisse ainsi. Tu es tellement chou comme ça ! (de nouveau, qui sonnait comme : « chooooooooooou ! »)

-Mais ! Mais ! Répéta encore Pippin (il avait un bug visiblement). Tu ne peux pas ! Je ne suis qu'une simple âme innocente !

Diamond soupira et se murmura:

-Tu es pire que Sam. (puis plus haut:) Mais comment veux-tu que je dormes avec toi qui est si chou ! (encore le « chooooooooooou ! »)

-Alors tu ne dormiras pas avec moi ! Dit Pippin qui se leva.

Diamond ne dit rien et le regarda partir. Elle aurait pu essayer de le retenir mais maintenant qu'il était si grand, ça aurait été vain d'essayer. Pippin se dirigea vers la porte, ramassa sa chemise au passage et s'en servit comme pour se protégé (de Diamond en particulier). Il quitta la salle en laissant un dernier regard à Diamond, sourit, éteignit la lumière et partit enfin.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que Pippin aille frapper à la porte de la chambre de Merry. Mais comme il n'était pas dans la sienne -évidement-, il alla voir Estella (pourquoi pas Frodon ou Sam ? Il avait peur de découvrir quelque chose de « pas très clair » si jamais il y allait). A sa surprise, ce fut Merry qui l'accueillit... Très chaleureusement en essayant de l'assommer.

-Mais qu'est que tu fais ? Demanda Pippin qui semblait destiner à posé cette question toute la soirée.

Cette question pouvait avoir l'air stupide venant d'un hobbit complètement décoiffé qui serrait sa chemise contre lui alors qu'il était torse nu et qui essayait d'entrer dans la chambre où était Estella.

-C'est à toi que je devrais demander ça ! Dit Merry.

Ces bruits avaient réveillé Estella, Merry et Pippin ne pouvaient pas le voir comme dans la chambre y faisait noire, mais Estella, elle, les voyait très bien. Elle supposa d'abord que c'était un rêve, une sorte de fantasme inavoué. Mais elle due se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'en était pas un. Elle imagina comment cela avait pu en arrive là, prouvant que son imagination n'avait rien, lui, d'innocent.

-C'est à cause de Diamond. Expliqua Pippin, ce simple nom semblait tous expliquer. Je peux dormir ici ?

Merry eut l'air de réfléchir et regarda un instant Estella. Qui avait anticipé et faisait maintenant semblant de dormir en les écoutant. Il accepta finalement en disant:

-On ne sera pas trop de deux.

Pippin ne se posa pas de questions, trop heureux de pouvoir dormir ici.

-Je dors où ? Demanda-t-il.

Merry montra le sol d'un regard.

-Mais ! Fit Pippin. Il y a un canapé juste là ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu dormir par terre ?

-Estella m'a dit de dormir là. Répondit Merry.

Pippin regarda son cousin surprit et dit:

-Meriadoc Brandebouc qui obéit à Estella Bolger ! Tu dois vraiment être bourré !

Merry n'apprécia pas trop mais Pippin s'empressa d'aller dormir pour qu'il ne puise rien lui dire. Quand à Estella, elle essayait de s'empêcher de rire.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Sam ne dormait pas vraiment. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de dormir seul depuis qu'il était avec Rosie. Pourtant, il avait grandement besoin de sommeil. Et puis lui vint une idée, une idée totalement stupide qui ne lui serait jamais venu s'il n'avait pas été encore un peu soûl. Il quitta son lit, quitta la chambre ensuite, fit quelques pas jusqu'à une autre chambre et y entra. Il essaya d'être le plus silencieux possible et s'allongea discrètement dans cet autre lit. La présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans le même lit lui permit de s'endormir en quelques minutes comme l'aurait fait une chanson douce. Mais c'était sans compté que l'autre avait de la visite ce soir-là... Même s'il était tard. Le fait qu'il se lève réveilla Sam et il ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'une autre personne était dans la chambre. De peur qu'on ne le découvre, il ne voyait pas du tout comment expliquer sa présence, il se dépêcha de se cacher dans l'endroit le plus proche. Sous le lit. Il y arriva et heureusement, il ne sait pas ce qu'il serait advenu de lui sinon.

-Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour venir. Dit une voix.

Sam comprit, en reconnaissant la voix, qu'il était dans la chambre de Frodon (comme par hasard...).

-Ce n'est jamais le bon moment ! S'énerva un peu l'autre voix.

C'était une voix d'hobbite, ça, Sam en était sûr. Elle lui semblait familière mais pas assez pour la reconnaître.

-Ton frère est ici ! Dit Frodon, sa voix semblait comme paniquer. Je n'ose imaginer si jamais il nous voit...

Sam essaya de deviner qui elle pouvait être. Surtout qu'elle avait éveillé sa curiosité, Frodon avait une manière plutôt étrange de lui parler. D'une manière affectueuse que Sam ne lui connaissait pas. Elle avait donc un frère. Y réfléchit-il. Ce n'était pas dure de deviner. Si son frère était ici. Ça ne pouvait pas être Merry qui était fils unique (sauf si ses parents lui auraient cacher certaines choses !). Une de ses sœurs ? Cette pensée l'embrouilla et il se mit à l'imaginer. Frodon, son beau-frère. Ça lui semblait un rêve possible. Trop beau pour être vrai. Il y réfléchissait tellement qu'il perdu la notion du temps et finit par s'endormir -bêtement- sous ce lit.

Ce fut seulement le matin qu'il se réveilla, personne ne s'était demandé où il était passé comme ils étaient tous partit pour rentrer chez eux. Il sortit de là, pas sans se cogné plusieurs fois, et partit à son tour. Personne ne le vit et c'était tant mieux. Car, quand il vit le désordre dans Cul-de-sac, il se réjouit que Frodon ne le force pas à tous ranger (même s'il se doutait que, tôt ou tard, ce sale boulot lui reviendrait). Il rentra chez lui, mais cette fois, il n'eut pas échapper à Rosie.

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

Et tous ce qu'il trouva à dire fut:

-Zut !


	4. L'amour fraternel, ou l'amour tout court

L'amour fraternel, ou l'amour tout court

_L'amûr ! Toujours ! Non mais c'est joli l'amour ! C'est tout mignon tout ça ! Peace and love ! (ok j'arrête). Donc voilà la suite des aventures sentimentales de nos quatre hobbits ! Youpi hein ? Vous sautez au plafond de joie ? Dans le cas contraire, c'est normal, on ne s'inquiète pas. Ça fait beaucoup à lire ? Beaucoup pour rien en fait ? Et si ce n'est pas marrant ? Hum, disons que c'est un mélange, de romance et d'humour. Ce qui fait une histoire... Totalement stupide. Bref, courage pour ceux qui me lisent et... Et bas merci de me lire au passage ! (j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu ou quelque chose du genre)._

_

* * *

_

Ce jour-là, Merry et Pippin n'étaient à la taverne mais chez le premier des cousins. Merry ayant eu la brillante idée d'inviter son cousin à rendre visite à sa famille maternelle. Même si, en vérité, c'était plus une excuse pour qu'ils aillent se promener dehors et faire le plus de bêtises possibles.

Ils étaient au centre du Pays de Bouc et ils se promenaient. Pippin faisait attention à la rivière non loin, il ne voulait pas y tomber contrairement à Merry qui essayait de l'y pousser. Finalement, Merry arrêta son manège par un « De toute façon, je suis plus grand que toi » ce qui n'avait aucun rapport mais il se plaisait à le rappeler. Merry observa les hobbits qui passaient par là, il y avait une vraie foule par rapport à Hobbitebourg, et il lui expliqua que tous hobbits d'ici avaient, de près ou de loin, un lien de parenté avec lui. Il se mit donc à les énuméré ce qui donnait un peu près cela:

-ça c'est le fils du frère de mon grand-père ! Et là, la fille du fils du fils du frère de mon arrière-grand-père !

Ça dura un moment jusqu'à qu'il dise:

-Et elle... Je ne sais pas. Elle n'est pas du Pays de Bouc.

Cela surprit Pippin qu'il ne le sache pas, comme il les avait l'air de si bien les connaître tous.

-Oh ! Dit Pippin d'un ton moqueur. Moi je la connais très bien ! C'est la fille de la fille du fils du frère de mon arrière-grand-père !

Merry dévisagea Pippin, il avait dit cela tellement vite que s'en était presque inhumain... Ou inhobbit plutôt.

-Mais toi. Dit Pippin tout fier. Tu l'appelles Estella.

En voyant la tête de Merry, Pippin éclata de rire.

-Mais qu'est qu'elle fait ici ? Demanda Merry.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Répondit Pippin. Va lui demander !

Pippin poussa Merry qui arriva devant Estella (ce qui ne rappelle pas du tout une certaine scène avec Frodon, Sam et Rosie alors qu'elle dansait...).

-Euh... Dit Merry qui ignorait pourquoi, d'un coup il n'arrivait pas à parler. Qu'est que tu fais ici ?

-Je te cherchais. Répondit-elle naturellement.

Merry parut surprit. Estella avait donc fait tous ce chemin de chez elle jusqu'au Pays de Bouc « uniquement » pour le voir, lui ? Alors qu'elle aurait bien pu ne pas le trouver et avoir fait ce chemin pour rien.

-Je sais comment les séparés. Dit-elle, il l'écoutait à moitié. Il suffit de leur parler d'hier... Et qu'ils abordent le sujet de... De rapports entre eux.

Merry, « très absorbé » dans la conversation, prit un moment avant de comprendre que le mot rapport n'avait rien à voir avec de simples discussions.

-Ah... Fit-il quand il comprit. Mais il faudrait que Diamond soit là.

-Eh bien, vous n'avez qu'à rentrer ! Dit-elle.

-Mais non ! Réagit Merry. Je n'ai pas fait tous ce chemin pour... Simplement faire un petit tour !

-C'est dommage alors ! Dit Estella qui ne se plaignait même pas. Mais maintenant, je vais devoir rentrer.

Merry la regarda partir. Pippin en profita pour s'approchait de lui et dire :

-Merry ! Tu viens ?

Il regarda maintenant son cousin et le suivit, mais lança un dernier regard à Estella qui disparaissait au loin.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, chez les Touque, il y avait une certaine agitation comme le dernier de la famille n'était pas là. Ses sœurs ainées pensaient pouvoir en profiter. Elles étaient tous les trois dans la chambre de l'ainée, assises sur son lit à parler.

-Et si on allait dans sa chambre ? Proposa Pimpernel.

-Oui ! Accepta Pervinca qui acceptait toujours de la suivre.

-ça sera sans moi. Dit Pearl soudainement alors qu'elle se levait. Je vais à Hobbitebourg.

-Hobbitebourg ? Fit Pimpernel étonnée. Qu'est qui peut avoir de si important à Hobbitebourg pour que tu puises ne pas vouloir lire ce que Pippin a écrit dernièrement dans son journal intime ?

-La dernière fois, il parlait de Diamond. Rappela Pervinca. Je me demande si... Leur relation ont avancée depuis.

Pimpernel et Pearl ne dirent rien, leur petite soeur ne sous-entendait rien, elles la connaissaient trop pour cela.

-Tu n'as pas à savoir. Répondit Pearl.

Elle partit ainsi, sans leur laissés plus d'indications. Pimpernel et Pervinca se regardèrent et eurent la même pensée.

-On fouille dans son journal intime ? Demanda Pimpernel.

Pervinca n'eut même pas à parler qu'elles se jetaient déjà sur un des tiroirs de sa commode.

Et à Hobbitebourg, Sam était dehors et s'occupait de son jardin comme il aimait le faire lorsqu'il faisait beau comme cela. Mais il vérifiait de temps en temps ou était Rosie, car, « dans son état », il avait peur qui ne lui arrive quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas grand chose à craindre comme elle était en face de lui, assise sur une des marches qui menait à l'intérieur de leur petit logis.

Rosie sourit et dit d'une voix tendre et, plutôt, admirative:

-Ce que tu es beau quand tu travailles !

Sam ne dit rien mais Rosie avait bien vu qu'il avait sourit en l'entendant. C'est alors que leur voisin, qui sortait de chez lui, s'arrêta en passant.

-Tu t'en occupes bien Sam ! Ton jardin est magnifique !

Sam n'eut même pas à levé la tête, il avait reconnu sa voix.

-Merci monsieur Frodon !

Frodon s'approcha de Rosie, qui se leva et la salua.

-J'ai appris la nouvelle. Dit Frodon.

Sam avait voulu garder « secret » cette nouvelle mais un secret ne dure jamais bien longtemps dans la Comté et surtout à Hobbitebourg. Leur petite fête à la taverne n'avait pas aidé non plus niveau discrétion.

-Vous avez une idée du prénom ? Demanda Frodon.

-Je pense que Sam en a une. Répondit Rosie.

Sam se mit à sourire. Frodon serait sans doute rester plus longtemps si, à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas repéré quelque chose un peu plus loin.

-Je dois partir. Dit-il. Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, madame Gamegie.

Rosie sauta presque de joie entendant comment il l'appela. Même si cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient mariés, c'était l'une des premières fois que Frodon l'appelait ainsi. Quand Frodon fut parti, Sam dit à Rosie:

-Si Frodon t'appelle comme ça, tu es officiellement madame Gamegie !

Rosie sourit et Sam reprit son jardinage. Rosie changea de sujet en repensant à Frodon.

-Je crois que Frodon cache quelque chose. Dit-elle. Je me demande bien pourquoi il est parti si précipitamment !

Sam aurait pu lui parler de la veille, comment il avait surpris son maitre à parlé à une hobbite... Mais elle n'aurait sûrement pas apprécier le fait que, même pour quelques minutes, lui et Frodon furent dans le même lit. Il éclairait ce point plus tard, pour l'instant, il profitait de ce moment. Comme il avait fini, il rentra chez lui, suivi de Rosie, il remarqua qu'il était couvert de terre et d'herbe.

-Je devrais aller me laver. Se dit-il.

-Attend ! Dit Rosie et elle m'embrassa sans raison apparente.

En fait, Rosie avait envie de savoir quel « goût » son époux avait après avoir travaillé. Ensuite, elle se mit à rire.

-Tu as raison. Dit-elle. Tu as le goût de terre !

Sam rit à son tour et alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, Rosie l'arrêta de nouveau.

-Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Sam rougit ce qui fit rire Rosie. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer, son Sam, quand il rougissait bêtement comme cela.

* * *

Un peu plus loin et quelques minutes plus tôt. Pearl venait d'arriver et elle marchait chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Elle entendit des pas pressés et Frodon apparut devant elle.

-Bonjour Pearl ! Salua-t-il.

-Bonjour Frodon ! Dit-elle aussi.

-Tu viens voir Pippin ? Demanda-t-il un peu triste en pensant que ça pouvait être le cas.

-Non ! Répondit-elle. De toute façon, il est au Pays de Bouc avec Merry.

-Alors... Dit Frodon surprit car il ne voyait pas d'autres raisons qu'elle vienne. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

Pearl soupira, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne comprenait jamais rien.

-Pour voir les magnifiques fleurs de Sam ! Dit-elle ironique.

Frodon comprit l'ironie mais prit quand même cela au sérieux.

-Les fleurs de Sam sont magnifiques ! Dit-il, le pensant vraiment.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je suis venue ? Demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle le sache déjà.

Elle ne le laissa pas réfléchir, ça aurait prit un moment sinon, et elle répondit:

-Pour toi, idiot ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris ! Tu pensais que c'était pour Pippin que je suis venue te voir dans ta chambre hier soir ? (Frodon voulut dire quelque chose mais elle n'en lui laissa pas le temps) Mais si c'est comme ça... (elle fit mine de partir) Je retourne chez moi !

-Non ! Réagit-il enfin en l'empêchant de partir. Reste ici !

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Pearl dont la rancune remontait. Tu ne t'es même pas excusé t'avoir embrassé Estella !

-Mais je t'ai déjà expliqué que... Dit-il. C'était un mensonge ! Je voulais l'aider à le faire croire. Mais... (il comprit une chose !) Qu'est que ça peut te faire que j'embrasse Estella ?

Pearl roula des yeux. Elle répondit franchement, elle en avait marre de ses questions et si elle parlait par sous-entendus il ne comprendrait rien.

-J'étais jalouse idiot ! Dit-elle (elle aimait l'appeler idiot visiblement).

Un silence, le temps qu'il comprenne.

-Tu veux dire que... (moment de réflexion intense) Tu voulais être à sa place ?

-Mais oui ! Cria-t-elle presque.

Frodon réfléchit à comment prendre cela. Pearl en eut assez à un moment et cria ce qu'elle pensait si fort:

-Crétin de Sacquet ! Tu vas finir par m'embrasser oui ou non ?

Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle le prit par le col et ce fut elle qui l'embrassa (que c'est romantique). Frodon comprenait à peine ce qui lui arrivait, comme toujours en fait.

* * *

Diamond se sentait un peu seule sans Pippin, elle fut donc heureuse de voir Estella revenir aussi rapidement.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle se moquant. Ton rendez-vous avec Merry c'est bien passé ?

Évidement que s'en n'était pas un mais Diamond prenait un malin plaisir à faire croire le contraire.

-La-ferme Diam' ! Ordonna Estella qui n'avait pas très envie d'en parlé.

Si Diamond apprenait qu'elle et Merry complotaient pour les faire rompre, elle et Pippin, ce n'était pas sûr que Diamond le prenne vraiment bien.

-Bon ! Dit Diamond changeant de sujet. J'avais pensé passer la journée avec Pippounet mais comme Merry me l'a piqué...

-Tu sais Diam'. Dit Estella. Tu n'es pas obligée de l'appeler Pippounet devant moi, surtout quand il n'est pas là.

-Si tu n'es pas contente, il fallait rester avec ton Merry ! Dit Diamond qui n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'on parle de son « Pippounet » sur ce ton.

-Plutôt mourir que de rester 5 minutes avec lui ! Dit Estella.

-Alors tu serais morte plusieurs fois ! Dit Diamond. Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui, ces derniers-temps.

-C'est normal ! Dit-elle. Toi et Pippin passaient tellement de temps ensemble qu'on se retrouve tous les deux seuls !

-ça serait tellement plus facile si vous vous entendiez... Se dit Diamond à haute voix.

-Dommage parque ça n'arrivera jamais ! Dit Estella. On ne pourra jamais s'entendre ! JA-MAIS !

Quelques années plus tard, en repensant à cette scène, Estella doit en rire en se disant qu'elle était vraiment stupide à cette époque.

Alors que plus loin, Pervinca et Pimpernel riaient bêtement en lisant le journal de leur sœur ainée.

-On va lancer des rumeurs avec ça ! Dit Pimpernel.

Pervinca fit un « ouais ! » et se remit à rire.

-Oh regarde ! Dit-elle en montrant de son doigt une phrase.

Pimpernel regarda la phrase, la relut plusieurs fois, releva la tête vers Pervinca et demanda:

-Pervi' ! C'est qui Sacquet déjà ?

Pervinca réfléchit et haussa les épaules. Elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que Merry était silencieux, il semblait avoir perdu de son enthousiasme, Pippin le remarqua évidemment.

-Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on rentre ? Dit Pippin. C'est toi qui voulais que je vienne !

Merry souffla, il ne savait pas lui-même.

Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent chez les parents de Merry, à table ceux-ci discutaient.

-J'ai entendu certaines rumeurs venant d'Hobbitebourg. Dit Esmeralda.

-Il n'y a que toi pour écouter ça, Esmé ! Dit Saradoc.

Merry et Pippin mangeaient sans vraiment écouter la discussion. La nourriture semblait plus intéressante.

-C'est à propos d'une de mes nièces ! Dit Esmé. Une de tes soeurs, Pippin !

Pippin réagit en entendant son surnom mais se remit rapidement à manger.

-Il paraitrait que l'une d'elle aurait une relation avec le Sacquet de Cul-de-sac !

Merry regarda sa mère surprise, la bouche ouverte dont de la nourriture était l'intérieur et en tombait, se remettant dans son assiette.

-Sacquet ? Comme le neveu du vieux Bilbon ? Demanda Saradoc.

-Oui ! Lui ! Répondit-elle tout contente de la surprise qu'elle avait provoqué.

-Pippin ! Appela Merry comme il ne réagissait pas. Tu n'as rien à dire ?

Pippin leva la tête de son assiette et observa Merry, d'un air un peu bête.

-De quoi ? Demanda-t-il comme il n'avait pas du tout écouté.

-De rien, de rien. Mentit Merry en voyant le visage étonné et la bouche grande ouverte encore pleine de nourriture de son cousin.

Les parents de Merry n'évoquèrent plus ce sujet de tous le repas. Ce fut seulement quand ils eurent fini que Merry décida de le dire à Pippin. Celui-ci n'apprécia pas vraiment la nouvelle.

-Il faut rentrer ! Dit-il. Avant qui ne commette l'irréparable !

-C'est peut-être déjà le cas... Murmura Merry qui trouvait ça presque drôle.

-Rentrer ! Ordonna Pippin sans l'écouté. Tout de suite !

Pippin, tellement déterminé à rentrer, que Merry le laissa faire sans un mot et ils furent en route pour le voyage de retour.

* * *

Le soir commençait à tomber quand Pearl se retrouva au seuil de chez elle. Elle ne s'inquiétait nullement qu'un de ses parents ne la surprenne, comme elle savait très bien que ceux-ci étaient partis et ne devaient rentrer que le lendemain. Sur le chemin, elle n'avait pas quitté la main de Frodon qui affichait un visage toujours aussi ébahi. Mais le Sacquet eut l'air de reprendre ses esprits en comprenant que la Touque allait bientôt devoir le quitter.

-J'y vais. Dit Pearl alors qu'elle allait tourner la poignée de la porte.

Mais Frodon la retint, mettant sa main derrière son cou, l'obligeant à tourner la tête vers lui. Elle resta sans voix, surprise par ce comportement qui ne lui était pas habituel. Et puis, finalement, ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et l'embrassa. Un baiser aussi romantique et beau que les fleurs de Sam. Seulement, il arrive parfois que les fleurs de Sam se fassent écraser, même les plus belles.

-Pris en flagrant délit ! S'écria la voix de Pimpernel.

Les deux soeurs, seules dans la maison, avaient entendu du bruit et étaient allées ouvrir la porte.

-Je le savais ! Dit Pervinca.

Pearl foudroya du regard ses sœurs cadettes et leur dit:

-Je vous déteste ! Vous avez intérêt à ne raconter ça à personne !

-C'est un peu tard ! Dit Pervinca.

-Oui ! Dit Pimpernel. Toute la Comté doit être au courant maintenant !

-Vous n'avez pas... ! Commença Pearl mais sa voix se perdit.

Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'on pouvait en ce moment même raconter sur elle. Elle resta sans voix, mais pas Frodon. A la stupéfaction de Pearl et de ses sœurs.

-Vous n'aviez pas à raconter cela ! Dit-il aux deux sœurs. Et qu'est que ça peut faire de toute façon ?ça ne montre que vous, vous êtes seules !

Aucunes des trois Touque ne surent comment prendre cela, surtout Pearl. Entre ses soeurs et Frodon, elle ne put choisir. Et elle n'eut pas à le faire ce jour-là puisque une certaine personne rentrée à cet instant même.

Pippin sortit de nulle part, il faisait nuit maintenant, suivit de Merry. Ils furent étonnés de voir autant de gens sur le seuil.

-Qu'est que c'est que tous ceci ? Demanda Pippin. Et qu'est que tu fais là Frodon ?

Sa voix changea quand il s'adressa à Frodon, il ne le regardait plus vraiment comme un ami.

-Pippin ! S'énerva Pearl. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

Le rôle du frère sur-protecteur s'arrêta là. Pippin n'avait jamais su tenir tête à ses sœurs, surtout l'ainée. Les Touque rentrèrent chez eux, Merry également comme il était trop tard pour faire le voyage de retour. Il dormit dans la chambre des parents comme ils n'étaient pas là. Quand à Frodon, il ne put même pas parler à Pearl qui était rentrée précipitamment chez elle. Il se sentit un peu seul dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Pourtant, en rentrant chez lui, si on l'avait vu, personne ne l'aurait reconnu. Frodon avait un visage niais et stupide, prouvant bien qu'il ne pensait qu'à une chose : Pearl. Malheureusement pour la Comté, ce n'était que le commencement.


	5. Les hobbits sont comme les gremlins

Les hobbits sont comme les gremlins.

_Pourquoi ce titre ? Parque il est plus de minuit quand j'écris ça ! Lol ! Non, ce n'est pas que pour ça en fait... Pour dire qui se passe des choses pas naturelles avec les hobbits après minuit... Et qui ne faut pas mouiller les hobbits ! Aussi ! Et puis, puis je suis fatiguée aussi, alors lisez ça et si vous voyez quelque chose de bizarre (une persécution contre Frodon ? Ah non, ça c'est normal...) mettez ça sur le compte de la fatigue ! (excuse minable, je le sais...). Au passage, j'ai fait une p'tite référence à Bilbo le hobbit comme je suis en train de le lire ! Il fallait bien que j'en mette au moins une ! (me dite pas le fin, hein ! Il me reste encore une centaine de page ! Bon je sais déjà la fin (mon obsession à regarder sur wiki me perdra) mais quand même !)._

_

* * *

_

Un soir paisible à Hobbitebourg, c'était une bonne nuit pour Frodon, qui ne faisait pas de cauchemar pour une fois. Malgré ça, il n'arrivait pas à dormir pour autant. La lumière de la lune passant par une de ses fenêtres éclairait son sourire niais. Il ferma les grosses billes bleus qui lui servaient d'yeux et essaya de dormir. Le silence de Cul-de-sac n'avait rien de rassurant. Mais il s'y était habitué, ce fut pourquoi qu'il s'inquiéta seulement quand il entendit des pas légers s'approchaient. Il se cacha sous sa couverture, de peur que ce soit encore un cauchemar et attendit bêtement qu'il prenne fin.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent quand, d'un coup, sa couverture disparue, quelqu'un était devant lui. La lumière de la lune l'aida à la reconnaître. Car ce n'était pas lui, mais elle. Il la reconnut et son sourire niais réapparu.

-Pearl ! Disait-il. Pearl ! Tu es là ? Tu es vraiment là ?

Tellement content que ce ne soit pas un cauchemar il la serra contre lui, l'attirant dans son lit sans vraiment faire exprès. C'est ainsi que, le temps de comprendre, Pearl se retrouva allonger dans le lit de Frodon, celui-ci serrait contre elle.

-Euh... Murmura Pearl, surprise par la touffe de cheveux noirs qui gigotaient près d'elle. Qu'est que tu fais au juste ?

Mais pendant la nuit, Frodon ne semblait... Plus vraiment lui-même.

-Je veux t'avoir uniquement pour moi ma Pearly ! Dit-il en l'admirant de ses énormes globes oculaires.

-Frodon... Murmura encore Pearl. Je peux, au moins, expliquais pourquoi je suis là ?

-Bien sûr ma chérie ! Répondit Frodon.

Pearl dévisagea un moment Frodon, ayant du mal à croire que c'était bien lui qui venait de l'appeler comme ça. Cela lui coupa toute envie de lui expliquer.

-Je devrais rentrer. Se dit-elle s'apprêtant à sortir.

-Mais pourquoi, ma chérie ? Continuait Frodon avec sa drôle de voix. Mon sucre d'orge ? Ma princesse ? Mon champignon ?

Pearl regarda Frodon avec de gros yeux, presque grands que celui-ci, et répondit:

-Pour ça !

Et elle disparut dans l'obscurité.

Frodon réfléchit un instant et ses yeux devinrent tristes. Soudain, prit d'une impulsion, il sortit de chez lui en chemise de nuit, courut les quelques mètres qui séparaient de la maison voisine (ou du smial). Il y entra, courut dans les couloirs et finalement, entra dans une chambre en criant:

-Sam ! Pearl, elle m'aime plus !

Il sauta ensuite sur le lit et attendit que Sam se réveille. Et ça ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps, à Sam pour le faire, le cri de son maitre l'ayant réveillé. Il alluma la lumière et put voir ainsi, Frodon agenouillait sur son propre lit, d'un air triste comme s'il avait pleuré et, qui plus est, ne porter qu'une mince chemise de nuit. Rosie, qui dormait dans le même lit, s'était réveillée aussi et regardait son époux comme pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve, ou un cauchemar.

-Vous avez fait un cauchemar monsieur Frodon ? Demanda Sam comme s'il était tout à fait normal que son maitre vienne en pleine nuit chez eux.

-Non ! Non ! Dit Frodon. C'est Pearl, elle...

Mais sa voix se perdit dans un sanglot. Rosie soupira et essaya de se rendormir. Mais les pleurs de Frodon n'aidaient pas vraiment.

-Allons ! Allons, monsieur Frodon ! Essayait de réconforter Sam.

A présent, Frodon était allongé devant Sam, celui-ci arrangeant les cheveux de Frodon tout en parlant. Ce fut les minutes le plus longues qu'eut jamais Rosie. Enfin, Frodon remit, se releva et demanda timidement:

-Je peux... Je peux dormir avec vous ?

Rosie en était maintenant certaine, c'était un cauchemar. Et évidemment, Sam accepta. Ce fut aussi la nuit la plus longue de Rosie. Elle l'avait toujours su, Frodon se mettrait entre eux. Et là, Frodon dormant entre elle et Sam, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi raison.

* * *

La nuit s'écoula lentement... Mais pas uniquement pour Rosie. Merry dormait chez son cousin et dans le lit du Thain et de son épouse qui plus est. Heureusement qu'il partit avant qu'il n'arrive. Mais à cet instant, ce n'était pas cela qu'il le perturbait. Il faisait un rêve, un rêve plutôt... Troublant.

Au début, tout avait bien commencé. Il mangeait des champignons avec Pippin, tous deux adossaient contre un arbre. Mais à un moment, un bout de champignon était resté sur sa lèvre.

-Tu as un bout là ! Lui fit remarquer le Pippin de son rêve.

Pippin s'approcha de lui et lui enleva ce petit bout de champignon. Mais d'une manière bien particulière. Avec ses propres lèvres.

C'est là que Merry se réveilla en criant alors qu'il était tombé de son lit. Ce qui lui avait permit -et il s'en estima heureux- ne pas poursuivre ce rêve. Il resta là, au sol, recouvert par la couverture qu'il emportait avec lui dans sa chute. Il n'osait repenser à cette sensation qui lui avait paru si réelle. Et puis, il décida de se recoucher en essayant de penser à autre chose. Mais il ne réussit pas et décida de faire un tour dehors.

Pearl était seule dehors et marchait vers chez elle. A ce moment là, elle aurait voulu avoir une amie qui puisse la conseiller. Mais elle était l'ainée, c'était elle qui devait tous savoir et non le contraire. Le monde était injuste ! Se dit-elle. Égoïste et injuste ! Mécontente, elle tapa dans un caillou qui avait eu le malheur d'être là et qui arriva près du pied d'un hobbit.

-Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il.

Pearl regarda autour d'elle et vit une forme sombre à quelques mètres d'elle.

-C'est Pearl. Répondit-elle.

Ils ne dirent rien, le seul bruit était des pas qui s'approchaient d'elle.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir non plus ? Dit-il.

Elle n'y voyait rien, sans doute que la lune était cachée derrière un nuage et, bêtement, elle se dit que c'était Frodon qui était venue la chercher.

-Comment voudrais-tu que je dorme ? Dit-elle.

Le hobbit haussa les épaules bien qu'elle ne le sache pas. Ainsi fut deux hobbits solitaires, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, qui n'arrivaient pas à dormir. Pearl, souffla, et prit lentement la main de l'autre hobbit près d'elle sans le regarder. Comme le hobbit ne dit rien, elle prit cela comme la confirmation que cela ne pouvait qu'être Frodon. Puis, elle se tourna vivement vers lui et sans lui demander son avis, l'embrassa. Un long instant. Mais elle sentit quelque chose de différent et elle comprit quand elle s'écarta un peu de lui. La lumière de la lune éclaira ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas bleus. Elle se le répéta longtemps. Ils n'étaient pas bleus ! Presque mais pas aussi bleus que les siens. De honte, elle se mit à courir pour rentrer chez elle, qui était juste à côté se rendit-elle compte seulement après.

Le hobbit la regarda partir et souffla. Il se dit ironique : Après le frère, la sœur ! Ce qui le dégouta lui-même.

* * *

Longue, longue fut la nuit. Estella le sentait bien. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir non plus. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle repensait au jour précédent. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu des heures pour rien. Et tous ça pourquoi ? Pour aller voir ce Merry ! Ce stupide Merry. Et maintenant, elle avait des visions ! Car, de sa fenêtre, elle voyait Merry passait par là, trainant au hasard dehors. Comment l'avait-elle reconnu dans le noir ? Elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps qu'elle connaissait sa silhouette. Ce qui était pratique quand il essayait de lui faire peur. Elle ignora pourquoi mais elle voulut le rejoindre. Cependant, elle s'en empêcha. Qu'est qu'on aurait penser d'une Bolger et un Brandebouc ensemble à la tombée de la nuit ? Non. Se dit-elle. Ça ne lui emmènerait que des ennuis ! Elle quitta la fenêtre et rejoignit son lit. Mais sa curiosité ne pouvait dormir. Pourquoi était-il là ? Si loin du Pays de Bouc ! Et puis, elle se redressa dans son lit et se dit à haute voix :

-Je ne vais pas laisser une occasion de l'embêter !

Elle bondit ensuite et courut aussi vite que Frodon quand il avait voulu rejoindre Sam. Surtout qu'ils portaient tous les deux une chemise de nuit. Elle arriva rapidement derrière lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il avait la tête baissée et semblait trop préoccupé par ses pensées pour faire attention au environ. Elle sourit, elle décida de se venger. Pour toutes les fois où il lui avait fait peur ! Elle se glissa plus près de lui et, quand elle fut assez près de son oreille, fit un : « Bouh ! ». Merry sursauta et glissa sur le sol, le faisant tomber à terre. Estella se mit à rire de sa maladresse, lui ne trouvait pas ça très drôle. Il se releva et Estella crut qu'il était gêné. En fait, il l'était car il était persuadé que cette hobbite qu'il voyait peu dans le noir était Pearl. Et qu'elle était revenue pour... Le voir.

-Il faudrait mieux ne pas en parler. Dit Merry qui croyait parler à Pearl.

-Pourquoi ? Dit Estella qui croyait qu'il parlait du fait qu'elle l'avait fait tombé. Tu en aurais honte ?

Elle l'avait dit sur le ton de la moquerie mais Merry le prenait au sérieux.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Dit-il. Je ne veux pas que... Que ça blesse quelqu'un !

Il parlait de Frodon, Estella pensait qu'il parlait de lui.

-Tous ce que tu pourrais blesser, c'est ton ego ! Dit Estella se moquant toujours.

Il eut un silence, Estella ne comprit pas pourquoi.

-C'était pour de vrai alors ? Demanda Merry.

Estella fronça les sourcils et répondit comme si elle parlait à Frodon, puisque c'était évident pour elle :

-Bien sûr que oui !

Elle lui disait simplement que c'était pour de vrai qu'elle l'avait fait tomber. Mais pour Merry, ça voulait dire autre chose... Alors, il fit comme Pearl avant, qui elle était persuadée que c'était Frodon, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. La première chose que pensa Estella fut de crié : Au viol ! Au viol ! Mais elle ne fit pas. Quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire.

Ainsi fut le premier baiser échangé entre Merry et Estella. Mais ils ne surent que plus tard. Et quand, des années plus tard, on leur demandait de le raconter, ils ne parlaient jamais de celui-ci.

* * *

Diamond, chez elle, dormait seul, un peu comme Frodon. Sauf qu'elle, elle n'était pas habituée à un tel silence. Elle aimait savoir qui il y avait quelqu'un non loin. Mais elle était seule et ça ne l'aidait pas à dormir. Elle soupira et se leva. Elle se promena chez elle et l'obscurité ne la rassurait pas. Elle alluma une bougie et continua s'éclairant avec. Finalement, elle arriva dans sa cuisine. Ainsi elle passa un temps à manger pendant la nuit. Et comme si la nourriture l'avait emmené, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Diamond sourit comme si elle s'attendait depuis un moment à cela.

Elle s'empressa d'aller voir à la porte, tenant toujours la bougie devant elle mais la posa pour ouvrir la porte. Et heureusement, sinon elle aurait brûler les cheveux de Pippin. C'était Pippin évidemment. Il n'était pas là parque il n'avait pas pu dormir mais parque il voulait revoir Diamond. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus d'une journée ! Et même s'il était tard, Diamond n'aurait pu n'en être plus heureuse. Seulement, il eut une sorte de silence gêné en se rappelant la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Mais Diamond n'en avait rien à faire.

-Viens ici mon Pippounet ! Dit-elle.

Elle l'invitait à rentrer mais Pippin ne bougeait pas. Comme s'il avait peur que, quand il ressortirait de là, il aurait perdu quelque chose de... Précieux. Qu'on ne peut pas vraiment remplacé, qu'on a et qu'on perd ensuite.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Dit Pippin.

-On s'était mit d'accord ! Rappela Diamond qui ressortit sur le seuil.

-Oui mais... Commença-t-il.

-Quoi ? S'énerva Diamond en croisant les bras. Tu n'as pas peur de moi quand même ?

Pippin en rit presque, pourtant, en la regardant bien, la lumière de la lune la rendait effrayante à ses yeux.

-On ne peut pas... Demain ? Proposa Pippin.

-Non ! Dit-elle. Avec tes sœurs, Merry et Estella... C'est impossible d'être seuls !

Elle recula de quelques pas pour être à l'intérieur.

-Aller viens ! L'encouragea Diamond.

Pippin hésita encore, regarda derrière lui, regarda Diamond et puis, finalement, entra.

-Tu vois que ce n'était pas si dure ! Dit Diamond en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Pippin avait le mauvais pressentiment que le bruit de ce porte se refermant était le bruit de la fin de son innocence.

-Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-elle en le prenant par la main pour l'emmener dans la cuisine.

Elle alluma quelques lumières et lui montra une table couverte de nourriture.

-J'avais un petit creux. Dit-elle.

Pippin sourit et quitta la main de Diamond, ébahi par cette abondance de nourriture. Il comprit alors qu'il avait faim. Il se sentit au paradis subitement. Il se tourna vers Diamond avec un large sourire. On aurait dit un enfant.

-Ce que je peux vous aimer mademoiselle Diamond ! Dit-il qui ignorait lui-même pourquoi il la vouvoyé d'un coup.

Il l'embrassa mais bientôt sa bouche servie plus à manger qu'autre chose. Diamond sourit, toute contente d'avoir fait plaisir à son « Pippounet d'amour ». Puis, elle se joignit à lui et ils mangèrent tous les deux, en tête à tête, alors que minuit était passé depuis longtemps.

* * *

Pearl n'était pas rentrée chez elle mais faisait demi-tour. Elle avait repensé à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait embrassé quelqu'un... Mais qui ? Et si Frodon l'apprenait ? Lui qui comprenait si peu de chose, il comprenait sûrement de travers ! Il ne devait pas l'apprendre ! Mais pour ça, il fallait retrouver avant qu'il ne le raconte à tous. C'est pour ça qu'elle était encore dehors, elle cherchait stupidement cette personne. Comme si, dans la nuit noire, c'était possible ! Mais la chance lui sourit quand elle entendit une voix l'appelait. Qui pouvait savoir qu'elle était là ? Personne ! Hormis celui qui...

-Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle prit peur en entendant la voix lui répondre près d'elle.

-Moi !

Pearl se dit un ironique : Tu parle d'une précision ! Seulement, elle était un peu déçue, c'était une voix féminine.

-C'est toi Pearl ? Demanda la voix (Pearl fit une oui faible). Je pensais ne jamais te trouver ! Tu dois me venir avec moi !

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle ne voyant pas du tout qui elle était.

-Parque j'en ai marre de ton Frodon ! Répondit-elle. Déjà que je dois supporter les ronflements de Sam si en plus il y a Frodon avec ses cauchemars...

Pearl prit un moment à faire le rapport.

-Rosie ? Devina-t-elle enfin son identité.

-Wahou ! Dit Rosie ironique. Je comprends pourquoi vous vous entendez maintenant toi et Frodon ! Vous avez la même lenteur de réflexion !

Ça ne lui donnait pas très envie de la suivre.

-Si c'est comme ça, tu vas devoir le supporter, sa lenteur de réflexion ! Dit Diamond fâchée.

Rosie soupira.

-Je suis désolée. S'excusa-t-elle après un instant. C'est juste que... J'ai besoin de sommeil en ce moment. Et je suis un peu sur les nerfs...

Pearl savait bien pourquoi, toute la Comté était au courant, elle n'y avait pas échappé.

-D'accord. Dit Pearl. Mais qu'est que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Que tu le ramène chez lui. Répondit Rosie.

Pearl parut scandalisée.

-Mais ! Je ne peux pas ! S'écria-t-elle. Quand je suis allée chez lui, il...

Elle n'osa pas poursuivre, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer en fait.

-Tu as dis que tu étais d'accord. Lui rappela Rosie. Tu es obligée !

Pearl soupira et suivit Rosie. Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'elles arrivent. Quand elles furent devant le jardin de Sam, Rosie dit :

-Ne quittez pas le sentier ! Il ne faudrait pas que tu écrases les fleurs de Sam !

Bizarrement, cette phrase rappela les histoires que le vieux Bilbon racontait des fois, elle ignorait pourquoi.

Elles entrèrent silencieusement et réussirent à entrer dans la chambre de Sam sans le réveiller. Pearl ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rosie avait dit qu'il faisait des cauchemars, Frodon avait l'air de dormir paisiblement. Malgré les ronflements de Sam. Pearl sourit en le voyant et se murmura à elle-même:

-Ce qu'il est mignon quand il dort.

-Oui. Confirma Rosie, qui elle, regardait Sam. Ça ne donne pas envie de les réveiller.

Mais elle devait le faire et Rosie n'eut qu'un regard à faire vers elle pour que Pearl le comprenne. Elle s'assit près de lui et commença à lui chuchoter de se réveiller. Mais comme il ne bougeait pas, elle le secoua doucement. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Puis, Pearl en eut assez, fatiguée qu'elle était, et elle décida d'utiliser les grands moyens. Elle lui attrapa les bras, Rosie comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire comme elle attrapa ses jambes, elles le déplacèrent ainsi jusqu'à chez lui. Il ne se réveilla même pas.

-Voilà ! Se dit Pearl quand il fut allongé dans son lit.

Mais Rosie était déjà partie rejoindre Sam et, surtout, son lit douillet. Pearl souffla, elle était fatiguée, horriblement fatiguée. Elle n'aurait pas pu faire un pas de plus. Et ce lit qui avait l'air si confortable... La tentation était trop forte. Il n'en saura rien. Pensa-t-elle bêtement. Elle s'allongea à côté de lui, se recouvra elle et lui d'une couverture et elle essaya de dormir. Un peu avant de s'endormir, elle observa Frodon qui dormait. Une excuse pour elle-même comme elle avait froid lui servit pour se serrait contre lui. Qui n'en aurait pas profiter un peu ! Il n'en saura rien. Se répéta-t-elle. Pour lui dire bonne nuit, elle lui fit une bise sur la joue. Et comme s'il l'avait senti, il se mit à sourire, sans que Pearl n'en sache rien. Et elle s'endormit ainsi, lovait contre lui. Elle ne dormit jamais aussi bien. Frodon, lui, ne fit pas de cauchemars cette nuit là.

_J'aurais pu appeler ça aussi : Pourquoi il ne faut pas embrasser quelqu'un la nuit ! Comment ça ils s'embrassent tous les temps ? Mais c'est l'amoour ! L'amûr, j'y peux rien ! Vous avez qu'à leur dire d'arrêter c'est pas ma faute... Non mais...! Tiens j'y pense, vous connaissez les review ? Ah non ? Ou si ? Bien, juste pour dire que, peu importe si je n'en ai pas, c'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter mes histoires stupides ! Si vous voulez que j'arrête faut le dire, je peux pas deviner ! Mais pour l'instant, je continue, personne ne s'est encore plaint !_


	6. Le jour se lève  sur la tendresse

Le jour se lève ; sur la tendresse...

_Comment ça c'est un titre stupide ? Bas non parque ce n'est pas moi qui ait inventer ces paroles mais c'est le début d'une chansons ! Nan ? Vous ne connaissez pas ? La vieille chanson que moi et ma soeur chantons toujours quand on voit le soleil se lever ? (Quand il n'est pas rouge, sinon ça fait penser à autre chose ! Lol). Le jour se lève ; sur la tendresse ; du lendemain... Ouais, bas si c'est ça, restez inculte ! J'en sais rien, ça m'a fait penser à ça ^^ puis ça sonne bien ? Nan ? Ah... Bas zut alors ! Bon, je vous laissez tranquille... Et profitez bien de ce chapitre (*air innocent savant ce qu'ils les attendent*) aller, lisez ! Vous n'avez rien à craindre ! (ou presque...)._

_

* * *

_

C'était le matin et Sam était dans la chambre de Frodon. Il ouvrit les rideaux en grand et dit:

-Il est l'heure de se lever !

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Sam remarqua qu'il ne dormait pas tout seul. Frodon se redressa dans son lit et cligna des yeux à cause de la lumière qui venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre. En sentant quelque chose bougeait près de lui, il sursauta, le faisant tomber de son lit. Lentement, Frodon leva la tête au niveau du matelas et essaya de voir d'où venait ce petit rire qui se moquait de lui. Il remarqua la masse sous sa couverture. Il remonta doucement sur son lit et, prit la couverture puis la jeta au loin. Il put ainsi découvrir Pearl qui se couvrait les yeux autant par honte, qu'il la découvre, qu'à cause du soleil aveuglant. Elle retira une main et l'autre quand elle vit que Frodon souriait. Ils mirent tous les deux à rire et à se « battre », roulant dans le lit tous les deux. Sam roula des yeux et quitta la chambre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Diamond avait un réveil plus particulier. Elle se réveilla sur la table où elle et Pippin avaient mangé. Elle soupira en s'en apercevant. Dormir sur une chaise n'avait rien de très agréable. Mais elle reprit vite le sourire en voyant que Pippin dormait lui aussi, assoupit sur sa chaise. Elle se leva et alla le réveiller. Il eut l'air de sortir d'un cauchemar car réveillait il disait encore, paniqué :

-Non, pas le bain ! Non !

Ce qui amusa Diamond. Pippin reprit à peu près ses esprits et tous ce qu'il put penser c'est que la table était vide.

-Tu as tous engloutis. Lui fit remarquer Diamond alors qu'il se mettait en quête de nourriture.

Malgré ça, Pippin était debout et vérifiait s'il ne restait pas une miette.

-Tu es un vrai glouton ! Dit Diamond en tapotant le ventre de Pippin, ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à celui-ci. Regarde ! Il y a même un de tes boutons qui est parti !

Diamond, pensant qui serait mieux qu'il mette autre chose, déboutonna la chemise de Pippin. Bientôt, elle le luit retira et tenu sa chemise dans ses mains. Et puis, elle ne dit plus rien et resta là, à l'examiner. Ce qui inquiéta Pippin.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non... Murmura Diamond. C'est que...

Mais elle ne répondit pas car elle ne put résister plus longtemps. Brusquement, elle sauta sur lui, s'agrippant à son cou avec ses bras et à ses hanches avec ses jambes. Pippin perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à terre. Il ne dit rien mais dans ses yeux se lisaient une panique soudaine. Diamond attrapa ses bras pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuit, même s'il ne l'aurait pas fait et le regarda, savourant ce qu'elle allait faire.

-Mais... ! Commença Pippin mais il ne put dire plus.

Diamond saisit un champignon, qui avait miraculeusement survécu à Pippin, et le mit directement dans sa bouche. Comme on aurait donner une tétine à un bébé. Ça eut même l'air d'avoir le même effet puisque Pippin ne dit plus rien, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas. Même s'il fit des « hum ! » d'étonnements en voyant que Diamond commençait à l'embrasser de partout. Ça dura quelques minutes, Pippin y prenait presque plaisir quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

-Euh... Fit Estella en les voyant. Je devrais peut-être revenir plus tard.

Elle arrivait à peine à parler tellement elle n'y croyait pas. Voir, devant elle, sa meilleure amie « attaquait » Pippin de ses baisers l'avait quelque peu, choqué.

-Oh non ! C'est bon ! Dit Diamond qui se leva tout naturellement.

Diamond et Estella s'éloignèrent au fond de la pièce alors que Pippin s'était rassit sur sa chaise, et avait mangé le champignon au passage. Il était entre le fait de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver et le fait qu'il avait ressentit un étrange sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas. A présent, il fixait Diamond avec des regards avides qui ne demandaient qu'une chose, qu'elle termine ce qu'elle venait de commencer. Et c'était le même cas pour Diamond, il suffisait d'écouter avec quel ton d'impatience elle parlait à Estella.

-Qu'est qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Eh bien... Je... Commença Estella, le regard de Diamond voulait dire qu'elle devait se dépêcher. Merry m'a embrassé hier. Mais apparemment tu as mieux faire !

Estella fit mine de partir mais elle avait éveillé la curiosité de Diamond maintenant.

-Merry ? LE Merry ? Dit-elle surprise.

-Tu connais un autre Merry ? Dit Estella agacée.

-Non mais... Dit Diamond réfléchissant. Enfin !

-Comment ça « enfin » ? Demanda-t-elle, c'était elle qui était étonnée maintenant.

-ça fait des années que j'attends que vous vous embrassiez ! Répondit Diamond. Enfin !

-Mais... Mais... Répéta Estella sans comprendre, on aurait dit Pippin qui parlait.

-Bien voilà c'est réglé ! Dit Diamond qui s'en fichait un peu quand même, elle avait autre chose à faire.

Elle repartit toute contente vers son Pippin. Tous ce qu'il trouva à dire fut:

-J'ai faim !

Et c'était la vérité, comme il avait toujours faim. Diamond sourit et s'installa sur les genoux de Pippin, face à lui, et dit:

-Moi aussi j'ai faim !

Ils sourirent tous les deux jusqu'à que Diamond se lève d'un coup en pensant à une chose. On pouvait encore comparer Pippin à un bébé dont on aurait retirer le biberon des mains.

-Qu'est que tu vas lui dire ? Demanda Diamond revenant vers son amie.

Diamond semblait se rendre compte de la situation uniquement maintenant. Estella haussa les épaules.

-Il faut lui parler ! Dit Diamond. Déjà le trouver... (elle réfléchit) Il est sûrement au Dragon Vert à cette heure !

Diamond poussa Estella dehors et elle referma la porte derrière elles.

-Mais... Fit Pippin qui venait de comprendre qu'elle était partie.

La vie était injuste. Pensa-t-il. Et puis, comme il commençait à avoir froid, il partit se changer.

* * *

Merry était bien au Dragon Vert et y réfléchissait au soir précédent quand Estella s'assit face à lui. Elle dit simplement :

-Je sais.

Merry crut qu'elle voulait dire qu'elle savait pour lui et Pearl. Alors que, Estella, parlait évidemment du fait qu'ils se sont embrassés.

-Tu ne l'as dis à personne ? Demanda Merry.

Même s'il se demandait comment elle avait pu être au courant, ce n'était pas le plus important pour l'instant.

-Seulement à Diamond. Répondit Estella.

Merry se mit à paniquer en imaginant que Diamond puisse en parler à Pippin.

-Il ne faut pas que Pippin le sache. Dit-il.

-Il ne faut que personne ne le sache. Rectifia Estella.

Ils se regardèrent encore un instant et puis ils décidèrent de ne plus en parler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoint par Pearl et Frodon qui semblaient tous les deux de bonne humeur. Pearl s'assit face à Merry et Frodon face à Estella. Merry ne dit plus rien et n'osait pas regarder Pearl dans les yeux. Estella, remarquant le sourire bête de Frodon, demanda :

-Qu'est qui vous mets de si bonne humeur ?

Pearl et Frodon s'échangèrent un regard comme si ça répondait à la question. Merry commençait à se morfondre. Puis soudainement, il se mit à regarder Pearl, dans les yeux et elle en fit de même. Pearl blanchit en le regardant.

-Qu'est que tu as ? S'inquiéta naturellement Frodon.

-Je croyais que c'était toi. Murmura Pearl.

Aucuns ne comprirent mais ils étaient maintenant absorbés à ce qu'elle pouvait dire. C'était ses yeux, à Merry, que Pearl avait reconnu.

-C'était Merry mais je croyais que c'était toi. Disait toujours Pearl.

Merry eut l'air de comprendre.

-Tu croyais que c'était Frodon ? Demanda Merry dont le visage montrait bien l'étonnement.

-De quoi ? Dit Estella énervée de ne pas comprendre.

Pearl prit une inspiration, se sentant obliger de le dire :

-J'ai embrassé Merry.

Il eut un silence, ne savant pas quoi dire. Merry passa sa main dans ses cheveux, Estella regarda Merry, n'y croyant pas, de même pour Frodon qui, lui, regardait Pearl.

-Deux fois. Précisa Merry.

Cette fois, ce fut Pearl qui fut surprise.

-Je ne t'ai embrassé qu'une fois ! Dit-elle.

-Mais alors qui j'ai... Se demanda-t-il alors qu'il se tournait vers Estella.

Il comprit en voyant la colère dans les yeux d'Estella.

-Tu ne sais même pas faire la différence entre moi et Pearl ! S'écria Estella qui le poussa.

Comme il ne tomba pas la première fois, elle le poussa de nouveau et cette fois-ci, il tomba de sa chaise.

-Je te déteste, Meriadoc ! Dit-elle en colère alors qu'elle quittait la taverne.

Merry ne bougea pas. Il restait là, à regarder la chaise qui était tombé avec lui, sans savoir quoi faire.

* * *

Estella était dehors et elle répétait encore qu'elle le détestait. Mais quand la colère partie, elle se mit doucement à pleurer et à parler à elle-même.

-Ce que tu es bête ! Se dit-elle. Tu pensais vraiment que c'était pour toi ? Mais non ! Tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui et tu le sais très bien ! Il sait à peine qui tu es, Estella ! Lui, il veut Pearl ! Elle, c'est quelqu'un d'important ! Une Touque ! Toi ? Qu'est que tu es ? Une Bolger ! Une Bolger et un Brandebouc ? Mais tu rêvais Estella ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve stupide !

-Stella ? Appela Diamond en l'entendant.

Diamond était resté à l'extérieur en attendant son amie. Estella en la voyant, serra son amie contre elle, bien contente d'avoir trouver une épaule sur qui pleuré.

-C'est Pearl. Murmura-t-elle. C'est Pearl qu'il croyait embrasser, pas moi.

-Quel salo ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Diamond. Tu veux qu'on aille raconter ça à ton frère ? Ou le mien ? Pour qu'il puise régler son compte ?

-Non. Murmurait toujours Estella. Ils pourraient lui faire mal.

-Et zut ! Dit Diamond se rendant compte de ce que pouvait dire cette simple phrase.

-Quoi ? Demanda Estella qui ne voyait pas ce que faisait son « zut » dans la conversation.

-Je crois que... Elle hésita à formuler ce qu'elle pensait. Je crois que tu es amoureuse de lui.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Estella si fort qu'elle en oublia pourquoi elle pleurait. Mais non !

-Aller avoue ! Réclama Diamond qui prenait une voix enfantine. Avoue que tu veux lui faire plein plein de bisous partout !

-Comme toi et Pippin ? Demanda Estella se rappelant ce léger moment de... Gêne. Cette image restera dans mes cauchemars !

Diamond rit mais elle arrêta en se demandant :

-J'y pense... Je n'ai pas laissé Pippin tout seul chez moi ?

-Oh ! Dit Estella ironique. Ton pauvre petit Pippounet d'amour qui est tout seul ! J'espère que tu as fermé la porte de chez toi, il risquerait de s'échapper sinon !

Ils rirent toutes les deux. Estella avait complètement oublié Merry jusqu'à que celui-ci sorte de la taverne, la cherchant.

-Cache-toi ! Ordonna Diamond qui la poussa dans un buisson.

Estella fit un « aie » mais resta cacher en voyant que Merry était maintenant devant Diamond.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Stella ? Demanda-t-il.

-Même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas ! Répondit-elle. Tu n'es qu'un petit salo !

Merry souffla en voyant qu'elle était au courant et il ne se demanda même pas comment. Car s'il l'aurait fait, il aurait comprit que c'était Estella qui lui avait dit. Et donc, qu'elle ne devait pas être loin.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était elle. Essaya de se justifier Merry.

-Quand même ! Continuait Diamond. C'était votre premier baiser ! Et ça n'a marché que sur elle comme tu ne savais pas que...

Merry l'interrompit en demandant :

-Qu'est qui a marché sur elle ?

Diamond ne répondit pas, se sentant prit au piège. Elle ne pouvait dire la vérité et ne savait pas quoi dire comme mensonge non plus. Comme elle ne disait rien, au bout d'un moment Merry souffla et allait partir quand Diamond l'empêcha. Comme il était surprit, elle réussit à le faire basculer où était Estella. Celle-ci ne comprenant pas pourquoi son amie faisait ça et se dit qu'elle était stupide. Seulement, elle eut l'air de comprendre quand, dans cette endroit inconfortable, allongés contre des branches, ils se regardèrent. Quelque chose passa dans leurs yeux et Estella essaya l'impossible. Elle s'approcha de lui en ignorant les feuilles qui lui griffaient la peau et elle attrapa Merry. Pas comme l'avait fait Diamond mais d'une manière plus douce. Et puis, finalement, elle l'embrassa. Leurs gestes se firent plus rapide, comme s'ils attendaient ça depuis longtemps. Ils s'enlaçaient, passaient leurs mains dans les cheveux de chacun...

-Hé ! Rappela Diamond de sa présence. On se calme ! Vous n'avez pas faire dans un buisson quand même !

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers elle, manifestement pas très contents d'avoir étaient interrompus.

-Maintenant, on se lève ! Ordonna Diamond.

Elle paraissait si autoritaire d'un coup qu'ils ne lui auraient pas désobéir.

-Toi Merry. Dit-elle en le pointant du doigt. Tu vas t'expliquer à Pearl ! Et toi Stella (elle se tourna vers son amie), tu le suis !

-Mais... Voulut protester Estella qui n'était pas très ravie à l'idée de se retrouver devant Pearl.

-Tu le suis ! Répéta Diamond en les obligeant tous les deux à se tenir la main. Maintenant ! Hop pop pop ! Ajouta-t-elle pour les encourager.

Quand ils rentrèrent de nouveau dans la taverne, Diamond souffla soulager et se dit :

-Mon travail est fini ici. Puis elle murmura beaucoup moins sérieuse : Je vais pouvoir retrouver mon Pippounet d'amour et faire des cochonneries avec lui !

Elle se réjouit, pressée de se retrouver chez elle d'un coup.

* * *

Estella se sentait observer de partout mais avoir Merry près d'elle la rassurait un peu. Ils arrivèrent devant Pearl qui semblait les avoir totalement oublié puisque qu'elle embrassait Frodon juste à ce moment-là. Merry toussa pour se faire remarquer.

-Oh ! Merry ! Fit Pearl surprise alors qu'elle se recoiffait. Coucou !

-Euh... Coucou. Fit Merry un peu surpris. Je voulais te dire que... En fait je... Je suis désolé !

Elle le regarda encore quelques secondes, fit un : Ce n'est pas grave ! Et se retourna comme s'il n'était plus là. Ça ne plut pas vraiment à Merry.

-Comment ça, ce n'est pas grave ? Dit-il. Mais je t'ai embrassé quand même !

Elle le regarda encore, haussa les épaules et l'ignora. Merry s'en alla, tenant toujours Estella, pas très content. Sortit, il exprima ce qu'il pensait.

-Ce qu'elle peut être... Se dit-il. M'ignorai, moi ! Elle s'en fiche royalement cette sale Pearl !

Estella n'aima pas ça. Il semblait plus penser à Pearl qu'à elle.

-On s'en fiche ce qu'elle pense ! Dit Estella en lui faisant une bise.

Merry comprit alors une chose. C'était l'une des deux, qu'il aimait. Mais il ignorait laquelle (bien sûr vous, vous savez laquelle !) et il aurait bien aimer le savoir. Il ne le dit pas à Estella et c'était tant mieux, son petit coeur n'aurait pas résister. Pour l'instant, tous allait bien pour elle. C'est ce qui comptait pour lui. Et ils partirent tous les deux en se tenant la main, ne se doutant de rien, comme s'ils avaient toujours fait ça. Ils ne se demandaient même pas pourquoi ils le faisaient, ça semblait si naturel, si normal, qu'ils ne se posaient pas de questions.

* * *

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps à Diamond pour être chez elle.

-Pippounet ! Appela-t-elle. Mon Pippounet d'amour !

D'un coup, alors qu'elle l'appelait toujours, quelque chose fonça sur elle avec une rapidité incroyable. Elle se retrouva à terre, Pippin au-dessus d'elle.

-Je t'ai manqué ? Demanda Diamond en souriant.

Pippin la couvrit de baisers pour lui montrait que oui.

-Attends ! Attends ! Dit Diamond en se relevant.

Pippin parut déçu jusqu'à qu'elle ajoute :

-ça serait plus confortable dans un lit !

Ils se mirent à rire et Diamond entraina Pippin dans sa chambre en le tenant par la main. Seulement, quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, ils virent qu'une silhouette comme l'apparition de leurs propres consciences. Ça l'était, d'une certaine manière, puisque c'était Sam.

-Qu'est que tu fais ici ? Demanda Diamond comme c'était chez elle après tout.

-J'ai eu vent de votre... Essaya de répondre Sam mais il ne savait pas comment appeler cela.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de finir, il n'y avait pas trente six choses qui pouvaient faire venir Sam jusqu'ici.

-Je te déteste Estella... Se murmura Diamond, ça ne pouvait qu'elle qui lui avait dit.

Car si Diamond n'était pas ravie de sa venue, c'était qu'elle savait pourquoi il était là. Et pourtant, ça lui parut autant affreux quand il leur dit :

-Pas de cela avant le mariage !

Diamond roula des yeux alors que Pippin avait enfin comprit pourquoi il était là. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, Pippin dit une chose qui les surprirent tous les deux :

-Il y a bien des choses qu'on peut faire... Sans le faire !

Diamond regarda Pippin d'une manière, entre l'admiration et l'étonnement. Comme si elle le découvrait une nouvelle fois. Et comme Pippin quand il avait découvert toute la nourriture sur sa table, elle dit :

-Ce que je peux vous aimer monsieur Peregrin !

Ils se regardèrent, avec plus d'amour que jamais alors que Sam essayait toujours de les ramener à la raison. Mais bientôt, ils le jetèrent dehors, sans qu'il puise rien dire. Mais était-ce vraiment Sam ? Ou était-ce l'incarnation de leurs consciences et de leurs raisons ? Qui venait de leur faire comprendre qu'ils s'aimaient. On ne saurait dire.

* * *

_Je crois que je n'aime pas Frodon. Si, si, il est dans ce chapitre, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas parlé du tout ! J'espère qui n'a pas de fan de Frodon qui lit ça en ce moment, en même temps, vu ce que je lui ai fait subir juste avant, je me demande ce que tu (ou vous faites, vous pouvez être plusieurs) encore là ! Peut-être que mon histoire est si géniale que tout le monde l'adore ! (Ah ? Nan c'est pas ça ?). Et puis... C'est Frodon ! Fro-don ! Donc j'ai droit de... Enfin de faire ça ! Et si je gâche l'image ô combien surestimer de votre idole, il ne fallait pas venir lire ! Na ! ( -Ce n'est pas beau de mentir Lisou ! Toi tu sais vraiment pourquoi tu fais ça à ce pauvre Frody ! -Ce n'est pas vrai ! -Mais si ! Ce n'est pas toi qui appelle Nono, monsieur Frodon ? -ça ne prouve rien ! -Ce n'est pas toi qui trouvais ses yeux magnifiques ? -Il y a les yeux hypnotisant ! Comme tous ceux qui ont les yeux bleus ! C'est pas ma faute ! -Ce n'est pas toi qui...). C'était une conversation contre ma conscience ou ma folie ? (le problème de savoir laquelle) qui m'a échappé... J'emmènerai la fin de cette conversation dans mon tombe ! Et ce secret stupide aussi, qui m'a eut dans un moment de faiblesse. Mais qu'est qu'elle raconte cela ? Vous vous dites. Et bien, je raconte ce que personne ne doit savoir ! Gnia gnia ! Parque c'est un sale plaisir coupable et maintenant, je vais écrire la suite ! _

_Et vous savez quoi ? Merci de me lire ! Même si ce sont des histoires qui sortent de l'esprit d'une folle... Ou une conscience possédée par une folle... Ou une folle possédée par une conscience. _


	7. Ma drogue, c'est toi

Ma drogue, c'est toi.

_Si c'est pas roooomantique comme titre ? Lol Je vois bien : -Je suis drogué ! -Oh la la, c'est horrible ! -Drogué de toi ! Et là, on fait « ah » d'admiration parque enfin bref... Juste que c'est la première chose qui m'est venu ! Bon, vous verrez bien, de toute façon ! J'y pense, pour une histoire avec le nom de Frodon dans le titre, on ne le voit pas beaucoup... (c'est parque il est punit ! Mdr). Il a bien droit d'un peu d'intimidé ? Non mais ! ^^ Bon, aller, je me suis promis de le faire revenir dans le prochain chapitre, ce qui veut dire, peut-être. De toute façon, vu la suite que j'ai imaginé, il devra bien en faire partie. Mais pour l'instant, c'est plus sur nos trois couples favoris ! Ouaaaais ! __Puis si c'est pas le cas, et bas c'est pas grave ! (mon histoire est si géniale que tout le monde l'aime, n'oublions pas ! Mdr). Bon, je vous laisse tranquille maintenant..._

_

* * *

_

C'était l'après-midi, à la taverne. Merry et Estella étaient côte à côte, en face, Diamond et Pippin.

-ça sent la pomme... Murmura Merry

Il se leva pour essayer de trouver l'odeur. Il sentit Estella, qui avait son odeur même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, puis Diamond, qui avait une odeur de champignon (l'odeur de Pippin donc...) et Pippin...

-Pippin ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as du jus de pomme dans les cheveux ? Demanda Merry surprit.

Pippin et Diamond échangèrent un regard, qui voulait tous dire, et Diamond répondit :

-Un Pippounet à la pomme, c'est bon !

Et ils se mirent à rire alors que Merry et Estella les regardaient, dégoutés. Les bruits de dégouts furent interrompus par l'arrivé du couple Gamegie.

-Hé, Rosie ! Appela Estella qui était contente de pouvoir changer de sujet. Viens t'asseoir à côté de nous !

Diamond se leva pour ajouter deux chaises, une à côté d'Estella et une autre près d'elle-même. Ainsi Rosie s'installa à côté d'Estella et Sam à côté de Diamond.

-Merry ! Dit Estella. Va chercher à boire !

-Et pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ? Dit Merry.

-Tu y vas ! Ordonna Estella.

Merry souffla, se leva et obéit.

-Tu l'as bien dressé ! Commenta Diamond.

Elle et Estella se mirent à rire, ce qui n'était pas aux goûts de tous.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Merry devrait lui obéir. Dit Pippin.

-Parque si elle ne le fait pas maintenant, elle ne se fera jamais obéir ! (« surtout avec Merry ! » ajouta Estella alors qu'elle parlait toujours). J'ai fait la même chose avec toi et tu ne t'es pas plains...

-Mais... Dit Pippin. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux !

-Ne sois pas si naïf Pippin... Murmura Diamond.

Estella hochait comme étant d'accord, même Rosie semblait partager son opinion.

-Les hobbites devraient toujours avoir le pouvoir dans un couple ! Dit Rosie qui s'incruster dans la conversation. N'est ce pas Sam ?

Sam semblait aussi à l'aise que Pippin, aucuns des deux n'avaient l'air rassuré du fait qu'il y avait une majorité d'hobbites.

-Oui, si tu le dis Rosie. Répondit Sam. Mais j'étais venu ici pour leur parler de quelque chose.

-Ah... Se rappela Rosie qui n'était pas vraiment enthousiasme. C'est vrai...

-Qu'est que c'est ? Demanda Pippin qui avait hâte de changé de sujet.

-En un mot... Dit Sam qui n'appréciait pas vraiment que les trois autres les ignorent et parlent d'autre chose.

Sam ne put pas continuer puisque les trois hobbites avaient abordé un sujet plutôt intéressant, ou épineux. Lequel, entre Pippin, Merry et Sam, était le « meilleur » ? Ce sujet les firent vite hausser le ton puisque qu'elles étaient tous pour le « sien ». Avant que Sam et Pippin ne purent comprendre, elles parlaient rapidement, elles décidèrent d'aller « régler ça dehors ». Ainsi, quand Merry revint avec des chopes de bières, il trouva uniquement Pippin et Sam.

-Bas ! S'exclama Merry étonné. Elles sont où ?

Pippin haussa les épaules et Sam soupira, ne voulant pas répondre. Merry resta un instant à réfléchir. Les chercher ? Se demanda-t-il. Il regarda les chopes qu'il tenait et il se dit que ça serait bête de perdre de la bonne bière pour ça. Il s'installa à côté de son cousin et les servit, lui y comprit.

Après quelques gorgées, Pippin dit à Sam :

-Au fait ! Tu voulais dire quelque chose ?

-Oui ! Se rappela soudainement Sam. C'est à propos de Frodon.

Merry faillit recracher sa bière en entendant cela.

-Je croyais qu'on ne parlait plus de lui. Dit-il.

-Nuance. Dit Sam. On ne parle plus de lui devant Rosie, Estella et Diamond.

Merry eut l'air de s'en rappeler contrairement à Pippin.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Car Rosie ne supporte plus qu'il vienne dormir dans notre lit. Répondit Sam.

Ceci fit rire Pippin qui s'arrêta quand Merry ajouta :

-Et Estella le déteste depuis qu'il la embrassait.

-Et pour Diam' ? Demanda encore Pippin.

-C'est la meilleure amie d'Estella. Dit Merry.

-Et l'amie de Rosie. Dit Sam. Elles se soutiennent.

Pippin souffla et, avant de boire de nouveau, dit :

-Ce qu'elles sont stupides, ces hobbites !

Les deux autres semblaient d'accord.

-En bref ! Rappela cette fois Merry. De quoi voulais-tu parler à propos de Frodon ?

-Que notre mission est réussie ! Répondit Sam.

-Pas vraiment ! Dit Merry. On ne l'a pas vraiment « aidé » à se trouver une épouse... Et puis... Un Sacquet et une Touque, ce n'est pas fait pour durer !

-Qu'est que tu en sais ? Dit Pippin qui venait de réagir. Ils peuvent très bien s'entendre.

Merry trouva bizarre que ce fut Pippin qui ait dit cela.

-Je pensais que tu aurais été le premier d'accord sur ce point ! Dit Merry.

-Ce ne sont que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis ! Dit Pippin. Et puis, tant qu'il rend Pearl heureuse.

Merry dévisagea encore un moment son cousin avant de comprendre.

-Diamond t'a lavé le cerveau ? Dit-il. On croirait l'entendre ! J'espère que ça ne m'arrivera pas avec Stella...

-C'est déjà en train d'arriver. Dit Sam de son air sérieux.

-Tu ne t'en rend pas encore compte, c'est tout ! Ajouta Pippin.

-Mais non ! S'écria Merry. Je suis Meriadoc le Magnifique ! Je me ferais pas laver le cerveau ou que-sais-je encore !

Il s'était levé quand il avait dit cela, comme sur le point de partir, jusqu'à que les hobbites reviennent.

-Mon Merrychinou ! Dit la voix d'Estella. Tu ne devineras jamais qui à gagner !

Pendant que Pippin riait jusqu'à que Diamond l'appelle « Pippounet » et que Sam se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu faire à Rosie pour qu'elle soit subitement de mauvaise humeur, Merry dit :

-Je ne suis pas ton Merrychinou ! Je ne suis le Merrychinou de personne !

Et sur ce, il quitta la taverne d'un pas décidé.

-Qu'est qu'il y a ? Demanda Estella alors que Diamond et Rosie s'étaient déjà rassises.

Rosie haussa les épaules et Diamond répondit :

-C'est Merry (ça avait l'air de tous expliqué). Par définition, son comportement n'est pas très logique.

Pendant que Estella reprit sa place, Diamond ajouta :

-Quelle idée as-tu eu de l'appeler Merrychinou aussi !

-Il déteste les surnoms. Dit Sam qui avait l'air de si connaître.

-C'est vrai. Confirma Pippin. Il a fallut des années avant qu'il n'accepte que je l'appelle Merry !

Elles eurent l'air de trouver ça drôle, contrairement à Pippin et Sam.

-C'est dommage quand même... Se dit Estella. J'aimerai bien que Merry soit comme Pippin des fois !

Pippin et Diamond parlèrent en même temps :

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques ! Dit Pippin.

-Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as ! Dit Diamond.

Ils se regardèrent, se dévisageant un moment jusqu'à que Pippin ne demande :

-Qu'est que tu veux dire par « chance » ?

-Et bien... Réfléchit Diamond à une manière de lui dire sans le vexer. Tu sais... Des fois j'aimerai que tu sois plus... Ou moins... Plus autoritaire... Que tu prennes les devants.

Pippin fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas et alors qu'Estella avait un regard rêveur en y pensant, Rosie dit :

-Je te comprends. J'aimerai que Sam arrête de rougir dès que je l'embrasse !

Cela fit rire Diamond et Estella, Sam n'apprécia pas trop ne voyant pas le mal, mais se tut.

-Je ne comprends pas. Dit Pippin. Qu'est que c'est « prendre les devants » ?

-C'est... En fait, c'est... Essaya d'expliquer Diamond qui avait bien du mal. Que tu me surprennes ! Que... Que tu me le fasse là, sur cette table !

Pippin fit un « ah ! » croyant que c'était un ordre...

-Mais non Pippin ! Réagit enfin Diamond. C'était un exemple ! On ne peut pas le faire ici, devant eux !

-Heureusement... Murmura Estella qui, pendant une fraction de seconde, y avait cru.

Le visage de Pippin montrait bien son incompréhension.

-Je pense. Dit Sam qui semblait avoir mieux comprit que lui. Qu'elle parle de... Du désir, de la passion.

Pippin dévisagea Diamond muet.

-C'est à cause de ses sœurs. Dit Estella. Elles ont dû lui embrouiller l'esprit.

-C'est vrai que Merry est fils unique. Se rappela Rosie à côté.

-C'est malsain. Dit Sam ce qui fit soupirer Rosie.

-Tu ne vas pas encore leur répété qu'ils n'ont pas droit de le faire hors-mariage ! Dit-il. C'est tout à fait stupide !

-Mais... Commença Sam.

-Pas de mais ! Dit Rosie.

Il ne dit plus rien alors que Pippin riait, l'air de se moquer que ce soit Rosie qui commande.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Lui dit Diamond ce qui coupa l'envie à Pippin de continuer à rire.

Pippin souffla, comprenant, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, qu'elles avaient raison. Que c'étaient elles qui commandaient. Mais, comme Merry avant, il ne voulut pas y croire.

-Je ne me ferais pas laver le cerveau ! Dit Pippin.

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Pippounet. Dit Estella.

-Je ne suis pas ton Pippounet ! Dit Pippin.

-Il va pas si mettre aussi ? Demanda Estella que personne n'entendit hormis elle-même.

Pippin fit mine de partir, pour montrer qu'il était décidé, quand il demanda :

-Sam ? Tu viens ?

Estella, Diamond et Rosie regardèrent Sam comme si, si jamais il osait faire le moindre geste, il le regretterait.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que... Commença-t-il à chercher une excuse.

-Sam ! S'énerva Pippin (bien que, quand Pippin s'énerve, on ne voit pas vraiment la différence). Tu ne vas pas te laisser commander par Rosie !

Sam regarda son épouse qui lui chuchota ensuite :

-Vas-y. Tu pourras toujours nous raconter ce qu'ils ont dit.

Sam hocha la tête et se leva. Pippin fit un « ah ! » tout content, étant persuadé que c'était à lui qu'il obéissait. Et rare était les moments où on lui avait obéit.

* * *

Merry avait marché un moment sur le chemin qui le menait chez lui, au Pays de Bouc, ce qui faisait un long chemin. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'était soudainement arrêté, comme comprenait quelque chose.

-Stella ! S'exclama-t-il, commençant à faire le chemin inverse. Je veux être ton Merrychinou !

Il avait comprit qu'Estella lui manquait. A peine avait-il fait quelques mètres, qu'il trouva Pippin et Sam devant lui.

-Qu'est que tu fais ? Demanda Pippin qui l'avait vu courir comme un fou jusqu'ici.

Merry n'osa pas avouer la vérité. Et même s'il n'était pas un très bon menteur, avec Pippin, n'importe qui pouvait le faire. Il aurait cru n'importe quoi.

-Je vous ai vu de loin. Mentit Merry.

Seulement, Pippin était avec Sam et Sam lui, il n'était pas aussi crédule.

-C'est impossible. Dit Sam. On vient juste de quitter la taverne, quand tu courais, nous étions encore à l'intérieur.

-Oui, oui... Peut-être c'est possible... Trouva seulement à dire Merry qui s'empressa de changer de sujet. Qu'est que vous faites là ?

-Je vais être comme toi ! Répondit Pippin.

Cette réponse ne fit que transformer le visage de Merry par de l'étonnement et de l'incompréhensible, qui pouvait être traduit en un mot : « hein ? ».

-Diamond a fait comprendre à Pippin que, selon elle, il n'exprimait pas assez de désir et de passion à son égard. Traduit Sam.

Merry, de nouveau, affichait son visage d'un « hein ? ». D'habitude, Frodon était là pour traduire ce que disait Sam, il était très doué pour cela, mais comme il n'était pas là... Et aucuns ne savaient ce qu'il faisait, ce qui était peut-être mieux pour eux. Pippin n'aurait sans doute plus voulu que Frodon fréquente sa sœur en savant ce qu'il lui faisait (oui, bien sûr, ils jouaient au scrabble).

Il fallut un moment pour que Merry comprenne enfin.

-Tu vois que j'avais raison ! Fut sa première réaction. Elles vous manipulent ! Il faut vous... Démanipuler !

-Et comment pourront-on faire ça ? Demanda Sam.

-Et bien... Réfléchit Merry. Il faudrait couper nette cette... Dépendance.

Cette fois, ce fut sur le visage de Pippin que se forma un « hein ? ».

-Nous allons devoir les quitter pendant un certain temps. Lui dit Merry.

-Quoi ? S'exclama un peu trop fort Pippin. Mais Diam' ne pourra jamais survivre sans moi !

Sous-entendu que c'est lui, même s'il ne voulait pas le dire, qui ne pourrait survivre sans elle.

-Je savais que tu trouverais ça difficile. Dit Merry (là, Merry pensait à lui aussi, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, il ajouta :). Mais tu dois surmonter ça ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'appelle Pippounet le reste de ta vie ?

Merry n'était pas vraiment sûr que Pippin soit avec Diamond « le reste de sa vie » mais il trouvait que ça sonner mieux que « le temps que vous serrez ensemble ». Surtout que Pippin n'appréciait jamais quand on pouvait envisager que ça ne marche pas entre lui et Diamond.

-Je... Pippin réfléchit quand même un peu. Non... Je ne... Je ne crois pas.

-Bien ! Dit Merry. Et toi Sam ? Tu es d'accord d'être séparé quelques temps de Rosie ?

-Je pense. Répondit simplement Sam.

Sam ne faisait qu'obéir à Rosie, les suivre et raconter ensuite ce qu'ils feront.

-Je ne peux même pas lui dire au revoir ? Demanda Pippin.

Le regard de Merry suffit à répondre. Il aurait voulu autant que Pippin dire au revoir à Estella. Mais il savait que si, que ce soit lui, Pippin ou Sam, les avaient revu avant de partir, ils ne seraient pas partis du tout.

-Allons-y ! Dit Merry.

Et ils lui suivirent. Sans avoir la moindre d'idée où ça allait les mener. Merry ne le savait pas lui-même.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que les trois hobbites attendaient bêtement. Elles avaient même finit les chopes de bières qui étaient à Pippin, Sam et Merry. Elles ne disaient rien depuis. Diamond fut la première qui en eut assez.

-Si c'est pour ne rien dire, autant rentrer chez moi ! Dit-elle.

-On va bien trouver un sujet de conversation. Dit Estella.

-Et quand ? Continuait Diamond. Demain ?

-Je préfère ne rien dire que de dire des sottises. Dit Rosie visant Diamond de son regard.

Diamond ne dit plus rien et elles furent de nouveau muettes pendant un instant.

-Je ne comprends pas. Dit finalement Estella. Pourquoi on parle autant quand ils sont là et quand ils ne le sont plus... Nous n'avons plus rien à dire ?

-Peut-être que nos vies sont tellement concentrés sur eux que... Dès qu'ils partent, nous en avons plus. Suggéra Rosie.

Elles se regardèrent.

-Je croyais que tu préférais ne rien dire que de dire des sottises ? Dit Diamond.

-Ce ne sont pas des sottises ! Corrigea Estella, Diamond n'apprécia pas que sa meilleure amie soit contre elle. Elle a peut-être raison... Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé seules, tous les trois ?

Elles y réfléchirent mais ne trouvèrent pas.

-On s'est déjà retrouvé seules sans eux au moins ? Demanda Diamond. Ou c'est la première fois ?

Elles se regardèrent encore, aucunes n'avaient la réponse.

-Si nous allions dehors ? Proposa Rosie.

Elles furent tous d'accord. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment à l'aise dans cette taverne, seules toutes les trois.

Et donc, dehors :

-Il fait beau ! Commenta Rosie. Tous est verdoyant, les fleurs, l'herbe...

-Arrête Rosie ! Dit Estella. On dirait Sam !

-Et toi ? Dit Diamond. Parfois, on dirait Merry et je ne dis rien.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Dit Estella. Ce n'est pas parque je suis avec lui maintenant que...

Elle fut interrompue par Diamond :

-ça fait bien plus longtemps ! Vous avez pratiquemment grandis ensemble, c'est normal que vous vous ressembliez un peu.

Elles marchèrent un peu ensuite.

-Tiens ! Dit brusquement Diamond. Je sais pourquoi ça ne marchera jamais entre toi et Merry.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Estella qui n'avait pas l'air d'aimé qu'elles abordent ce sujet.

-C'est simple ! Dit Diamond tout fière de pouvoir exposer sa théorie. Vous vous connaissez depuis l'enfance et depuis lors, vous aviez passer votre temps à vous disputez ! A vous moquez mutuellement !

-Une sorte de « Je t'aime, moi non plus » ? Dit Rosie.

-Oui c'est un peu ça ! Dit Diamond contente que Rosie participe. Mais depuis que vous vous aimez, enfin que vous l'avez découvert, ça faisait un moment que vous vous aimiez sans le savoir... Vous avez arrêter vos moqueries !

-Et alors ? Dit Estella qui ne voyait pas le rapport.

-Et alors ? ! Continua Diamond. Vos moqueries sont devenus vitaux ! Vous pouvez essayer de vivre sans pendant un moment mais tôt ou tard, vous reprendrez vos vilaines habitudes !

-Je ne pourrais jamais me moquer de Merrychinou ! Protesta Estella.

Diamond souffla et dit :

-Stella... Un point commun avec Merry : Vous détestez tous les deux les surnoms ! Surtout ceux-là... C'est sûrement pour ça que tu étais la seule à l'appeler Meriadoc !

-Je l'appelle Merry, si tu n'avais pas remarqué... Dit Estella.

-Oui ! Dit-elle. Depuis qu'il aime ce surnom ! Allons ! Je suis sûre que tu as envie de le gronder ! Rappelle-toi quand tu avais mis ta plus belle robe et qu'il t'avait poussé dans la boue !

-Ce n'était pas grave. Mentit Estella. J'en avais une autre de toute façon.

-Et quand il a fait croire à toute la Comté que tu aimais Frodon ? Dit Rosie.

-Je m'en souviens parfaitement ! Dit Estella qui s'énerver peu à peu. C'est à cause de ce foutu souvenir que ce pervers m'a embrassé...

-Et la fois où il a volé des peluches et les à revendus ? Dit Diamond.

-Je ne jouais plus avec... Mentit encore Estella.

-Même quand il a gardé ta peluche favorite et t'as obligé à la racheter ? Dit Rosie.

-C'était l'argent de mes parents. Dit Estella.

-Et toutes les fois où il est entré dans ta chambre pour te faire peur ? Dit Diamond.

Ne trouvant rien à redire, Estella souffla.

-Et quand il s'amusait à lancer tes vêtements par dessus le pont ? Dit Rosie.

-Je crois même qu'il a gardé certains sous-vêtements... Dit Diamond.

-Bon ! S'écria Estella. Peut-être que j'ai bien envie de me venger un peu mais... ! Il était jeune !

-Euh... Dit Rosie soudainement gênée. Pour les vêtements, c'était il y a une semaine.

-Oui. Confirma Diamond. Pippin m'a raconté qu'ils s'amusaient à voir qui les lanceraient le plus loin.

-Quoi ? ! S'écria Estella. C'est pour ça qui me manquait tellement de vêtements ! Il va m'entendre ce Brandebouc !

Estella courait déjà partout en criant :

-Meriadoc ! Ramène immédiatement tes fesses ici que je puise te botter le cul !

Rosie regarda Estella se demandant si ça avait été une si bonne idée. Elle se tourna vers Diamond qui souriait. Toujours aussi souriante, Diamond dit à Rosie :

-J'ai sauvé leur couple !

Rosie n'en était pas si sûre...


	8. Ah, le camping !

Ah, le camping !

_Je sais, c'est tout à fait stupide comme titre, mais des fois c'est dure de trouver des noms ! Je ne sais pas mais ce chapitre, je sens qui il y a des moments, intenses on va dire, en tout cas, que je l'écrivais, j'avais l'impression de me drogué ! Lol (même si, techniquement, je ne sais pas c'est !) La nouveau drogue, l'écriture ! ^^ _

_Enfin bref, peut-être était-il moins amusant celui-ci... Mais bon !_

_

* * *

_

Merry, Pippin et Sam avaient quitté Hobbitebourg depuis quelques minutes quand ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous.

-Monsieur Frodon ! S'exclama Sam le plus surpris. Que faites-vous ici ? Si loin de Cul-de-sac ?

C'était la question qu'ils se posaient tous les trois. Frodon semblait épuiser, reprenant son souffle, il avait couru visiblement. Il n'était pas coiffé et était habillé négligemment. Il avait l'air de fuir quelque chose à la manière qu'il avait de se retourné vivement. Il n'eut pas même l'air d'entendre la question de Sam, ou il l'ignorait simplement, car il demanda :

-Où allez-vous ?

Sam et Pippin se tournèrent vers Merry, l'air de dire que c'était lui qui avait la réponse.

-Je pensais qu'on irait... Se promener seuls entre hobbits dans les environs. Répondit Merry qui avait réfléchis à la question sur le chemin. On ferait du camping si on veut.

Frodon ne réfléchit pas au fait que trois hobbits faisant du « camping » seuls loin des autres pouvaient avoir l'air « suspect », et dit :

-Peu importe, je vous suivrais.

Aucuns n'y virent d'objection.

* * *

Estella avait abandonné l'idée de gronder Merry, le fait de ne pas le trouver l'avait calmé. Diamond l'avait aidé, étant convaincue qu'une dispute ne pourrait faire que de bien à ce petit couple. Quant à Rosie, elle avait aidé aussi, pensant pouvoir retrouver Sam par la même occasion. Alors qu'elles avaient fait un bout de chemin depuis le Dragon Vert, Estella dit :

-Ils sont sûrement rentrer chez eux !

Elles avaient donc prévu de se séparer pour retrouver leurs amants respectifs, prévu jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une hobbite en furie. Ce n'était autre que Pearl Touque.

-Bonjour Pearl ! Dit Diamond qui semblait prendre le rôle de Pippin, en utilisant l'ironie. Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?

Mais il suffisait de voir son visage pour savoir que non.

-Laisse-la tranquille ! Dit Rosie qui n'aimait pas qu'on se moque apparemment.

-C'est vrai ! Rajouta Estella. Ce qu'elle peut nous raconter est sûrement intéressant !

Les trois hobbites imaginaient déjà dire à tous ce que Pearl avait à dire.

-Je ne vous le direz pas ! Dit-elle savant ce qu'elles voulaient faire.

-Tu vas le dire ou Pippin te collera un pain ! Menaça Diamond.

Pearl, Estella et Rosie se regardèrent quelques secondes et se mirent ensuite à rire.

-Qu'est qui il y a de si drôle ? Demanda Diamond en croisant les bras.

-Diam'. Répondit Estella. Pippin serait incapable de faire mal à une mouche !

Elles riaient de nouveau.

-C'est même pas vrai ! Défendit Diamond. Pippin est un brave hobbit, courageux...

-Tu ne crois pas à son histoire quand même ? L'interrompit Estella. Que bla bla j'ai sauvé la Terre du Milieu, bla bla j'ai sauvé des vies, bla bla...

Elle aurait continuer longtemps ainsi si elle n'avait pas remarqué que Pearl essayait de profiter de ce changement de sujet pour déguerpir discrètement. Pearl pouvait essayer, mais on ne peut rien contre trois hobbites assoiffées par les rumeurs.

-Ce n'est pas vos affaires. Protesta Pearl qui eut le marre d'ajouter : C'est à Frody que je veux parler.

Diamond émit un petit bruit aigu hystérique qui signifiait : « C'est trop mignon ! » alors que Estella en riait. Elle avait toujours trouvé drôle et stupide les surnoms niais que pouvaient donner certains.

Même si elle en avait fait un pour Merry, elle trouvait toujours cela stupide. Sans doute l'avait-elle fait pour agacer Merry, ou en pensant bêtement que si Diamond le faisait, elle devait le faire. Ou peut-être juste avait-elle été soûle à ce moment-là. Comme toujours ce fut la (ou le ça dépend) Gamegie qui les calma.

-Si elle ne veut pas en parler, elle n'est pas obligée de le faire ! Dit Rosie, mais son envie d'en savoir plus prit le dessus. Mais tu peux nous parler Pearl, on ne dira rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lança un regard à Estella et Diamond ensuite, un regard plutôt convaincant. Estella se joignit à Diamond en croisant aussi les bras, elles levèrent les yeux au ciel presque au même moment.

-Vraiment ? Dit Pearl pas très sûre. Vous ne direz rien ?

De nouveau ce regard de Rosie envers Diamond et Estella. Celles-ci soupirent mais hochèrent la tête à contre cœur. Rosie confirma d'un petit « oui ».

-Bien, en fait... Dit Pearl en baisant la tête. C'est Frodon, il m'a... Quitté si on veut...

On ne put pas empêcher une explosion de « quoi ? » de la part des trois.

-Oh non ! Se lamenta Diamond mais pas pour Pearl. Moi qui rêvait que Frodon puise être mon beau-frère par alliance !

Estella regarda son amie scandalisée et fit de nouveau un « quoi ? » bien plus sonore, comme si c'était bien pire.

-Bien oui ! Dit Diamond comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Leurs enfants et les miens auraient été cousins ! Et les tiens, ils seraient cousins issus de cousins germains ! On ferait de super réunions de famille, ça serait pas génial ?

Il eut un silence puis Estella prit Diamond par les épaules et lui dit très sérieusement :

-Diam', ne répète jamais ça devant Merry, ni Pippin, ni Sam, ni Frodon !

Diamond ne se demanda même pas pourquoi, elle lui obéit simplement.

-Au fait. Dit Rosie qui les ramena de nouveau au sujet. Pourquoi-t-a-il quitté ?

-C'est justement pour ça que je lui ai couru après ! S'énerva un peu Pearl qu'on l'ait ignoré. Il ne me l'a même pas dit !

Estella chuchota quelque chose comme : « Tu parles d'un salo... », Diamond hocha la tête ayant entendu visiblement.

-Mais comment sas-tu qu'il t'a quitté alors ? Demanda Rosie qui voulait tirer cette affaire au clair.

-Il est partit ce matin en laissant ça. Répondit Pearl en sortant un papier de sa poche.

-En plus c'est un lâche... Même pas capable de le dire en face. Chuchota encore Estella et Diamond hocha de nouveau la tête.

Rosie lut ce qui avait marqué, et, éclata de rire.

-Qu'est qui il y a ? Qu'est qui il y a ? Répéta Diamond.

Estella et Diamond semblaient brusquement intéresser. Elles lurent au-dessus de l'épaule de Rosie et se mirent aussi à rire.

-Les fautes d'orthographe ! Dit Diamond tout haut ce que pensaient les deux autres tout bas.

-Ce n'est pas ça le plus important ! Dit Pearl pas très contente.

-Mais oui ! Dit Estella en pointant du doigt quelque chose sur le papier. Le plus important c'est le magnifique dessin qu'il l'a fait !

Et elles éclatèrent de nouveau de rire.

* * *

Les quatre hobbits s'étaient installés dans une prairie entourait de quelques arbres. Ils firent un feu, une sorte d'abri, cherchèrent à manger, bien décidés à rester ici quelques jours. A peine quelques minutes s'écoulèrent que Frodon avait disparu. Sam fut le premier, et le seul, puisque les deux cousins semblaient bien pu intéresser par la comparaison de leurs « fiancées » respectifs. Il souffla et se mit à en quête d'aller chercher Frodon.

Frodon s'était isolé dans un coin, pas très loin mais assez pour personne -qui ne le cherche pas- ne le trouve. Seulement, il avait oublié que Sam faisait attention à ses moindres gestes. Il était assit sur une pierre plate et ne cessait d'examiner son annulaire manquant. Il souffla et puis, doucement, il se mit à pleurer. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sam surgit.

-Vous n'avez pas bien monsieur Frodon ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Quand il l'entendit, Frodon partit comme un animal auquel on aurait fait peur. Mais Sam n'abandonna pas et se mit à le poursuivre.

-Frodon ! Criait-il. Frodon !

Frodon courait se retournant parfois, il ignora les arbres qui se rapprochaient et se faisaient plus épais. Mais à un moment, il se retourna une nouveau fois et ne vit pas la colline qui descendait sous ses pieds. Il perdit son équilibre et dégringola jusqu'en bas d'où il ne bougea plus, restant allonger comme s'il était inconscient.

Sam, même de loin, l'avait vu tombé et finit bientôt par le retrouver.

-Monsieur Frodon ! S'exclama-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Vous n'avez pas bien ? Dites-moi ce que vous avez ! Que je puise vous aider !

-Personne ne le peut, Sam. Dit Frodon d'une petite voix. Personne. Je suis seul, Sam, seul.

Sam le serra plus fort, sentant que son maitre commençait à pleurer, et lui aussi sans doute. Frodon eut un rictus et serra le poing de douleur. Sam se sentit impuissant.

-Il faut vous ramener ! Dit Sam se forçant à porter Frodon.

-Non ! Réussit à dire Frodon. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas ! Pearl ne doit pas me voir ainsi ! (sa voix devint de plus en plus faible :) Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre pour moi... A cause de moi.

Seulement, comme il sombra dans l'inconscience, il ne put pas vraiment choisir.

Pendant ce temps-là Pippin et Merry se disputaient.

-Et moi je te dis que c'est Diamond la plus belle ! Dit Pippin.

-Mais Estella est belle ET intelligente ! Dit Merry.

Pippin souffla et ils boudèrent dans leurs coins un instant.

-Qu'est qui nous arrive ? Se demanda Pippin. On s'était promis de ne jamais se disputer pour des filles !

-On a grandi. Supposa Merry.

-Tu parles ! Dit son cousin. Tu suces encore ton pouce !

-Menteur ! Dit Merry avec une voix enfantine qui allait bien avec sa supposition. C'est même pas vrai !

-Si, si ! Continuait Pippin. Même que je le dirais à Estella !

Ils commençaient à se battre et à se tirer les cheveux quand Sam arriva. Ils furent tellement surpris de le voir portait Frodon qu'ils arrêtèrent leur dispute.

-Il est malade ? Demanda Pippin.

-Tous laisse supposer que oui. Répondit Sam d'un ton grave. Il serait préférable de le ramener chez lui.

Les deux cousins soupirent en comprenant qu'ils étaient venus pour rien, ou pour une « chouette » balade. Et ils se mirent à trois pour le porter.

* * *

Le chemin ne fut pas long, ils n'étaient pas allés très loin, mais sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent Diamond, Estella, Rosie et Pearl qui étaient elles-mêmes à leur recherche.

-Ou étiez-vous ? Demanda Estella.

-Et qu'est qu'il y a ? Demanda Diamond.

Ils ne répondirent pas comme Pearl s'était jeté sur Frodon.

-Mais qu'est que lui ai arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Les trois autres se rapprochèrent et ils finirent tous par être autour de Frodon et Pearl.

-Il... Se rendit compte Rosie surprise. Il ronfle ?

Il eut quelques secondes pour voir si elle disait vrai, et comme c'était le cas, ils se mirent à rire.

-Hé ! Attendez ! Réagit Merry qui s'arrêta de rire. Ça veut dire qu'on la portait pendant une heure (il exagérait évidemment) alors qu'il dormait !

Mécontent, ou même en colère, Merry donna un coup de pied à Frodon pour qu'il se réveille.

-Mais ça va pas ? S'énerva Pearl qui l'avait très bien vu.

-Qu'est qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Demanda Estella.

-Et bien... C'était pour le réveillé... Répondit Merry étonné qu'elles réagissent comme cela.

-Mais quel idiot ! Se dit Pearl en observant Frodon, qui était toujours inconscient.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de shooter dans Frodon ! Dit Estella s'énervant elle aussi.

-Je ne l'ai pas shooté ! Dit Merry qui n'aimait pas son ton. Je l'ai un peu tapé, c'est tout.

-Un peu ! Continuait Estella. Un peu beaucoup !

Merry souffla et lui dit :

-Tu aurais préférer que je lui dise des mots d'amours pour le réveiller ?

-J'aurais bien aimer voir ça ! Dit Estella. Moi tu m'en dis jamais !

-Mais... Fit Merry qui venait de comprendre qu'il était en pleine dispute. C'est stupide !

Malgré ça, Merry voulait que cette dispute s'arrête alors il s'y essayait.

-Stella... Il prit une voix mielleuse qui aurait pu servir pour torturer. Mon... Ma... Chérie ? (Il souffla et il reprit sa voix ordinaire :) Non ! C'est trop stupide !

-Si c'est comme ça, moi je boude ! Dit Estella qui croisa les bras.

-Alors moi je vais shooter qui je veux ! Dit Merry agacé.

-Vous ne toucherez pas à monsieur Frodon ! Défendit Sam.

-OK Sam ! Dit Merry en remontant ses manches. Je commencerai par toi !

Ils allaient se battre (et non, ils ne le firent pas _(tant mieux, Merry se serait pris une branlée)_) quand Frodon finit enfin sa ne demanda ni pourquoi ni comment il était là mais dit :

-Oh ! Le ciel est bleu !

La plupart des hobbits autour de lui le regardaient, perplexe, et certains s'empêchaient de rire.

-Vous lui avez mis un coup sur la tête ou quoi ? Demanda Diamond.

-Il a toujours été comme ça. Chuchota Merry.

Pippin se retint de rire. Frodon, lui, répétait le mot « bleu ».

-La maladie a dû lui atteindre le cerveau ! Supposa Sam.

-Mais quelle maladie ? Demanda Diamond.

-Il n'est pas malade ! Dit Merry. Il a juste roupillé !

-Monsieur Frodon est très malade. Assura Sam qui était plutôt bien placé pour le dire.

Seulement, le principal intéressé n'était pas de cet avis.

-Je ne suis pas malade ! Dit Frodon en essayant de se relever.

Comme il faillit retomber à plusieurs reprises, Pearl devait l'aider pour qu'il reste debout, ce qui venait de dire n'était pas très crédible.

-Ne plaisante pas avec ça ! Dit Pearl. Je ne veux pas que mon Frody ne se soigne pas !

-Frody ? Fit Frodon en comprenant qu'elle parlait de lui.

-Je veux dire... Pearl se sentait un peu gêner d'un coup. Frodon...

A côté, Merry et Estella, en même temps, se mirent à rire, Diamond disait toujours que c'était mignon, Pippin eut un regard compréhensible envers Frodon (lui-même se faisait appeler « Pippounet »). Sam se retenait de sourire, trouvant cela drôle, car Rosie le surveillait l'air de dire qu'il ne devait pas en rire, ni même en sourire.

-Cul-de-sac n'est plus très loin. Dit Sam qui avait repris son sérieux.

Sous-entendu d'y aller et d'y déposer Frodon, celui-ci le comprenant très bien apparemment.

-C'est toi même, pas plus tard qui il y a quelques jours, qui disait que je devais sortir ! Dit Frodon.

-Un Frody bronzé c'est pas terrible... Se murmura Pearl pour elle-même.

-Mais vous êtes malade monsieur Frodon ! Disait toujours Sam. Il serait plus sage de vous reposez.

-Il a déjà dormi assez comme ça... Chuchota cette fois Merry.

-On retournera ou on était après ? Demanda Pippin.

Cette question, malheureusement pour eux, eut l'effet de rappeler aux quatre hobbites qu'avant leur arrivé, elles les cherchaient.

-Au fait, ou étiez-vous ? Demanda Diamond.

-Ou-t-on ils emmenaient ? Demanda Rosie à Sam, comme si c'était les trois autres qui l'avaient forcé à venir.

-Tu aurais mieux fait d'y rester... Dit Estella qui boudait toujours Merry, il soupira justement en entendant cela.

Sam sut qu'il ne devait pas leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé, le regard de Frodon laissait le supposer, ainsi, il ne dit rien. Malgré cela, ils le ramenèrent chez lui. Avec les quatre hobbites en plus, c'était plus rapide.

Quand il s'endormit dans son lit, ils partirent tous, sauf Pearl qui resta avec lui. Elle dormit avec lui simplement. Et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Frodon quitta le lit discrètement et alla dans son « cabinet de travail » pour y écrire. Seulement, Sam se doutant de quelque chose, revint et le découvrit ainsi. En train d'écrire. Il était toujours aussi pâle.

-Qu'y a-t-il, monsieur Frodon ? Demanda Sam.

Frodon quitta son écriture et regarda Sam, d'un regard étrange qui n'était pas vraiment le sien.

-Je suis blessé, Répondit-il, blessé ; cela ne se guérira jamais vraiment.

Nous étions le 6 octobre.

* * *

_Merci qui ? Merci Tolkien !_


	9. Je t'aime, moi non plus

Je t'aime, moi non plus.

_Le nom de ce chapitre est pour Merry et Estella, parque leur relation, eh bien, est comme cela. Bon, je sais, le chapitre est court, mais pas moins important, si on veut en tout cas. J'avais envie de le laissé comme cela, parque... C'est juste tout mignon tout parfait ! Lol Ce n'est pas vraiment marrant, c'est juste... Ah... ! ^^_

_Bref, savourez-bien hein ! Vous verrez que ça va passer vite !_

* * *

Le matin, le soleil se levait, réveillant certains qui avaient dormit à la belle étoile.

-Veux dormir encore ! Se plaignit Pippin.

Il remua dans son « lit » improvisé et couvrit ses yeux avec son bras. Quelqu'un souffla à côté de lui et le força à se lever.

-Si c'est pour dormir, tu n'as qu'à rentrer chez toi ! Dit Merry.

-Au moins là-bas, il y a Diamond !

-Pippin... C'est justement pour ça qu'on est ici !

-Et Sam alors ? Pourquoi il n'est pas resté avec nous ? Dit Pippin.

-Rosie a besoin de Sam en ce moment. Répondit son cousin.

-Et moi j'ai besoin de Diamond ! Dit Pippin. Elle me manque !

Merry soupira, puis finalement, dit :

-Bon, c'est vrai que ça fait deux jours, je crois qu'on a dû couper notre dépendance depuis, non ? Elles nous ont peut-être même oublier !

En imaginant cela, Pippin allait se mettre à pleurer.

-Non, non ! Se reprit Merry qui ne voulait pas réconforter Pippin pendant une demi-heure. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'attend...

En entendant cela, Pippin s'empressait déjà de retourner chez lui, suivit d'un Merry qui se demandait s'ils n'auraient pas dû attendre plus longtemps.

* * *

Diamond attendait dehors dans le jardin de Sam ou elle et Estella avaient pris l'habitude d'attendre. Rosie avait aussi prit l'habitude de les surveiller pour qu'elles n'abiment pas le jardin de Sam. Et Sam, lui, surveillait son épouse, même s'il restait plus à l'écart comme les hobbites parlaient de chose de... De hobbites.

-S'il revient, qu'est que tu feras ? Demanda Estella à Diamond.

Diamond eut un petit sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire.

-Tu es sûr qu'il sera d'accord ? Dit Estella qui donnait l'impression de lire dans les pensées de son amie. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas le forcer...

-Mais je n'ai jamais fait ! Dit Diamond.

-Je me rappelle d'une certaine scène que j'ai surprise qui me donner l'impression du contraire. Dit-elle.

-Quelle scène ? S'intéressa Rosie.

-Des choses malsaines et indécentes ! Dit Estella en imitant la voix de Sam.

Elles se mirent à rire. Sam préféra sourire en entendant cela. Il écoutait la conversation, presque contre son gré. Il faisait cela souvent, il écoutait les conversations, contre son gré...

De toute façon, elles ne continuèrent jamais cette discussion, puisque Pippin apparut, à bout de souffle comme il avait couru, devant elle. Diamond lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela, tellement long que Merry avait rattrapé son retard. Lui n'avait pas couru.

En voyant son cousin et Diamond, Merry s'attendit à la même chose de la part d'Estella. Elle s'approcha de lui et dit juste :

-Pourquoi es-tu parti si longtemps ?

Merry devint triste en imaginant qu'elle allait le « gronder ».

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas rester ici ? Idiot ! Disait Estella.

Merry se sentit mal pendant quelques secondes et puis, il remarqua qu'Estella souriait, sans raisons apparentes.

-Tu es revenu, c'est déjà ça. Se dit-elle.

Elle sourit toujours.

-Embrasse-le ! Ordonna Rosie qui les observé depuis un instant.

Comme s'ils étaient obligés d'obéir, ils le firent.

-Tu leur montres des comportements malsains ! Dit Sam qui avait « espionné » la scène.

-Ah, mon Sam ! Dit Rosie dans un soupir. Je n'en ferais plus alors, des choses « malsaines et indécentes ».

En voyant que son Sam rougissait, Rosie se mit à rire.

* * *

Ils se séparèrent, chaque petits couples voulaient être seuls pour leurs retrouvailles, ou juste être seuls, tout court. Diamond rentra chez elle avec un soupir, l'endroit semblait vide, mais dès que Pippin eut franchi la porte, elle se mit à sourire. Elle le regarda et devina à quoi il pensait.

-Tu as faim mon Pippounet ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le sourire de Pippin suffit à répondre. Diamond s'appropria la cuisine alors que Pippin l'observait, assit à une table, déjà prêt à manger.

-Me diras-tu pourquoi tu es parti ? Dit Diamond tout en coupant des légumes.

Il eut un silence, elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir que Pippin réfléchissait.

-Merry m'a forcé ! Fut son excuse.

Diamond aurait pu faire remarquer qu'il pouvait refuser de le suivre mais elle se retint. Ça n'aurait fait que déclencher une dispute et ça, elle ne voulait pas. Il eut de nouveau un silence seulement Diamond était bien trop concentrée sur sa cuisine qu'elle n'y fit pas attention. Et puis d'un coup, elle s'arrêta, surprise d'avoir soudainement deux bras en plus. Pippin était derrière elle et imitaient ses gestes. Suivant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle essaya de terminer en restant concentrer mais elle ne le put pas. Pippin prenait plaisir à l'embrasser dans le cou et à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ce qui n'était pas très hygiénique comme il venait juste de toucher de la nourriture. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau mais cette fois se retourna, se retrouvant en face de Pippin, dans ses bras. Elle le couvrit de baisers autant qu'elle le fut elle-même par lui. Leur étreinte dura un moment jusqu'à que Diamond ne put plus résister et déboutonna la chemise de Pippin. Celui-ci faisant la même chose avec la robe de Diamond. Ils se serrèrent, leurs peaux maintenant nus se touchaient, ils ne tenaient même plus debout. Rien ne leur servait de rester debout de toute façon.

* * *

Merry et Estella ne disaient rien. Ils se regardaient bêtement, face à face. Finalement, Estella demanda :

-Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il lui avait manqué, lui non plus. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils étaient habitués à se détester que ceux se manquaient leur étaient étranges.

-J'avais besoin de partir. Répondit Merry, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda encore Estella.

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Dit Merry.

-Et pourquoi ? Dit Estella qui semblait un peu s'énerver de ne pas avoir une réponse claire.

-Je devais être loin de toi. Dit-il froidement.

Estella en eut le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas tant la phrase mais la manière dont il l'avait dit. Comme si c'était une bonne chose qu'ils soient l'un de l'autre. Aucuns des deux n'auraient pu dire que c'était faux. Car ils étaient -d'une certaine manière- enfermés dans les rôles qu'ils avaient depuis l'enfance. Pourtant, Estella sentait que, quelque part, elle se devait de dire quelque chose. Qui était stupide de se faire croire que tous étaient comme avant.

-Merry... Chuchota-t-elle presque surprise par sa propre voix. Ne dis pas ça.

Merry fut surprit lui aussi, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Il pensait qu'elle se serait moquer de lui, comme elle le faisait toujours. Et à son plus grand étonnement, elle éclata en sanglot. Elle, Estella Bolger, pleurait devant lui. Celle qui était pour lui, l'exemple de la « plus forte ». Qui ne pleurait jamais, pas même quand elle avait subi les pires moqueries de sa part. La voir pleurée ainsi, devant lui, brisa quelque chose chez Merry. Il n'arrivait plus à concevoir de pouvoir se moquer d'elle. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de la voir souffrir, quelqu'un la fasse souffrir. Surtout, il s'en voulait, il l'avait fait souffrir, il ne voulait pas. Il se sentait stupide. Il voulait la protéger mais qui la protégerait de lui ?

-Je suis désolé ! S'écria-t-il désespéré, pensant qu'elle arrêterait ce supplice qu'était de la voir pleurée. Je ne voulais pas ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

Il continua de s'agiter devant elle en criant qu'il était désolé. Au bout d'un moment, les pleurs d'Estella devint un rire.

-Qui a-t-il de si drôle ? Demanda Merry pas ravi qu'elle ne le prenne pas au sérieux.

-C'est la première fois. Murmura-t-elle, ses pleurs avaient usé sa voix. Que je vois Meriadoc Brandebouc être désolé.

-C'est la première fois que je vois Estella Bolger pleurait. Dit Merry.

Estella eut un demi-sourire. Et puis, Merry la prit dans ses bras, ce qui surprit Estella. Mais elle ne dit rien, savourant sa chaleur, son odeur... Seulement, Merry y mit vite fin. Il voulait la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé. Dit-il. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer... Je veux... (il eut un peu de mal à poursuivre :) Je veux que tu sois heureuse, Stella.

Cela semblait être la plus belle chose qu'on ne lui ait jamais dite. Même si c'était une phrase toute simple... Savoir que quelqu'un s'inquiétait de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, ce fut comme une explosion qui la submergea. De la joie peut-être, elle ne le savait pas vraiment elle-même. Toute compte fait qu'elle dit à haute voix, ne pouvant s'empêcher :

-Je t'aime Merry !

Sur le coup, Merry faillit tomber, tellement cela le surprit.

-Tu... Tu... ? Fut la seule chose qu'il arriva à dire. Moi ?

Il avait dû mal à y croire.

-Moi ? Continua-t-il. Moi le pauvre Meriadoc Brandebouc ?

-Oui. Dit-elle plutôt amusée par sa réaction. Moi, Estella Bolger, j'aime Meriadoc Brandebouc !

On aurait dit qu'on venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde. Il reprit son souffle comme venant de faire une course. Et puis, il la serra dans ses bras, plus fort cette fois. Estella sentit quelque chose d'humide dans son cou.

-Merry... ? Demanda étonnée. Tu... Tu pleures ?

-Non. Répondit faiblement alors qu'on entendait bien qu'il avait le nez bouché. Un Brandebouc ne pleure pas.

Estella sourit, elle savait qu'il pleurait, elle le sentait bien. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien, elle le laissa sans rien dire, se remettre de ses émotions dans ses bras. Elle sourit sans qu'il ne le sache.


	10. Deux couples ne font pas bon ménage

Deux couples ne font pas bon ménage.

_Et donc voilà la suuuuuuuuuite ! Avouez que vous étiez impatients hein ? Ou pas ! Enfin, peu importe, tant que vous me lisez. (parque si vous lisez ceci c'est que vous me lisez, non ?). Et donc, après Pippin et Diamond, Merry et Estella, les deux autres couples tous choupis ! Chaque un son tour ! ^^_

* * *

La journée avait à peine commencé quand Pippin et Merry revinrent. Pippin partit avec Diamond et Merry avec Estella, évidemment. Rosie les regarda partirent, un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir profiter plus longtemps de ses deux amies. Voir Sam qui s'occupait, soi-disant, de ses fleurs, mais qui en fait les écoutait elle le savait très bien, lui redonna le sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui, il était à genoux.

-Qu'est que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle comme si elle ne le savait pas.

Sam la regarda, faisait mine d'être étonné en la voyant, comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avant de sa présence.

-Je jardine... Répondit-il. Comme tu vois.

Rosie se mit à sourire de plus belle. Sam ne comprenant pas pourquoi demanda :

-Pourquoi souris-tu ?

-Tu me tutoies ! Fit-elle remarquer.

-Oh ! Fit Sam qui semblait seulement s'en rendre compte. Je suis désolé.

Rosie rit devant l'air gêné qu'avait Sam. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux, continuant à rire, et l'embrassa. Sam était toujours aussi gêné. Rosie sourit et lui dit :

-Tu es adorable.

Elle rit de nouveau en voyant qu'il s'était mit à rougir.

-Arrête ! Dit-elle d'un ton plaisant. Je ne pourrais pas survivre si tu es trop adorable comme ça !

Pour qu'il lui obéisse, elle l'embrassa encore. Ça avait au moins le mérite de le faire penser à autre chose qu'à ses fleurs.

* * *

Au même moment, Frodon venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Quelqu'un avait ouvert les rideaux en grands l'aveuglant avec les rayons du soleil. Il crut que c'était Sam. Il s'emmitoufla sous sa couverture pour ne plus voir le soleil qui dérangeait son sommeil tardif.

-Aller ! On se réveille ! Dit une voix qui chantonnait pratiquement.

Frodon voyait mal Sam chantait dès le matin et... Avoir une voix si féminine.

-Mon petit Frody... Dit la voix pleine de tendresse. On se lève !

Frodon espérant vraiment que ce ne soit pas Sam. Il retira péniblement la couverture et eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il s'assit au centre de son lit et regarda celle qui l'avait réveillé.

-Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? Dit-elle.

Frodon aurait préféré lui dire bonne nuit.

-Bonjour... Pearl. Arriva-t-il à dire avant de faire mine de se rendormir.

-Frodon ! Lève toi tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-elle.

On entendait dans sa voix qu'elle avait des années d'entrainements sur ses petites sœurs et son petit frère.

-Mais il est trop tôt ! Se plaignit Frodon. Le jour vient à peine de se lever !

-C'est que j'ai envie de profité de toi au maximum ! Dit Pearl qui s'approcha lentement de lui.

Il sursauta et faillit tomber de son lit quand elle retira la couverture et la jeta au loin.

-Mais ! Protesta-t-il.

Pearl aurait pu rester un moment à l'admirer dans sa chemise de nuit mais son esprit lui interdisait. Il gagnerait sinon. Elle ne voulait pas passer la journée dans un lit... Quoique avec lui...

-Maintenant, va te laver ! Dit-elle, là, à genoux, sur son lit, les bras croisés.

-J'ai pas envie. Dit Frodon d'une voix enfantine.

-Si tu es sage, j'irai te rejoindre. Dit Pearl avec un regard qui voulait tout dire.

Frodon se leva d'un bond et arriva directement dans la salle de bain.

-Trop facile. Se dit Pearl ensuite, à haute voix.

Elle rit un peu et alla faire leur petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Rosie ne quittait plus son époux des yeux depuis déjà un moment. Sam n'avait pas même l'air de se rendre compte. Le jardinage semblait plus intéressant.

-Sam ? Dit Rosie reprit de tendresse.

-Oui ? Fit Sam sans la regarder.

-Tu es beau. Dit Rosie avec un sourire.

Sam n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Sam ? Dit de nouveau Rosie.

-Oui ? Fit de nouveau Sam.

-Rentrons. Dit Rosie.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Sam en montrant les alentours. Il fait beau !

-Ce que je veux faire... Essaya d'expliquer Rosie. On ne peut pas le faire... Dehors. Ça serait... « Indécent et malsain » comme tu dis.

Sam regardait Rosie maintenant mais il ne faisait que froncer les sourcils. Rosie souffla. Pourquoi faillit-il que ce soit si dure ? Se demanda-t-elle.

-Sam... Essaya de nouveau d'expliquer. On... On est marié, non ? Donc on devrait... Tu devrais... Remplir ton devoir de mari.

Sam ne semblait toujours pas comprendre. Rosie soupira. Elle devait le dire directement sinon il ne comprendrait pas.

-Sam, je veux le faire. Pour t'avoir toi, mon p'tit mari joufflu, rien qu'à moi ! Dit-elle, ce qui semblait l'amuser.

Elle due le forcer à le suivre, à quitter son « magnifique jardin ». Chez eux, ils étaient enfin seuls, loin des regards indiscrets. Pour qu'il comprenne enfin, Rosie se mit immédiatement à lui enlever sa chemise. Elle l'embrassa ensuite un long moment, plusieurs fois, un peu partout. Sam était comme figé ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment lui plaire.

-Sam. Fit Rosie. Je sais que tu en as envie, rien ne te retient... Personne ne te verra ici.

Sam fut rassuré et ils furent deux à s'embrasser. A se caresser lentement, à se...

* * *

Brusquement, leur porte d'entré claqua et Sam se rappela alors qu'ils invitaient Frodon à venir chez lui avec Pearl. Ils remirent « convenablement » leurs vêtements, la plupart avait mystérieusement disparue, ils durent se dépêcher pour avoir l'air de rien.

Quelques minutes avant, sur le chemin, Frodon boudait.

-Tu m'as mentis. Dit-il comme si c'était la première fois qu'on lui mettait.

-Oh, Frody ! C'est bon ! Dit Pearl pas ravie qu'il lui en veule simplement pour ça.

-Puis ne m'appelle pas Frody c'est... Bizarre. Dit-il.

-Frody, Frody ! Continuait Pearl pour l'embêter.

Mais il ne dit rien comme elle lui prit ensuite la main, ce qui semblait le calmer. Ils entrèrent sans frapper et cherchaient Sam.

-Sam ! Appelait Frodon. Sam !

Ils le trouvèrent mais furent un peu surpris de constater qu'il était en train de se rhabiller.

-Qu'est que tu faisais sale petit coquin ? Fit Frodon chaleureusement.

Frodon, et Pearl aussi, semblaient amuser par cette scène. Sam, lui, était plutôt gêné.

-Allons Sam ! Dit Pearl. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

-C'est ce que j'essaye de lui faire comprendre depuis ce matin ! Dit Rosie en les rejoignant.

Rosie n'était pas très contente qu'ils viennent ainsi chez elle, sans frapper en plus, puisque qu'ils venaient d'interrompre un moment très important.

-Je pensiez que vous ne viendrez pas. Dit Sam comme pour s'excuser. Vous

avez mademoiselle Pearl maintenant, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

-Ne dis pas de sottises. Dit Frodon. J'aurai toujours besoin de toi.

Sur ces paroles, ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras. Pearl et Rosie avaient l'air un peu jalouses mais aucunes n'avaient envie de s'imposer.

* * *

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ce qui n'était qu'après un long moment selon Rosie et Pearl, Frodon dit :

-Sam, tu ne nous avais pas promis un second petit-déjeuner ?

-Vous avez raison, monsieur Frodon ! Se rappela Sam. Il me semble que je l'ai oublié !

-Il est normal d'oublier ce genre de détaille quand... Il tourna son regard vers Rosie. On a la chance d'avoir une épouse aussi magnifique que la tienne.

Sam rougit et gloussa comme si ce compliment lui était destiné et s'empressa d'aller dans sa cuisine. Rosie voulut aller l'aider.

-C'est une mauvaise idée. Dit Sam. Dans ton état...

Rosie roula des yeux et croisa les bras.

-Sam, tous ce que tu sais faire en cuisine c'est des saucisses, du lard et des patates ! Dit Rosie en entrant quand même dans la cuisine. On ne servira pas ça au second petit-déjeuner !

Frodon semblait amuser par la scène, pas Pearl.

-Qu'est qui t'as pris ? Demanda-t-elle.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Dit Frodon ne se doutant de rien.

-Tu semblais... Elle ne trouva pas de mot. Comme s'il y ne s'était rien passé. Comme si tu n'étais jamais partis... Comme autrefois quand tu vivais avec ton oncle.

Le sourire de Frodon disparu à cette évocation.

-Rien n'effacera ce que j'ai vécu. Dit-il d'un ton brusquement froid et dur. Mais pendant au moins une journée, j'avais espéré oublier.

Frodon avait retrouvé ce visage triste et maussade qu'il semblait toujours avoir sur lui. Pearl se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une gaffe.

* * *

A côté, dans la cuisine, Rosie préparait à manger dans son coin, Sam l'observait. Elle lui avait interdit de l'aider tous simplement parque elle voulait montrer qu'elle pouvait le faire, elle aussi et sans son aide.

-Le petit Gamegie va bien ? Demanda soudainement Sam.

Rosie ne se retourna même pas et répondit d'un ton désagréable :

-Aussi bien que madame Gamegie...

-Tu étais de si bonne humeur ce matin ! Dit Sam qui n'apprécia pas ce ton. Qu'ai-je fait depuis ?

-Ce que tu as fait ? Dit Rosie se mettant face à lui. Ce que tu n'as pas fait plutôt !

Voyant le visage étonné de Sam, Rosie due s'expliquer.

-Sam... Murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je te veux juste toi, moi et toi, seuls dans une chambre. Est-ce si compliqué ? Ajouta-t-elle juste avant de l'embrasser.

-C'est ainsi qu'on fait la cuisine ? Dit une voix amusée de cette scène.

-Tait-toi Frodon ! Dit Rosie.

-C'est Pearl ! Dit la même voix pas ravie d'être confondu avec Frodon.

-Je comprends maintenant ton impatience pour ce second petit-déjeuner. Dit cette fois Frodon à Sam.

Rosie roula des yeux et quitta les bras de Sam. Au regret de ce dernier. Elle passa devant Pearl et Frodon, qui étaient dans la cuisine à présent, sans même les regarder. Pearl la regarda quitter la salle , quand elle ne put plus la voir, elle se tourna vers Frodon et dit :

-On aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Comme Frodon ne disait rien, Pearl le regarda et se rendit compte qu'à la place de son visage triste était... Un sourire. Elle comprit pourquoi en voyant qu'il regardait Sam.

-C'est Sam qui te met de bonne humeur ? Demanda Pearl.

Frodon ne répondit pas, ce qui perturba Pearl. Elle réfléchit un moment avant de comprendre.

-Sam te manque ? Demanda-t-elle comme si Sam n'était pas là.

Sam, évidemment, écoutait la conversation contre son gré, comme toujours. Mais il fallut qu'au même moment où elle posait cette question, Rosie revint se disant qu'elle avait exagéré. Elle entendit parfaitement Frodon répondre :

-Oui, Sam me manque.

Ce fut trop pour Rosie.

-Sam te manque, hein ? S'énerva-t-elle contre lui. Vous n'avez qu'à vous épousez si vous vous manquez tellement !

Elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte d'entrée. Elle était sortie.

-Je devrais aller la voir. Dit Pearl laissant Frodon et Sam seuls.

Sam et Frodon se regardaient gêner, ne sachant quoi dire.

* * *

Dehors, Rosie marchait au hasard, murmurant.

-Je le déteste ! Ce sale Frodon... Il croit me piquer mon Sam ! Il me l'a déjà enlevé pendant plus d'un an ! Ça ne lui suffit pas ? Mais non ! Bien sûr que non !

-Rosie ! Appela Pearl derrière elle.

Rosie souffla en la reconnaissant. Ce n'est pas vraiment elle qu'elle voulait voir.

-Qu'est qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle d'un froid. Ton p'tit Frody t'as envoyé pour venir me chercher ?

-Non. Dit Pearl. Je viens te parler. Il faut que tu comprennes que... Parfois... Frodon a besoin de Sam. Il a vécu des choses horribles. Des choses que ni moi ni toi ne peuvent imaginer.

-Mais est-ce pour ça que je dois passer après Frodon ? Dit Rosie.

-Je ne... Pearl hésita. Je ne pense pas mais... Crois-tu vraiment que tu passes avant Frodon ? Cela faisait une semaine au moins qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus ! Je comprends que tu puisses ne pas aimer Frodon... Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que Sam n'a pas le voir ! C'est égoïste !

Rosie la regarda surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginer qu'elle puisse être aussi convaincante.

-Tiens ! S'exclama Pearl. J'ai une idée. On n'a qu'à faire comme eux ! On pourrait passer du temps ensemble et... Devenir amies ?

Rosie hésita encore puis finalement, elle sourit et dit :

-ça me semble une bonne idée.

Ainsi, Pearl et Rosie devinrent amies.

* * *

_Et si, c'est tout... Mouhaha ! Vous allez devoir attendre nana ! _


	11. Une question, ça peut tous changer

Une question, ça peut tous changer... Ou pas !

_Non, non, je n'avais pas abandonné cette histoire ! C'est que j'avais d'autres choses à penser ! Ma copine qui me réclame une autre parodie comme la première. Soi-disant car celle-ci n'est pas drôle. Que voulez-vous ! Personne ne comprend mon humour ! Enfin je crois ? _

_Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les... Niaiseries on va dire... Ne lise pas ! Vous lirez quand même mais je vous aurais averti au moins. Car ceci est la preuve qu'au fond, je suis une petite romantique. Alala je le cache pourtant bien ! Et donc voilà : _

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, plus d'un mois, les hobbits de Hobbitebourg avaient remarque le rapprochement de Rosie et Pearl. Estella la première.

-Qu'est qu'elles font ensemble ? N'arrêtait-elle pas de demander à Diamond.

-Tu es jalouse ? Plaisanta Diamond.

-Non ! Répondit-elle toujours aussi sérieuse. Pour une fois que tu es là ! Tu passes ton temps avec Pippin. Je dois toujours attendre.

-Ah... Je vois... Dit Diamond un sourire aux lèvres ne présageant rien de bon. Et pour combattre cette horrible attente... Tu vas voir Merry ?

-Qu'est que tu veux dire ? Dit Estella se retournant.

Elle ne voulait pas que Diamond voit qu'elle souriait en pensant à Merry.

-Que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui... Dit Diamond.

Le sourire d'Estella disparu quand elle se tourna face à son amie.

-Ce n'est... Son ton changea d'un coup. Pas vrai...

-Je viens chercher Diam' ! Dit une voix derrière celle-ci.

Diamond sursauta et se retourna.

-Merry ! Dit-elle. Tu m'as fait peur !

-Ah... Essaya d'avoir l'air désolé Merry alors qu'il était content de lui. Tu viens ?

-Pourquoi je te suivrais ? Dit Diamond en croisant les bras.

-C'est une surprise ! Dit Merry en souriant.

Après un soupir, Diamond le suivit. Estella fut un peu déçu de ne pas être à la place de Diamond. Elle aurait aimer être seule avec Merry.

* * *

-Pourquoi va-t-on chez moi ? Demanda Diamond.

Elle n'avait pas arrêté de poser des questions sur le chemin. Ce qui exaspérait Merry. Heureusement, avant que Merry ne lui dise de se taire impoliment, on entendit :

-Diam' !

Diamond sourit en le reconnaissant.

-Pip' !

Elle l'attrapa au cou et le couvrit de baisers avant de se « calmer ».

-Tu vas me dire ce qu'est cette surprise ?

Pippin, un peu désorienté, prit un moment avant de dire :

-Ne soyez pas si hâtif !

Cela fit rire Merry derrière elle. Diamond se demanda si un jour Pippin lui expliquerait ce que cela avait de si drôle.

-Tu peux y aller. Dit Pippin pour faire partir Merry.

Merry arrêta de rire et lança un clin d'œil à Pippin avant de partir. Diamond se sentait un peu perdue malgré qu'elle soit dans les bras de Pippin. Celui-ci, quand ils furent seuls, la serra plus fort contre lui.

-Qu'est qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta-t-elle voyant que quelque chose le tracassait.

-Ce n'est rien. Répondit-il, elle voyait parfaitement qu'il mentait. J'ai... Une question a te poser.

-Ah... Fit Diamond pas plus avancer. Si c'est encore pour me demander si je peux faire une tarte aux champignons...

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, c'est... Pippin hésita. Tu reconnais cet endroit ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Dit Diamond comme si on lui avait posé une question stupide. C'est mon jardin !

-C'est aussi là que je t'ai vu la première fois. Dit Pippin.

Diamond en resta sans voix. Le regard de Pippin semblait exprimer tous l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

-Et c'est aussi là que... Que je vais te poser ne question. Cette question que toutes hobbites respectables attendent... Disait-il toujours avec sa voix hésitante.

Diamond avait dû mal à croire qu'il faisait bien... Ce qu'elle pensait ce qu'il faisait. Il s'était mit à genoux à présent et sortit un objet de sa poche qu'il mit dans la main de Diamond.

-Diamond... Dit-il, l'émotion lui donnait du mal à parler. Tu ferais de moi le plus heureux des hobbits si tu acceptes d'être...

Mais Diamond ne le laissa pas finir car elle se jeta dans ses bras et ils se retrouvèrent parmi les fleurs. Diamond était maintenant au-dessus de Pippin, pratiquement allongée sur lui.

-Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ? Demanda Pippin.

Diamond l'embrassa.

-Oui, crétin de Touque ! Répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Comme les cheveux longs de Diamond les gênaient, ils changèrent et ce fut Pippin qui se retrouva au-dessus de Diamond.

Elle caressait ses cheveux en faisant des mouvements ovales. Pippin l'embrassa sur la joue, puis les lèvres, puis dans le cou. Il s'arrêta et resta là, allonger contre la poitrine de la jeune hobbite. Diamond sourit et ils changèrent encore de place pour se retrouver face à face, toujours dans l'herbe. Ils souriaient tous les deux en se regardant.

-Je t'aime Peregrin Touque. Chuchota Diamond.

-Je t'aime Diamond de Long Cleeve. Chuchota aussi Pippin.

-Diamond Touque. Dit Diamond d'un ton rêveur.

-Diamond Touque. Répéta Pippin du même ton.

Ils sourirent et se prirent la main en fermant les yeux. Mais, où, une bague brillait à la lumière du soleil. Comme si elle reflétait tous l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

* * *

Merry revint voir Estella. Il semblait un peu triste.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle lui fit un câlin.

-Oui, oui... Dit-il un peu déconcentrer par ce soudain rapprochement. C'est juste que... Mon Pippin est devenu grand.

Estella gloussa et l'embrassa légèrement.

-Pauvre petit Brandebouc ! Dit-elle amuser.

Elle posa ses mains sur sa chemise à boutons et hésita un instant à la lui enlever.

-Chut. Dit-il savant à quoi elle pensait.

Elle sourit, d'un sourire complice.

-Tu m'as manqué. Dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête contre le torse de Merry.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et posa son menton sur la tête d'Estella.

-Au fait ! Dit brusquement Estella. Elle a dit oui ?

Merry rit avant de répondre :

-Il n'y a pas de doute.

Estella sourit, contente pour son amie.

-Tu crois qu'un jour... Commença-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui. Nous... Nous aussi ?

-Peut-être. Dit Merry en haussant les épaules.

-Peut-être ? Fit Estella surprise par cette réponse. C'est tous ce que tu trouves à dire ?

-Tu voudrais que je dise non ? Dit le hobbit.

-Non mais... Dit-elle sans finir.

-Mais... ? Dit Merry intéressé par la suite.

-Ce n'est pas grave, oublie. Dit Estella en quittant ses bras.

Merry regarda Estella partir plus loin. Avait-il fait une bêtise ?

* * *

-Estella ! Estella ! Appelait une voix.

Estella sourit en reconnaissant son amie. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Il suffisait de voir comment elle trainait Pippin derrière elle.

-Tu sais quoi ? Dit-elle.

-Non. Répondit Estella faisant mine de ne pas savoir.

-Je suis fiancée ! Dit-elle en sautant littéralement de joie.

-oh ! C'est géniale ! Estella était contente pour elle. Mais ça ne sera pas trop dure d'être... Une Touque ?

-ça sera un honneur ! Dit-elle. Hein mon Pippounet ?

-Les Touque sont les meilleurs ! Dit Pippin fier.

-Les meilleurs pour manger des champignons. Dit Estella.

Cela fit rire Diamond.

-Ne maltraite pas mon fiancé ! Dit-elle en faisant un bisou sur la joue de Pippin. Pauvre petit Pippounet ! Tu veux que je te fasse des champignons pour réparer l'affront qu'elle a fait à notre famille ?

Pippin fronça les sourcils et bégua un :

-Notre... Notre famille ?

-Mais oui Pippin ! Dit Diamond. Quand nous serons marier, nous serons la famille Touque ! Et nous aurons pleins de petits Touque !

-Ah. Fit Pippin qui semblait bien moins enthousiasme. Pleins ?

Diamond rit en voyant la stupeur et l'effroi sur le visage de Pippin.

-Je plaisante mon Pippounet ! Dit-elle. Nous avons tous le temps d'en avoir.

Elle sourit en imaginant un mini-Pippin.

-Il faut le dire à tes parents ! Réagit-elle enfin.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Pippin qui n'avait pas vraiment hâte à le faire.

-ça sera ma belle-famille ! Il faut bien qu'ils sachent ! Dit-elle. Et puis si on veut les inviter au mariage...

-Mariage ? Fit Pippin comme s'il ne s'en était pas douté.

-Oui, Pippin, mariage ! Dit-elle. Il faut bien qu'on se marie ! Je t'imagine bien avec un petit nœud papillon, tu serais tellement adorable.

Estella rit encore, elle n'était pas vraiment du même avis.

-Hé Stella ! Dit Diamond en se rappelant, grâce à son rire, qu'elle était là. Tu veux être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

-Bien sûr ! Dit Estella ravie.

Elles se mirent à parler toutes les deux de ce mariage : De la décoration, de la nourriture, des invités, de la musique...

Pippin se demanda pourquoi les hobbites compliquaient toujours tous. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire quelque chose de simple ? Apparemment non. Mais il sentait plus anxieux quand à l'annoncer à sa famille. Ses parents avaient toujours aimé Diamond, eux ne poseraient pas de problèmes. C'est pour ses trois sœurs qu'ils s'inquiétaient...

Il espéra simplement qu'elles ne... « Détruisent » Diamond sur le champ.

Il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon, il allait devoir leur dire, tôt ou tard. Et des nouvelles comme ça à Hobbitebourg, ça se déplaçait vite. Autant que cela soit lui qui leur dise.

* * *

_(suspense, suspense !) _


	12. Deux sœurs un petit frère et leur cousin

Deux sœurs, un petit frère et leur cousin.

_Le titre m'énervait, j'ai pris la première chose qui m'est venue. Je vais pas passer plus de temps à réfléchir au titre du chapitre qu'à l'écrire, ce chapitre ! _

_Et donc, ce chapitre, il pouvait avoir plusieurs façons de faire, « pour comment les soeurs de Pippin apprendraient qu'il était fiancé ». ^^' J'ai pris celle qui est la plus naturelle pour moi. Ce qui m'est venue en première. Il aurait pu leur dire directement, mais ça aurait été moins drôle ! Et puis, pas ma faute si les hobbits sont bavards (c'est eeeeeeeux ! C'est pas moi !). _

* * *

Pervinca était assise chez elle en train de lire quand elle entendit Pimpernel rentrer.

-Tu ne devineras jamais ! Dit Pimpernel en arrivant face à elle.

Pervinca posa son livre et attendit la suite.

-Tu te rappelles de Diamond ? De Long Cleeve ? Continuait Pimpernel.

-Évidemment ! Dit Pervinca en levant les yeux au ciel, ou plutôt au plafond. C'est elle qui veut piquer notre Pippin.

Pimpernel s'assit à côté de sa soeur.

-Eh bien... Dit-elle. Elle aurait réussie.

-Ah ? Fit Pervinca soudainement intéressé.

-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs... Précisa sa sœur. Mais il se pourrait qu'ils soient fiancés.

-Fiancés ? Dit Pervinca étonné. Mais... Pourquoi ?

Pimpernel roula des yeux et dit :

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

Elles se regardèrent ne savant pas trop comment prendre cette nouvelle. Après quelques instants, Pervinca demanda :

-Et... Tu l'as déjà vu ?

-De qui ? Dit Pimpernel.

-De cette Diamond de Long Cleeve.

Pimpernel fouilla dans sa mémoire avant de répondre.

-En fait... Non. Je sais que Pearl l'a vu.

-On pourrait aller la voir pour lui demander ? Proposa Pervinca.

-Pour la surprendre faire des mamours à son Frodon ? Dit Pimpernel.

Elles riaient ensuite, tous en étant dégoutées en imaginant cela.

* * *

Pippin aurait voulu garder cette nouvelle secrète jusqu'à qu'il le dise à sa famille. Mais Diamond semblait vouloir le crier à toute la Terre du Milieu.

-Je suis fiancée ! Disait Diamond.

-Je sais Diam'. Dit Estella. Cela fait la onzième fois que tu me le dis.

-Je suis fiancée ! Répéta Diamond.

-Douzième fois. Compta Estella.

Après la quatorzième fois, Diamond dit :

-Stella ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Merry ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'être un peu avec ma meilleure amie ? Dit Estella.

-Oui mais... Dit Diamond, hésitante presque à poursuivre. Toi et Merry, vous n'arriviez plus à vous quitter plus de 5 minutes !

Estella haussa les épaules et dit :

-Je n'ai pas à être tout le temps avec lui !

Diamond ne dit plus rien jusqu'à se rappeler de quelque chose :

-Je suis fiancée !

-Quinzième fois. Compta Estella.

Ils arrivèrent devant la demeure des Touque où Merry, ayant anticipé, les attendait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il donna une accolade à Pippin, qui dura un moment. Ce qui fit sourire Diamond contrairement à Estella qui était un peu jalouse.

-Qu'est... Qu'est que tu fais ici ? Demanda Pippin qui était autant surpris par sa présence que par ce soudain élan d'affection auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

-Je voulais... Je voulais te dire félicitation. Répondit Merry. Et... T'attendais à survivre à tes sœurs.

Pippin sourit et dit :

-Je n'ai pas prévu de le dire toute de suite que...

Il s'arrêta en remarquant que Merry ne souriait plus. Il était gêné maintenant et il comprit immédiatement pourquoi.

-Tu leur as dis ? Dit Pippin, ce qui sonnait plus comme une affirmation.

-Juste à Estella ! Se défendit Merry.

Pippin se tourna vers Estella.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui répète que je suis fiancée dans tout Hobbitebourg. Dit Estella.

Pippin se tourna vers Diamond.

-Tu ne vas pas penser que c'est moi mon Pippounet ? Dit Diamond.

Même si ça avait été elle, Pippin ne l'aurait pas cru.

-Je l'ai peut-être dis à Rosie. Dit Estella.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers elle. Elle s'expliqua :

-Elle n'arrêtait de m'agacer avec sa nouvelle amie ! Moi et Pearl on est les meilleures amies et blabla !

Diamond hésita à la traiter d'idiote mais c'était son amie après tous, elle lui dit juste :

-C'était stupide.

Comment aurait-elle pu deviner que Rosie irait le dire à Sam qui irait le dire à Frodon qui irait le dire à Pearl qui irait le dire à Pimpernel qui irait le dire à Pervinca ?

Estella souffla et ils changèrent de sujet en arrivant sur le seuil.

-Au fait ! Dit Estella. Si tu te maries avec Pippin, tu deviendras Diamond Touque ?

-Oui. Dit Diamond qui ne voyait pas ou elle voulait en venir.

-ça veut dire que je pourrais te traiter de « crétin de Touque » ? Dit Estella.

Pippin et Merry éclatèrent de rire.

-Si tu fais ça, je te traiterais de « Stupide Brandebouc » ! Dit Diamond.

-Tu me traiteras _peut-être _(elle lança un regard à Merry à ce moment-là qui s'arrêta de rire en le remarquant) de « Stupide Brandebouc ».

Pippin se sentant un peu ridicule de rire tout seul et s'arrêta aussi. Seulement, c'était un peu tard, car celles à l'intérieur les avaient entendu. Et vinrent ouvrir la porte.

* * *

Quelques minutes plutôt, Pervinca et Pimpernel imaginaient justement comment elles accueilleraient Pippin et Diamond.

-Avec un seau d'eau ! Dit Pervinca.

Elles se mirent à rire.

-On pourrait leur faire peur. Dit Pimpernel.

-Ou racontait la fois où il était tellement soûl qu'on a été obliger de le ramener nous mêmes ! Dit Pervinca.

-Et quand il s'est mit chanter ? Demanda sa soeur.

-Non, cette fois là il n'était même plus capable de se tenir debout, alors chanter ! Dit Pervinca.

-Il chante bien tout de même. Dit Pimpernel.

Elles restèrent un instant en silence en y repensant.

-C'est peut-être cela qui lui a plu, à cette Diamond. Dit Pervinca.

-Tu crois qu'il lui chantait des chansons d'amours ? Dit Pimpernel.

Elles se mirent à rire encore une fois.

-Quand même ! Dit Pervinca. J'aurai aimer qu'on me chante des chansons d'amours.

Pimpernel fit un soupir, elle aurait aimer aussi.

-Et si elle fait souffrir notre Pippin ? Dit Pervinca.

-Il ne restera pas grand chose d'elle ! Dit Pimpernel.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent les fameux rires devant leur porte d'entrée.

La porte s'ouvrit devant eux.

-Pervi' ! Devine qui c'est ! Appela Pimpernel.

Pervinca ne tarda pas à arriver au côté de sa soeur. Elle agita la main pour dire bonjour.

-C'est laquelle ? Demanda Pimpernel en montrant Diamond et Estella.

Pippin se retint d'insulter sa soeur mais son regard suffisait à savoir qu'il en avait très envie.

-C'est moi ! Dit gaiement Diamond en tendant la main où était sa bague.

-Il ne s'est pas moqué de toi. Remarqua Pervinca en regardant la bague.

-C'est presque dommage. Chuchota Pimpernel.

-Elle est jolie quand même. Chuchota aussi Pervinca.

-Trop jolie. Chuchotait toujours Pimpernel.

-Vous ne faites entrer oui ou non ? Dit Pippin sur un ton pas vraiment agréable.

-Bien sûr ! On ne va pas laisser mônsieur le futur Thain dehors. Dit Pimpernel qui ne cacha pas, elle-aussi, son ton désagréable.

Ils entrèrent et Pippin demanda aussitôt :

-Papa et maman ne sont pas là ?

-Non. Répondit Pervinca. Maman voulait rendre visite à tante Esmé.

Merry sourit en comprenant qu'on parlait de sa mère. Il regarda Estella et se demanda si un jour, c'étaient eux qui seraient à la place de Pippin et Diamond. Il sourit, prit la main d'Estella en lui donnant un léger baiser sur sa joue. Estella se mit à rougir en croyant que tous allaient les regarder. Mais aucuns n'y firent attention.

-Et Pearl ? Demanda toujours Pippin.

Pimpernel et Pervinca se lancèrent un regard complice en se rappelant ce qu'elles avaient dit sur Pearl. Et se retirent de rire.

-Avec Frodon sans doute. Répondit cette fois Pimpernel.

Les deux soeurs se rappelèrent alors quand elles avaient surprise Pearl et Frodon s'embrassaient sur le seuil de chez elle et elles éclatèrent de rire.

Pippin n'aimait pas quand elles faisaient cela. Lui, il restait silencieux sans rien comprendre. Étant presque jaloux de cette complicité, il leur suffisait de se regarder pour se faire comprendre. Mais il ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être jaloux pour ça.

Merry avait remarqué bien vite que Pippin n'avait aucune envie de rester plus longtemps ici. Il était venu pour leur dire la nouvelle, mais si elles le savaient déjà, quel intérêt de rester plus longtemps ?

-On pourrait aller fêter ça ? Dit Merry.

Comme des mots magiques, cela rendit le sourire à Pippin.

-Bonne idée ! Dit Pippin. Je le dirais à mes parents plus tard.

Il se tourna vers ses sœurs et dit un rapide « au revoir », presser de partir d'ici. Surtout loin d'elles.

* * *

-Je n'ai pas envie d'aller au Dragon Vert. Dit Diamond quand ils furent dehors.

-Qui te dis que nous allons au Dragon Vert ? Dit Merry.

Tous les trois regardèrent Merry surpris.

-Je croyais que tu voulais « fêter ça » ? Dit Estella qui dévisageait Merry sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi faudrait-il aller au Dragon Vert pour cela ? Continuait Merry.

Aucuns n'avaient l'air de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Mais ils le suivirent, tous simplement.

-Encore chez moi ? Demanda Diamond surprise.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse la fête ici, Merry ? Dit Pippin.

-Non. Dit Merry, visiblement amusé. Vous allez faire la fête.

Voyant le visage déconcerté de Pippin, Merry dit :

-N'a-t-il pas meilleur moyen pour fêter vos fiançailles que... De vous retrouvez... Tous les deux, seuls !

Diamond sourit, Estella leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de comprendre toutes les deux, alors que le visage de Pippin était toujours interrogateur. Merry allait lui expliquer plus en détailles quand Diamond voulut prendre Pippin par le bras pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur de chez elle. Mais avant, Merry le prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Fais attention, pas de bêtises ! Vous n'êtes pas encore mariés.

Pippin hocha la tête et Merry se tourna vers Diamond. Il lui dit en posant une main sur l'épaule de Pippin :

-Prend soin de lui.

Diamond hocha elle-aussi la tête alors que Pippin dit :

-On dirait un adieu. Je n'aime pas les adieux !

Pippin semblait inquiet que ça puise être le cas.

-Mais non, Pip' ! Le rassura Merry. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, on se reverra.

-Je n'aime pas les au revoir non plus. Dit Pippin.

Merry leva les yeux au ciel, mais heureusement Diamond eut l'idée de le forcer à rentrer chez elle pour éviter toute autre discussion. Merry rit en les regardant disparaître dans le smial.

* * *

-Je devrais rentrer aussi. Dit Estella, ce qui arrêta son rire subitement.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il. Tu n'es pas bien ici ?

Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle sourit.

-A quoi penses-tu Meriadoc ? Demanda-t-elle, l'air de ne pas le savoir.

-Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de m'appeler Meriadoc ! Répondit-il.

Elle le tapota gentiment, riant un peu, et puis, céda.

-D'accord. Dit Estella. A quoi penses-tu... Merry ?

Il sourit en l'entendant prononcer son surnom, comme s'il attendait depuis longtemps qu'elle le dise.

-Nous pourrions... Aller chez toi. Dit Merry, hésitant.

-Avec mon frère qui garde l'entrée ? Dit Estella qui sourit de plus belle.

Merry regarda l'horizon, réfléchissant, puis son regard revenu vers elle.

-Tu as raison. Lui dit-il. Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée...

-Nous pourrions aller chez toi ! Dit Estella.

Merry fit une tête aussi déconcertée que celle de Pippin plutôt. Une expression qu'on trouvait habituellement chez Pippin, était troublante chez Merry. Estella le remarqua évidemment.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas, tu n'es pas obligé.

Merry faillit en rire. On aurait dit que c'était lui parlant à Pippin. Mais non, c'était bien Estella qui parlait à lui.

-C'est à cause de mes parents. Expliqua enfin Merry. Je ne sais si...

Elle le coupa dans sa phrase :

-Toute la Comté est déjà au courant !

-Oui mais... Commença Merry qui fut de nouveau coupé.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Ils ne m'aiment pas ? Je ne les ai jamais rencontré, comment pourraient-ils déjà ne pas m'aimer ? Disait-elle un peu fort.

Merry serra ses mains et lui dit, droit dans les yeux :

-Je t'aime, ils t'aimeront.

Le petit cœur d'Estella fondit sur place. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à ce Merry tendre et doux. Le serait-elle un jour ? Elle n'en savait rien. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Fermant les yeux pour l'écouter respirer. Merry joua avec les cheveux bouclés d'Estella qui lui arrivaient au menton. Elle releva la tête vers lui et dit :

-Peu importe où on va, tant que tu es là.

Cette fois, ce fut le cœur de Merry qui fondit, autant par l'image d'Estella la regardant que par cette simple phrase. Ils s'écartèrent un peu et commencèrent à marcher. Ainsi, ils marchaient, se tenant la main, pour on ne sait où.

* * *

_Comment ça c'est trop... Gnian gnian ? Vous avez pas de coeur c'est pour ça ! lol ! Non mais ! C'est mignon quoi ! (déjà que les hobbits c'est mignon !) Power hobbits !_

_Je plains celui (ou celle ? Surtout celle je pense...) qui vient de lire cette phrase qui prouve que je suis crazy of hobbits ! ... Voilà ce qui arrive quand on regarde le seigneur des anneaux avec les commentaires, je mets à parler en anglais._

_Salut toi qui me lit toujours ! Mais qu'est que tu fais encore là ? T'as pas des devoirs à faire ? Ou quelque chose de plus intéressant que de lire les propos qui sorte d'une ado complètement folle ? _

_Sur ces phrases très constructifs, je vous dis : Bye !_


	13. Avant de partir

Avant de partir

_Mais qu'est que c'est que ce chapitre ? C'est ce que je me demande en lisant le début. Il est... Un peu bizarre, puisqu'au début, je n'avais pas vraiment pensé le mettre dans mon histoire. Mais, mais, mais ! Il fallait que je le mette, na. Je fais ce que je veux, na. (quel argumentation hein !). Donc si vous trouvez un peu, je ne sais quoi, c'est plutôt normal. Je ne sais pas si ça rend bien... Je verrais bien ! Et vous savez pour le titre ? C'est le nom d'une chanson que ma petite sœur adore, même si ça fait un peu « spoiler ». _

* * *

Il la regardait dormir, appuyait contre son coude. Il veillait sur sa respiration. Il examinait son visage, il l'avait déjà fait, mais il ne s'en lassait jamais.

Il sourit. Ses yeux verts- fermés à cet instant- et son nez rappelaient son frère, c'était troublant. Hormis cela, rien d'autre ne laissait deviner qu'elle était la sœur de Pippin. Il laissa ses doigts gambadaient sur le bras nu de Pearl. Il était douce et chaud. Elle était douce et chaude. Il remonta sa main et la posa sur sa joue. Elle parut réagir mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Il embrassa cette même joue, elle était aussi douce que son bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de la jeune hobbite.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il reste là, à la regarder dormir, il sait que, au bout d'un moment, elle se réveilla. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, elle s'agita et finalement, ouvrit les yeux.

Il sentit qu'elle sursauta. Il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû la prévenir avant de la braquer de ses grands yeux bleus.

-Ah, c'est toi... Dit-elle rassurée.

Avait-elle rêvé de quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?

Il ne put lui demander puisqu'elle l'embrassa.

Elle s'assit ensuite au bord du lit et se rhabilla. Il arriva derrière elle et la prit par le cou. L'entourant de ses bras et baisant son cou.

-Je n'arriverai jamais à partir si tu continues ! Dit-elle en riant.

Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit. Elle se leva pendant qu'il se redressait dans son lit.

Il n'aimait pas la voir loin de lui. Même quand elle était dans la salle à côté, il lui manquait.

Il souffla.

Il avait décidé de partir. Avant. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte que jamais il ne pouvait être loin d'elle. Il ne survivrait pas, seul sans elle.

Lui, qui avait résisté à tant de périples, bien plus grand que lui, il n'avait pas la force de partir loin d'elle.

Elle revint près de lui, il le remarqua seulement à la chaleur soudaine allonger sur lui. Ils se sourirent. Lentement, elle dit, comme si elle devinait ses pensées :

-Je ne partirai pas.

Il tritura ses neufs doigts. Pouvait-il, seulement, dire la même chose ?

* * *

Il lui tenait la main, pourtant, ce n'était pas à elle qu'il pensait.

Ou est-il ? Ou est-il ? N'arrêtait-il pas de se demander.

Il regardait partout, cherchant le visage de son cousin, mais il n'était nulle part. Il aurait aimer qu'il soit là, cette visite à ses futurs beaux-parents lui aurait paru plus facile ainsi.

-ça va ? Demanda celle à qu'il tenait la main.

Il la regarda. Il la trouvait belle.

Que pouvait-il répondre ? Qu'une partie de lui, lui manquait ? Elle ne l'aurait pas bien prit.

Était-ce sa faute si Estella lui avait volé son Merry ? Il le connaissait depuis plus longtemps qu'elle !

Merry pensait-il à lui ? Ou préférait-il Estella ? Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle contrairement à lui. Que pouvait-il lui trouver ?

Sa pensée s'arrêta, se rendant compte de ce qu'il pensait.

Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il aurait dû être heureux pour Merry. Heureux qu'il ait trouvé Estella comme lui avait trouvé Diamond. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de vouloir le garder pour lui ? Il était égoïste ! Merry n'était pas qu'à lui.

Pourtant, il avait besoin de Merry. Besoin qu'il lui dise que tous se passerait bien. Qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, que ses beaux-parents ne le détestèrent pas. Même si c'était faux... Il l'aurait cru. Il n'était pas crédule, il avait simplement une confiance aveugle pour Merry. Merry a toujours raison. Et s'il n'était pas venu avec lui, ce qu'il avait eu raison de le faire.

-Pippin ? Appela Diamond.

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle, elle voyait bien que dans ses yeux verts, quelque chose clochait.

-Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Dit-elle.

Il sourit. Il la comprenait. Pas autant que Merry... Mais tout de même, il la comprenait.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas besoin de Merry tout compte fait. Pas autant qu'il ne le pensait.

* * *

Merry était avec Estella quelques temps avant. Il avait songé à Pippin un instant et puis, comme pour l'oublier, il avait embrassé Estella. Elle avait l'air de ne demander que ça. Elle l'embrassait sans qu'il ne dise rien, sans qu'il ne fasse rien. Il semblait préoccuper et avait le regard dans le vague.

-Qu'est que tu as ? Demanda Estella le remarquant.

Merry regarda Estella, l'air absent.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il.

Elle se blottit contre lui comme si cela pouvait aider.

-Je n'aime pas te voir triste Meriadoc.

-C'est Merry... Rappela-t-il. Et... Je ne suis pas triste.

-Merry ! Dit Estella en roulant des yeux. Je te connais depuis... Depuis le début de ta carrière de voleur de légumes ! C'est à dire très longtemps. Je sais quand tu es triste.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, pour être le plus près de son visage, et dit :

-Et tu es triste. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Tu avais l'air si content quand tu étais avec...

Elle s'arrêta, comprenant brusquement.

-Ah... Dit-elle alors que Merry la dévisageait. Tu ne peux vraiment pas être séparer de lui plus d'une heure ?

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. Dit Merry.

Estella souffla, presque amusait.

-Merry, je sais aussi quand tu mens. Dit Estella.

Merry soupira et admit avec un :

-Je n'aime pas le savoir seul.

-Il n'est pas seul, il est avec Diamond. Dit-elle.

-Mais c'est une hobbite... Ce n'est pas pareil. Dit Merry.

-Qu'as-tu contre les hobbites ? Dit Estella en croisant les bras.

Merry savait qu'il devait faire très attention à ce qu'il allait dire.

-Eh bien... Rien... Je n'ai rien contre les hobbites. Répondit-il.

Merry se protégea le visage comme si elle allait le frapper dans l'instant. Mais elle en rit.

-Ah, Meriadoc ! Dit-elle en l'enlaçant. Ce que tu peux être adorable.

Merry souffla et la regarda. Il n'y comprendrait jamais rien, aux hobbites.

* * *

Quelques minutes après, Pippin et Diamond retrouvèrent Merry et Estella.

-Est-ce que ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda Merry à Pippin.

-Bien... Répéta Pippin essayant de réfléchir.

Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par Diamond qui dit enthousiasme :

-Très bien ! Mes parents aiment beaucoup Pippin.

Pippin était aussi surpris que Merry ou Estella par cela.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent aimer chez lui... S'interrogea Estella à voix haute.

Diamond allait répondre mais ce fut Merry qui le fit :

-Pippin est quelqu'un d'unique. J'ai eu tellement de chance de le rencontrer.

Diamond et Estella en restèrent muettes. Pippin sourit et lui dit :

-Merry... Tu es un idiot !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Pippin rectifia :

-Je plaisante, Merry. (comme si personne ne s'en doutait) Moi aussi, j'ai eu de chance de te rencontrer.

Estella roula des yeux en voyant qu'ils s'enlaçaient. Diamond réagit en disant :

-Hé ! Moi aussi je veux un câlin !

Elle prit son Pippin, qui enlaçait Merry autant que Merry enlaçait Pippin, et l'entoura de ses bras. Estella soupira, et puis, au bout d'un moment, elle se rejoignit à eux. Ils ne surent pas vraiment combien de temps ils restèrent tous les quatre là. Aucuns n'avaient envie d'arrêté ce moment. Mais il le fallait bien, tôt ou tard.

* * *

-Sam, tu es énervant. Disait Rosie.

Rosie était dans son lit, adossait au mur, des coussins étaient un peu partout près d'elle et elle était couverte de trois couches de couvertures.

-Mais... Je veux juste prendre soin de toi. Protesta Sam qui était devant elle.

-J'étouffe avec tous ça ! Dit-elle en retirant les couvertures et les coussins.

En quelques secondes, le lit si parfaitement fait, fut complètement défait comme après une tempête.

-Mais Rosie... Protestait toujours Sam.

Rosie s'était levée et se mit face à Sam.

-Je ne suis pas malade, Sam !

Elle quitta la chambre d'un pas décidé, décidée à ne pas revenir. C'est ce qu'elle croyait, et ce que croyait Sam aussi, quand elle revint précipitamment.

-Sam. Dit-elle d'une voix un peu trop mielleuse. Tu n'aurais pas des fraises ? Je veux des fraises.

Sam se retint de lever les yeux vers le ciel, ou le plafond. Il aurait presque préférer qu'elle soit vraiment malade.

* * *

Frodon était à la fenêtre quand il vit Sam passait à tout allure. Il le salua et celui-ci faillit tomber en voulant s'arrêter.

-Bonjour monsieur Frodon ! Dit Sam.

Son jardinier se posta devant la fenêtre et levait légèrement la tête pour voir les yeux de son maitre.

-Ou vas-tu comme cela Sam ? Demanda Frodon, s'appuyant contre la rembarre.

-Chercher des fraises. Répondit Sam.

-Des fraises ? S'étonna Frodon. En cette période ?

-C'est pour Rosie. Expliqua-t-il.

Frodon eut l'air de comprendre en faisant un « ah ». Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et dit :

-Voudrais-tu que je t'accompagne ?

Mais le temps que Sam dise quoi que ce soit, Frodon était dehors, avec lui.

-Vous êtes sûr... Hésita Sam. Mademoiselle Pearl serait-elle d'accord ?

-Sam, je n'ai pas besoin de la permission de Pearl pour sortir... Dit Frodon qui ajouta presque amuser : Pas encore.

Sam parut amuser aussi puisqu'il sourit, même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment le montrer devant lui. Frodon lui sourit et demanda :

-Alors, Sam, ou trouvons-t-on des fraises ?

Sam lui montra une direction et ils se mirent en route.

* * *

Frodon marchait au côté de Sam mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il observait tous ces hobbits qui marchaient et couraient, n'importe ou, sans de réels buts. La vie devait leur semblait bien belle. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre à quoi ils avaient échappé, lui le savait. Et chaque matin, il se le rappelait, chaque soir, il se le rappelait. Il ne pouvait pas oublier. Il n'y arrivait pas.

-Monsieur Frodon ! J'en ai trouvé une ! Une fraise !

C'était la voix de Sam. Il était juste là et pourtant sa voix lui semblait loin.

-Ah ? Dit Frodon, faisant mine d'être intéressé.

-Elles sont très belles. Dit Sam en lui tendant une. Goûtez.

-Je croyais que tu voulais les garder pour Rosie. Dit Frodon.

-Une de moins ne fera pas de différence. Dit Sam qui avait l'air de vouloir vraiment qu'il la mange.

Frodon haussa les épaules presque inconsciemment se disant pourquoi pas. Il la prit et la mangea. Après l'avoir avalé, il sourit, il dit :

-Rosie va les adorer.

Sam sourit et prit les quelques fraises qu'il avait trouvé. Seulement, le sourire de Frodon avait disparu. Il se demandait comment faisait Sam. Comment faisait-il ? Comment faisait-il pour faire comme si... Tous cela n'était jamais arrivé ? Peut-être avait-il rêvé ? Peut-être que tous cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Qu'un horrible mauvais rêve...

Mais ce doigt manquant lui rappelait à chaque instant. Ça s'était vraiment passé, vraiment.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi semblait-il être le seul à s'en souvenir ? A s'en rappeler ?

Il regarda un instant l'horizon au loin. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour se calmer et les ouvrit, se rendant compte d'une chose. Il l'avait toujours su, au fond de lui, mais il venait de comprendre.

Il venait de comprendre que ça ne servait à rien, il ne pourrait pas oublier.

Il devait partir.

* * *

_Vous avez vu le suspense ? Va-t-il partir ou pas ?_

_Bon, il n'y a pas vraiment de suspense... Quand on sait que Frodon s'en va après la naissance d'Elanor... Oh non ! J'ai dis la fin ! xD On ne s'en doutait pas._


	14. Idiot de Sacquet et crétine de Touque

Idiot de Sacquet et crétine de Touque

_Voilà à quoi servent les vacances... Youpi ! Ah, qu'est que j'aime les vacances. Comment ça je devrais sortir ? Trois jours à Nantes, plus une journée chez ma copine, maintenant mes vacances sont à MOI ! Mouhaha ! Et à mon... Enfin, à mes histoires._

* * *

-Partir ? Mais pourquoi ? Et ou ça ?

C'est ce que répétait Pearl à Frodon depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondait simplement Frodon.

-Tu veux partir et tu ne sais même pas ou ! Dit Pearl qui trouvait cela tout à fait stupide.

Frodon soupira. Pearl avait la manie de lui montrer que toutes ses décisions étaient stupides et irréfléchies. Elle aurait été sûrement utile si elle avait fait partit de la communauté. Plus utile que certains. Se dit-il ne visant absolument pas ses deux cousins.

-Mais... Je suis l'ancien porteur de l'anneau ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Protesta Frodon.

-Avoir porter une babiole elfique ne dit pas que tu peux faire ce que tu veux ! Lui dit Pearl.

Frodon soupira encore, faisant mine de bouder.

-Si c'est comme ça, je vais chez Sam. Dit Frodon après un moment.

-C'est ça ! Va chez Sam ! Il te dira la même chose ! Dit Pearl qui s'énerver.

-Sam me comprend, lui ! Dit Frodon qui s'énerver à son tour.

-Qu'est que tu attends alors ? ! Fit Pearl en le poussant dehors.

Le temps qu'il comprenne, Frodon était dehors sur le seuil de chez lui, sa porte d'entrée fermer à clé.

-Mais... Dit Frodon qui comprit enfin la situation. Tu n'as pas le droit ! Il y a toujours eu un Sacquet à Cul-de-sac et il y en aura toujours un !

On entendit des pas à l'intérieur et la tête de Pearl apparut à une fenêtre.

-Si tu t'en vas, il n'en aura plus ! Dit-elle.

Frodon resta silencieux. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle fasse « ça », lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait raison et lui tort.

-Ne fais pas ça. Dit-il d'une voix plus calme.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment en position pour donner des ordres. Dit Pearl.

Il souffla, elle avait refait « ça ».

-Qu'est que tu attends pour aller chez Sam ? Dit encore Pearl.

Elle referma la fenêtre l'air de dire que c'était plus un ordre qu'une question. Frodon leva les yeux au ciel et ne put s'empêcher de dire, un peu trop fort :

-Crétine de Touque !

La fenêtre se rouvrit aussitôt et Pearl demanda :

-Qu'est que tu as dis ?

Vu le regard qu'elle lançait, Frodon ne risqua pas à lui répondre.

-Je... Ce n'était pas moi ! Dit-il, personne ne l'aurait cru.

-Bien sûr, Frodon. Dit Pearl ironique. Je suppose que Gandalf est passé par là pour me traiter de crétine ?

-Je... Je vais chez Sam. Fut la réponse de Frodon.

Pearl le regarda partir. Elle souffla et se dit à haute voix :

-Idiot de Sacquet.

Et elle referma la fenêtre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sam était occupé à préparer à manger pour Rosie au lit qui devait encore dormir, quand un claquement sonore d'une porte le fit sursauter. Qui fut suivi par Frodon qui s'assit à sa table, une tête ne présageant rien de bon, et ceci sous le regard de Sam quelque peu surprit. Il arrêta sa cuisine et demanda naturellement :

-Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur Frodon ?

Frodon se tourna vers Sam et le regarda comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il s'appuya contre ses coudes et répondit :

-Je me suis disputé avec Pearl.

Sam baissa un instant les yeux puis s'assit face à lui. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

-Vous voulez en parler m'sieur Frodon ? Dit finalement Sam.

-Je ne sais pas, Sam. Dit Frodon. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de... Ce genre de chose.

-Il faut un début à tous. Dit Sam ce qui redonna un peu le sourire à son maitre.

-ça a commencé quand... Quand je lui ai dis que je voulais... Partir. Dit Frodon hésitant.

-Partir ? Mais pour ou, monsieur Frodon ? Dit Sam.

Frodon sentit que Sam allait réagir comme Pearl, ce qui ne lui plut pas vraiment, prouvant de nouveau que Pearl avait raison, et essaya de changer de sujet.

-Ce n'est pas le plus important. Dit Frodon qui mentait un peu tout de même. C'est... C'est...

Mais il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Il souffla, enfouissant un moment sa tête contre ses mains, et regarda ensuite Sam dans les yeux.

-Elle a raison sans doute. Dit-il. Mais il faut trouver un moyen qu'elle me pardonne sans que j'ai a l'admettre.

-Monsieur Frodon, c'est le Brandebouc qui parle, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Dit Sam.

Frodon ne sut pas vraiment comment prendre cette remarque et préféra l'ignorer.

-Pearl ne peut pas comprendre, toi tu me comprends Sam. Dit Frodon.

-Elle ne comprendra jamais si vous ne lui dites rien m'sieur Frodon. Dit Sam.

Frodon fronça les sourcils quand il comprit.

-Il faudrait que je lui dise ? Tous ? Demanda Frodon.

Pour réponse, Sam hocha la tête tandis que Frodon se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée.

* * *

-Idiot de Sacquet. Répétait Pearl en boucle.

Elle marchait dans Cul-de-sac au hasard. Elle s'arrêta et soupira en ramassant une carte qui trainait là.

-Quand apprendrait-il à ranger ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant la carte. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre qui puisse avoir autre chose que la Comté. Elle souffla et rangea la carte sur une étagère.

-A quoi tous cela peut-il bien servir ? Se demanda-t-elle encore.

Elle se mit à ranger le bureau de Frodon quand, sans faire exprès, laissa tomber un livre qui s'ouvrit à une page bien précise. Elle se baissa pour le ramasser mais s'arrêta quand elle lut un passage.

-Le seigneur des anneaux par Frodon Sacquet... ? Lut-elle à haute voix.

Elle prit le livre dans ses mains sans le fermer.

-C'est donc cela que tu écris toute la journée ? Dit-elle en tournant les pages.

Elle fronça les sourcils quelques minutes puis referma le livre en se disant :

-Si seulement tu écrivais plus soigneusement, j'aurai réussi à lire.

Elle reposa le livre et continua son rangement.

* * *

-Sam, je me sens ridicule. Dit Frodon.

Frodon était devant sa porte, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains, Sam à côté de lui qui le poussait à frapper à la porte.

-Rosie m'a pardonné quand je lui ai offert des fleurs. Dit Sam se rappelant d'un mauvais souvenir.

-Et si elle n'aime pas les fleurs ? Dit Frodon.

-Toutes les hobbites aiment les fleurs. Dit Sam catégorique alors qu'il l'obligeait à frapper.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Pearl ne vienne ouvrir la porte.

-Ah... C'est toi. Dit-elle reconnaissant Frodon.

Frodon lança un regard à Sam, l'air de dire qu'il l'avait dit, mais Sam ne dit rien et le poussa un peu vers Pearl.

-Tiens... C'est... C'est pour toi. Dit Frodon hésitant à lui tendre ses fleurs.

-Oh, merci. Dit Pearl un peu surprise en les prenant. Elles sont très belles... Elles viennent de chez Sam ?

Il n'avait qu'à voir la tête de Sam pour le savoir.

-Bien, je vais les mettre dans de l'eau, entre. Dit Pearl en rentrant elle même à l'intérieur.

Frodon voulut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de sa permission pour rentrer chez lui, mais le regard de Sam lui disait qui ne fallait mieux ne rien dire.

* * *

Tandis que Pearl mettait les fleurs dans de l'eau, Frodon et Sam entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Sam, tu peux nous laisser ? Demanda Pearl.

Frodon lança un regard suppliant à Sam pour qu'il reste. Sam n'osa pas le regard, il aurait obéit ou sinon, et partit sur un « bien sûr ». Frodon se sentit abandonner.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire ? Dit Pearl qui s'occupait toujours de ses fleurs.

-Non, pas à dire. Dit Frodon.

Pearl fronça les sourcils mais le laissa poursuivre.

-A raconter. Dit-il.

Pearl fronça encore les sourcils et s'approcha de lui.

-Qu'est que tu veux dire ? Tu veux me raconter une histoire ? Tu sais, j'ai passé l'âge des histoires. Dit Pearl.

-Mais... C'est mon histoire. Dit Frodon qui rectifia : Pas vraiment mon histoire... J'en fais simplement parti.

-Je ne comprends pas. Dit Pearl le dévisageant. Ça aurait un rapport avec ton livre ? Le seigneur des anneaux ?

Ce fut au tour de Frodon de la dévisageait.

-Tu es allée dans mon bureau ? Dit-il.

-En vu du désordre, je n'aurai pas appeler ça un bureau. Dit Pearl.

-Mais tu es allée dans mon bureau et... Tu as lu mon livre ? Dit Frodon qui semblait presque paniquer à cette idée.

-Si cela peut te rassurer, avec ton écriture, je n'ai réussi qu'à lire le titre. Dit Pearl.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Dit Frodon.

-Comment aurais-je pu le deviner ? Dit Pearl.

Frodon soupira. Elle faisait « ça ». Il prit un temps pour réfléchir calmement. Essayant de se rappeler de ce que lui avait dit Sam.

-Oh, Pearl. Dit Frodon après un moment. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter. Je ne sais pas si tu comprendras tous, mais tu dois essayer. J'ai besoin que tu comprennes, pour que tu puisses me comprendre. Ça sera long et j'ignore si j'aurai le temps de tous te dire.

Sans qu'il sans rendre compte, Pearl avait prit ses mains. Elle les serra contre elle et lui dit doucement :

-Frodon, j'ai toute la vie pour t'écouter.

Elle l'embrassa ensuite tendrement.

Ce ne fut pas ce jour-là qu'il lui raconta. Et encore moins cette nuit-là.

_Mais qu'est que veux dire cette dernière phrase ? Alala ! Allez savoir._


	15. Petit jardinier sans son maitre

Petit jardinier sans son maitre

_Cet titre qui m'est venu de je ne sais ou m'a inspiré quelques rimes parfaitement stupides. Quelques choses comme : Petit jardinier sans son maitre ; vit bien mal son malêtre ; il ne sait plus quoi penser, ne sait plus quoi faire ; avec cette petite Touque qui l'exaspère ;_

_Ah, que j'aime faire des rimes. Donc maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi j'écris des histoires plutôt que d'écrire des poèmes ? _

_Et donc, voilà la suite, ouiz ! Qu'on attendait tous ! (ou pas ?). Enfin bon, j'aurai au moins fait ça pendant mes vacances (après on dit que je fais rien... Mais non, la preuve)._

* * *

Dans une petite chambre, deux hobbits dans un lit. Elle le serrait fort contre elle comme si ce simple geste pouvait lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-Mon pauvre Frody. Marmonna-t-elle le plaignant de tous son cœur.

« Frody » fronça les sourcils et releva la tête vers elle.

-Mais Pearl, je viens de commencer. Lui dit-il.

-Quand même, tu as dû avoir peur !

-Mais Pearl... Dit-il toujours du même ton. J'en étais seulement arrivé à la fête de mon oncle... Tu étais là aussi.

-Quand même ! S'obstina à dire Pearl. Le feu d'artifice en forme de dragon, ça faisait peur.

Comme pour lui faire oublier, elle l'embrassa. Frodon prit un moment à se remettre les idées en place, c'était si soudain que ça l'avait surpris.

-Tu... Il hésita avant de poursuivre. Ça ne serait pas une excuse pour... M'embrasser ?

-Mon petit Sacquet, je n'ai pas besoin d'excuse pour t'embrasser. Dit Pearl tendrement.

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, plaça ses bras autour de son cou et l'observa un instant. Un instant qui parut durer une éternité pour le « petit Sacquet ».

-Tu veux me faire attendre longtemps comme ça ? Dit finalement Frodon agacer qu'elle ne fasse que le regarder.

-Je croyais que tu voulais raconter la suite de ton histoire. Dit Pearl qui commençait à jouer avec les cheveux de Frodon.

-Je... Fit Frodon qui essayait de ne pas perdre tous ses moyens. Je n'arriverais pas si... Si tu fais ça.

Pearl laissa retomber sa main sauf que Frodon réagit en disant :

-Mais je ne t'ai pas dis t'arrêter.

Pearl sourit et reprit son petit jeu.

-Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux Frodon. Dit Pearl.

Ils s'appuyèrent tous les deux contre le front de l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu me déconcentres. Dit simplement Frodon.

-Ah ! Si tu veux, je peux partir. Dit Pearl faisant mine de s'éloigner de lui.

En le voyant, Frodon resserra son étreinte, ses mains dans le dos de l'hobbite. A présent, ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, complètement.

-Je suis le porteur de l'anneau, j'exige que tu m'embrasses. Dit Frodon.

-Si tu me dis ce qu'est un porteur de l'anneau. Dit Pearl.

Frodon souffla un peu et dit :

-Eh bien, je pourrais te le dire... Ou t'embrasser, au choix.

Évidemment, le choix de Pearl était déjà fait depuis plusieurs minutes. Au moment fatidique, qu'ils attendaient depuis un moment, un bruit les retint et ils tournèrent la tête en voyant que la porte de la chambre venait d'être ouverte.

Frodon ne put s'empêcher d'insulter, mentalement en tous cas, le responsable avant de les voir. C'était Sam, Pippin et Merry.

-Je t'avais dis qu'ils étaient vivants, Sam ! Dit Merry.

-Mais qu'est que vous faites là ? Demanda Pearl qui avait, ça avait été son premier geste, ramené toute la couverture sur elle jusqu'à ses épaules.

-Cela fait deux jours que nous n'êtes pas sortit d'ici ! Dit Sam. Que pouvez-vous faire pendant deux jours dans une chambre ?

Merry ricana immédiatement en comprenant, il fallut plus de temps à Pippin, mais lui faisait plus des bruits de dégouts.

-Mais... C'est ma soeur ! Dit Pippin.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Dit Merry.

-Qu'est que tu veux dire Merry ? Demanda son cousin.

-C'est vrai Merry, qu'est que tu veux dire ? Demanda Frodon.

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas... Dit-il en roulant des yeux. J'ai embrassé Pearl, si tu ne t'en souviens pas.

-Je t'ai embrassé. Rectifia Pearl. Et Frodon embrasse mieux que toi.

Frodon, même s'il voulait le cacher, eut un sourire fier, puis dit pour enterrer ce sujet (il l'espérait tout du moins) :

-J'ai embrassé Estella, on est quitte.

Merry ne parut pas ravi de ce souvenir, souffla et quitta la chambre en disant :

-Moi aussi je vais aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre pendant deux jours avec Stella !

Il quitta la salle, et il fut suivi de Pippin qui ne semblait pas trop apprécier que plus de la moitié de tous ses amis ait embrassé sa sœur.

Il ne restait plus que Sam.

-Tu ne vas pas voir Rosie ? Dit Frodon.

-Elle doit sûrement avoir besoin de toi. Rajouta Pearl.

Sam regarda la porte encore ouverte hésitant.

-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir besoin de moi monsieur Frodon ? Dit Sam.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sam. Dit Pearl prenant la main de Frodon avec un large sourire. Je prendrais soin de monsieur Frodon.

Cela fit sourire Frodon et ils ne firent même pas attention à Sam qui partit, trop occupés à se regarder mutuellement. Sam referma la porte derrière lui et resta un instant là, silencieux. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir été remplacer. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

* * *

Autour d'une table, ils se retrouvaient à la taverne comme toujours. Merry et Pippin, accompagnaient d'Estella et Diamond et Sam qui rêvassait depuis déjà quelques minutes.

-Il ne devrait pas être content ? Demanda Diamond à Estella qui le demanda ensuite directement à Sam. Tu ne devrais pas être content ? Tu vas avoir une petite hobbite !

Comme Sam n'eut pas l'air de réagir, ce fut Estella qui dit :

-Qui te dit que ça sera une petite hobbite ? Ça pourrait bien être un petit hobbit.

-Espèrons que non, j'en ai assez des petits hobbits... Déjà que je suis fiancée avec un. Dit Diamond.

Pippin réagit en comprenant qu'on parlait de lui et lança un regard à Diamond. Elle lui sourit et lui dit :

-Continue de boire ta bière mon Pippounet, on a une conversation d'hobbites, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

Pippin la regarda un instant, l'air de réfléchir, regarda ensuite Merry qui était en face de lui, celui-ci haussa les épaules et ils continuèrent de boire.

Diamond et Estella continuaient leur conversation comme si le sujet, justement, de leur conversation n'était pas juste à côté d'elles.

-Il s'est peut-être disputé avec Rosie ? Suggéra Diamond.

-Comme si c'était possible... Marmonna Estella.

-Et si elle n'en s'était prit à ses fleurs, tu crois qu'il lui en voudrait ? Dit Diamond.

-Pourquoi Rosie ferait une chose pareille ? Dit Estella.

-Peut-être... Peut-être... Fut la seule chose que trouva à dire Diamond.

-Peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir avec Rosie. Dit d'un coup Merry.

-Merry, c'est une conversation d'hobbites... Dit Estella.

-ça compte aussi pour moi ? Demanda Merry, un peu surpris.

-Meriadoc, si Pippin, avec ses trois sœurs, ne peut pas comprendre, alors toi, tu n'as aucunes chances. Lui dit Estella.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de soeurs, j'ai étudié depuis très longtemps un spécimen d'hobbite très particulier. Dit Merry avec un sourire mesquin.

Pippin ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire quand il devina de qui il parlait. Estella souffla mais ne dit rien.

-Je te connais autant que je connais Pippin. Dit Merry.

Tous savaient que ce n'était pas peu dire.

Merry eut ce petit sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon et demanda innocemment :

-Qui embrassait le mieux ? Entre Frodon et moi ?

-Frodon ? Fit Sam qui semblait sortir de sa léthargie.

Ce fut l'excuse d'Estella pour changer de sujet.

-Ce n'était pas Rosie mais Frodon ! Dit-elle.

Merry croisa les bras, il aurait voulu avoir sa réponse, lui.

-Qu'est qu'il t'a fait le méchant Frodon ? Demanda Diamond.

-Monsieur Frodon n'est pas méchant. Dit Sam.

-Mais qu'est qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda cette fois Estella.

-Rien. Répondit juste Sam.

Estella et Diamond se regardèrent, l'air de se passer un message par télépathie à la manière de Merry et Pippin.

-ça fait deux jours qu'il est avec Pearl ? Dit Diamond.

-Deux jours sans Sam. Dit Estella.

Elles se regardèrent encore et finirent par éclater de rire.

-J'admets que là, je ne comprends pas. Dit Merry.

-Moi non plus. Rajouta Pippin.

-Eh bien... Je pense... Commença Estella.

-On pense. Rectifia Diamond. Si on pense bien à la même chose.

-Bien sûr qu'on pense à la même chose ! Dit Estella.

Elles rirent de nouveau et il leur fallut un moment pour se calmer.

-Il est jaloux ! Dirent-elles presque en écho.

-Jaloux ? De Pearl ? Dit Pippin. Mais pourquoi ?

Pippin ne voyait pas pourquoi. Lui il aurait bien donner sa place, il avait vécu depuis sa naissance avec elle.

-C'est ta sœur, Pippin, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Lui dit Merry.

Pippin en avait un peu marre de ne rien comprendre mais il ne fit pas de commentaires.

-Son Frodon lui manque ! Dit Estella.

-Sois gentille avec Sam, ça fait deux jours qu'il n'a vu son Frodon. Dit Diamond.

Le petit groupe rit, hormis Sam, évidemment, qui ne le prit pas vraiment très bien et quitta la table. Les quatre autres le suivirent du regard et se regardèrent ensuite.

-On l'a vexé, je crois... Dit Diamond qui se sentait un peu coupable d'un coup.

-Mais... On a dit ça pour rire ! Se défendit Estella.

-Il ne voulait peut-être pas qu'on en rit justement. Dit Merry.

-ça ne t'as pas empêché de rire autant que nous. Lui dit Estella.

-C'était un fou rire, dis leur Pippin. Dit Merry en donnant un coup de coude à Pippin. Dis leur que ce n'était pas notre faute.

-Ne l'écoute pas Pippin, il essaye de te retourner contre nous. Dit Diamond.

-Le retourner contre nous ? Et pourquoi ? C'est votre faute, pas la notre. Dit Merry faisant mine d'être indigné.

-Meriadoc ! C'est notre faute à tous les quatre, alors on va aller s'excuser tous les quatre ! Dit Estella, élevant la voix.

-Un Brandebouc ne s'excuse pas. Dit Merry catégorique.

-Le Brandebouc il va se la fermer et s'excuser ! Dit Estella.

Merry resta bouche bée un instant devant le ton qu'elle avait employé, puis baissa les yeux et ne dit plus rien. C'est ce qui laissa Estella surprise, qu'il ne dise rien, ça m'étonnait de sa part.

-Mais s'il se la ferme quand il va... Remarqua Pippin qui reçut un coup de pied de la part de Diamond, signe qu'il ferait mieux de se taire aussi.

Ils suivirent tous les trois Estella, silencieux.

* * *

Frodon était dehors après avoir enfilé rapidement quelque chose et se retrouvait à présent face à Sam.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Sam ? Demanda-t-il.

Sam ne sut quoi répondre, il ne le savait pas vraiment lui même.

-Vous... Vous passez beaucoup de temps avec mademoiselle Pearl. Dit Sam.

Frodon le regarda et après un moment eut l'air de comprendre.

-Et pas assez avec toi ? Dit-il amuser, vu le visage gêné de Sam, il avait vu juste.

Et, ce qui étonna Sam le rendant encore plus rougit qu'à l'habituel, Frodon l'étreignit. Quand il eut fini son étreindre, il lui dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sam, Pearl ne te remplacera pas.

Sam sourit jusqu'à qu'ils remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

C'étaient Estella, Diamond, Pippin et Merry qui avaient suivi Sam.

-Qu'est que vous faites là ? Demanda Frodon se mettant automatiquement devant Sam.

-On... On est venu s'excuser. Dit Estella poliment.

-Elle nous a forcé. Rajouta Merry.

Estella regarda Merry, soupira mais ne dit rien.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda encore Frodon.

-c'est vrai, pourquoi ? Demanda Merry à Estella.

-Merry, je ne t'avais pas dis de te taire ? Fit Estella qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

-Un Brandebouc n'obéit pas à une Bolger. Dit juste Merry.

Estella roula des yeux alors que Frodon s'approchait d'eux pour en savoir plus.

-Qu'est que vous avez dit à Sam ? Si vous avez dit quelque chose de déplacé...

ça ressemblait à des menaces. Des menaces qui furent calmés par Sam.

-Ce n'est rien monsieur Frodon, ce n'est pas grave. Dit-il.

-Ce n'est pas rien Sam, personne ne se moque de Sam Gamegie le brave ! Lui dit Frodon.

Cela fit d'abord sourire Diamond et Estella qui arrêtèrent aussitôt en voyant le regard que Frodon leur lançait.

-C'est Diam' et Stella qui se sont moquées de lui ! Dénonça Pippin.

Estella et Diamond dirent en écho, étonnées autant l'une que l'autre :

-Pippin !

-Pippounet !

Pas la peine de dire qui avait dit quoi.

-Mais c'est vrai... Se défendit Pippin.

-Je ne voulais pas... C'était pour rire ! Dit Estella.

-Pour rire ! Répéta Diamond.

-Je vous crois. Dit Sam. Ma réaction était exagérée.

-Tu es vraiment un chic hobbit, Sam ! Dit Diamond.

En quelques secondes, Sam se retrouva sous les embrassades d'Estella et Diamond. Et même si c'était visiblement amical, Merry et Pippin ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

-C'est pas tous ça, mais moi, j'ai une bière qui m'attend ! Dit Merry.

Ils se mirent à rire et décidèrent de repartir, tous, à la taverne.

Frodon n'oublia pas Pearl, puisque, juste avant de partir, il l'emmèna avec lui. Et alors que les autres avaient déjà de l'avance, il s'arrêta, arrêtant Pearl au passage, et dit à Sam de s'approcher.

-Sam, je veux te présenter Pearl. Dit Frodon.

-Mais monsieur Frodon, je connais déjà mademoiselle Pearl. Dit Sam surprit de cette présentation inutile.

-Oui mais... Je voulais vous présenter tous les deux, officiellement, vous êtes les personnes qui compte le plus pour moi, il est important que vous vous entendiez. Si vous arrivez à être amis, vous feriez de moi le plus heureux des hobbits. Leur dit Frodon.

Pearl et Sam se regardèrent et regardèrent Frodon avant de se regardaient de nouveau. Et ils se sourirent. Comme si c'était le signe qu'il attendait, Frodon prit la main de Pearl et se remit en route.

Sam resta un instant sans bouger à les regarder, main dans la main. « Pour Frodon » se répétait-il. Mais, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter le moment ou il était le seul à prendre soin de Frodon. Ou ils étaient seuls, sans autres personnes comme soutient. C'était fini maintenant, bien fini. Sam se mit à marcher essayant d'oublier tous cela.


	16. Pourquoi l'alcool est dangereux

Pourquoi l'alcool est dangereux

_Et oui, je fais de la prévention pour l'alcoolisme xD Alors ça, c'est vraiment un chapitre que j'ai fait pour moi, avec l'humour que je suis la seule à aimer, ce n'est pas forcément drôle, c'est juste que ça m'amuse d'écrire ça. Mais peut-être que ça n'amuse pas autant de lire. Donc... C'est un chapitre pour me faire plaisir, ce n'est pas sûr que ça plaise à tout le monde, mais j'ai bien droit d'écrire ce qui me plait, parfois. Même si je le fais toujours mais là n'est pas la question... _

_Je vous laisse tranquille vous avez sûrement mieux à faire que lire les propos d'une barge. _

* * *

C'était le soir à la taverne, ils étaient tous à leur table, à leur place.

-Qui c'est mon Frody ? Dit Pearl en embrassant Frodon.

-C'est moi ma Pearly ! Dit Frodon en embrassant Pearl.

Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils devaient subir ça. Estella dit pour oublier le spectacle niais et dégoulinant d'amour devant eux :

-Merry, tu as assez bu ce soir.

-Mais non ma Stellachinou en sucre adorée de toujours. Dit Merry de sa voix mielleuse.

-ça, ça prouve bien qu'il est soûl ! Dit Diamond qui se mit à rire.

-Stellachinou... Répéta Pippin se mettant à rire aussi.

-Pippounet, il n'y a que moi qui ait droit de me moquer de Stella. Dit Diamond.

-Je me moquais de Merry... Dit Pippin.

-Pippin, tu serais incapable de te moquer de Merry. Dit Diamond.

-Il n'y a pas besoin qu'on se moque de lui... Il le fait tout seul. Dit Sam.

-Sam... Dit Frodon sortant de sa léthargie de mots en sucres.

-Oui monsieur Frodon ? Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité monsieur Frodon... Dit Sam.

-Je n'allais pas de gronder Sam. Dit Frodon.

Et ils se mirent tous à rire, sauf Sam qui essayait de comprendre.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez eux, chacun de son côté, ce qui n'était pas vraiment bonne idée vu dans quel état était Merry. Qui avait bien trop bu et se perdit lamentablement sur le chemin, tombant inconscient.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Merry se réveilla avec un mal de tête mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait pour l'instant. Car, à peine avait-il ouvert les yeux, que deux hobbites étaient penchées vers en train de l'observer.

-Il s'est réveillé. Dit l'une.

L'autre se mit à rire.

Merry essaya de se lever, par instinct sans doute, mais ne fut retenu par quelque chose.

-Qu'est que... Marmonna-t-il.

Il regarda vers ses bras, ses deux poignets étaient attachés au barreau d'un lit.

-Tu ne peux pas t'échapper ! Dit une des deux hobbites.

Il se retourna vers elle et les reconnut toutes les deux.

-Pervinca ? Pimpernel ?

Il avait du mal à y croire. Des jeunes hobbites qui avaient l'air si innocentes.

-Vous pouvez me détacher ? Demanda-t-il, suppliant presque.

Elles rirent, ça voulait dire non. Elles se mirent ensuite à s'approcher de lui, Merry s'éloigna le plus loin possible mais finit par rencontrer le mur. Assit devant les deux jeunes Touque, il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne portait qu'un misérable caleçon, et ses chaussettes. Il ne savait pas s'il devait remercier le ciel de lui avoir laisser son sous-vêtement ou s'il devait commencer à paniquer.

Heureusement, pour Meriadoc en tous cas, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit bruyant sur Estella.

-Ouste ! Sales profiteuses ! Leur dit-elle et elles disparurent aussitôt.

Merry soupira, soulagé et demanda naturellement :

-Tu peux me détacher ?

Estella le regarda, hésitant et puis, eut un sourire. Ce sourire que Merry connaissait bien pour l'avoir vu souvent durant son enfance. C'était ce sourire qu'avait Estella avait de lui faire un mauvais tour. Et dans ce cas, il se doutait bien de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle fit quelques pas vers la porte, la ferma et entendit le petit « clic » qui confirma ce qu'il pensait. Elle venait de fermer la porte à clé. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'agenouilla face à lui d'abord. Elle sourit toujours autant et s'approcha de lui cette fois. Il recula mais il ne pouvait pas reculer plus, il était coincé, même si d'un côté, ça ne lui déplaisait pas trop.

Elle le força à s'allonger, pour qu'elle puisse être ainsi au-dessus de lui. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres, sur les joues, descendit vers son cou et puis doucement vers son torse. Et elle s'allongea sur lui, se collant le plus possible à lui. Elle passa ses mains un peu partout sur sa peau nue, ce qui eut l'air de lui plaire comme il fermait les yeux pour mieux en profiter. Ils seraient rester des heures ainsi si, à un moment, ils n'entendirent pas le bruit de frappement contre la porte.

Estella bondit aussitôt du lit, regarda la porte et n'hésita pas une seconde pour aller se cacher dans un placard.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit, ce qui surprit Merry qui avait bêtement espéré que, étant fermé à clé, personne n'arriverait à l'ouvrir. Il comprit quand le responsable s'écria :

-Qu'est que tu fais dans MA chambre ?

C'était Pippin.

Merry s'amusa à répondre :

-Je suis un cadeau, de la part de tes soeurs.

Pippin le regarda, et s'amusa, lui, à lui dire :

-Je ne savais pas que je te faisais cet effet, mon cadeau.

Pippin ricana alors que Merry comprit qu'il parlait de l'effet de sous sa ceinture et se sentit honteux subitement. Pippin le regarda encore un instant et hésita à demander :

-Tu as fait quelque chose avec... Avec une de mes soeurs ?

Merry rit et répondit :

-Pippin, tes soeurs, elles te ressemblent tellement... Que j'aurai l'impression de t'embrasser.

Pippin ne sut pas vraiment prendre ça. Il dit juste :

-Tu mens ! Frodon est avec Pearl !

-C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours trouvé ça... Étrange. C'est comme te voir embrasser Frodon.

Merry rit de nouveau. Il semblait bien à l'aise attaché sur ce lit, le lit de Pippin, en sous-vêtement. Un peu trop à l'aise au goût de Pippin.

-Tu pourrais me détacher ? Demanda brusquement Merry.

Il espérait que Pippin n'allait pas réagir comme Estella à cette demande. Pippin soupira mais accepta. Il se pencha vers le lit, se tenant au nœud qu'il emprisonnait le poignet de Merry, ce qui fut une mauvaise idée comme, après l'avoir détacher, Pippin n'avait plus d'appuis et tomba sur Merry.

-Oups... Trouva seulement à dire le jeune Touque.

-Tu pourrais te lever ? Tu me fais mal. Dit Merry.

-Diam' ne dit que je lui fait mal quand je suis... Comme ça. Au contraire. Dit Pippin qui ricana de nouveau, comme s'il se faisait une blague que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

-Oui mais elle, elle n'a pas de... Commença Merry qui espérait que son cousin comprenne sans qu'il ait à finir sa phrase.

-De... ? Fit Pippin qui ne voyait pas.

Brusquement, quelqu'un souleva Pippin qui se retrouva enfin debout. Et ce quelqu'un lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Tu lui écrases les couilles, crétin de nouilles !

-C'est crétin de Touque. Rectifia Pippin.

-Je sais, mais ça faisait une rime. Dit, évidemment, Estella.

Pippin eut une illumination en regardant son placard ouvert d'où venait Estella.

-Qu'est que... Qu'est que tu faisais dans mon placard ?

-Je cherchais des vêtements à la mode. Répondit Estella mais comme il avait l'air de le prendre au sérieux, elle répondit franchement : Je me cachais, je croyais que c'était Pearl.

-Pearl ? Demanda Pippin étonner comme s'il ignorait qui elle était.

-Pearl aurait été le dire à sa « nouvelle meilleure amie » Rosie et Rosie étant une sale rapporteuse, toute la Comté aurait pensé que je fais des cabrioles dans le lit du futur Thain.

Tandis que Pippin essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par « cabrioles » Merry se détachait avec sa main maintenant libre. Il fut bien content d'être de nouveau debout, surtout qu'il était le plus grand dans cette pièce, ce qui le ravisait encore plus. Son sourire disparu quand Estella lui dit :

-Au fait, très joli caleçon.

Pippin rit en voyant ledit caleçon. Magnifique caleçon avec des jolis petits oliphants. C'est ce qui poussa Merry à chercher ses vêtements mais, au plus grand désespoir du futur Maitre du Pays de Bouc, il ne les trouva pas.

-Ou sont mes vêtements ? Demanda-t-il à Estella comme si elle en était responsable.

-Comment crois-tu que je t'ai trouvé ? Dit Estella. Il suffisait de suivre tes vêtements sur le chemin.

Merry fit un petit cri en imaginant ce que les deux sœurs avaient pu lui faire alors qu'il était inconscient.

-Tu peux aller prendre certains de mes vêtements. Proposa Pippin.

-Tu veux Touquiniser mon Merry ? Fit Estella incrédule.

-Si je savais ce que ça voulait dire, Touquiniser, je pourrais te répondre. Dit Pippin.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Merry avait eut le temps de se changer, sûrement qu'il était pressé d'être habiller. Estella ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Je sais, c'est un peu petit... Dit Merry.

-Ce n'est pas ça... Dit Estella entre deux rires. Vous portez la même chose.

Pippin et Merry se regardèrent, effectivement, ils portaient les mêmes vêtements. Les rires d'Estella eut soudainement un écho et ils comprirent pourquoi en voyant Diamond à la porte. Pippin n'aimait pas qu'on entre dans sa chambre comme dans une auberge, mais c'était Diamond, elle, elle avait droit.

-Sont-ils pas choux ! Dit Diamond. Vous êtes vraiment adorables.

Et apparemment, comme elle les trouvait si adorable, elle ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser Pippin. Ou celui qu'elle pensait être Pippin.

-Comment peux-tu me confondre avec lui ? Réagit Pippin.

Il venait quand même de voir sa fiancée embrassait son cousin en croyant que c'était lui, il n'allait pas rester sans rien dire.

-Vous vous ressemblez tellement comme ça ! Fut l'excuse de Diamond.

-C'est injuste ! Dit Estella qui s'empressa de corriger cette injustice en allant embrasser Pippin.

Merry savoura pleinement la scène et pensa à haute voix :

-Je pensais voir ça uniquement dans mes rêves.

Ils dévisagèrent tous les trois Merry, essayant de comprendre cette phrase.

-Quoi ? Demanda Merry qui ne comprenait pas leurs regards.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à qu'Estella décide de changer de sujet. Elle se plaça près de Merry et se dit presque à elle même :

-Tu n'embrasses peut-être pas aussi bien que Frodon, mais pour Pippin, c'est pas très difficile de faire mieux.

Mais Merry ne retenu que la première information et n'eut le temps de rien dire comme Diamond le fit à sa place.

-Je croyais que Frodon n'était qu'un pervers ! Dit-elle.

-Oui mais, il s'est se servir de sa langue. Dit Estella.

A côté, Pippin n'avait pas arrêté de faire des grimaces. Il retenait qu'il venait d'être embrasser par celle qu'il est toujours embrassé par Merry alors, pour lui, il avait été indirectement embrasser par son cousin.

-Il ne me reste que Sam... Se dit Estella pensif.

-Mais... Mais... Disait Merry qui essayait de reprendre son calme. J'embrasse moins bien que Frodon ?

Seulement Estella n'écoutait pas ayant démarrer une conversation plus intéressante avec Diamond.

-Il a dû s'entrainer. Dit Estella. Mais il n'était pas encore avec Pearl...

-Tu crois qu'il s'est entrainé sur Sam ? Dit Diamond.

-ça expliquerait pourquoi ils ont disparus pendant près d'un an. Dit Estella.

-Et pourquoi ils ont des comportements bizarres ensemble. Renchérit Diamond.

-Et pourquoi... Estella s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle. Ou sont Merry et Pippin ?

Diamond haussa les épaules en réponse.

-Ils sont partis. Dit Diamond.

-ça je vois bien ! Mais ou ? Dit Estella.

Diamond réfléchit mais la réponse leur vint vite à l'esprit, à toutes les deux. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit ou ils pouvaient aller à cette heure. Au Dragon Vert.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, au Dragon Vert, tandis que Merry et Pippin s'installaient à leur table pensant être enfin tranquilles, ils entendirent la discussion de la table à côté.

-Vous êtes complètement folles ! Dit une voix. S'il vous trouve, il va vous tuer !

-Mais c'était tellement drôle ! Dit une autre voix.

-Tu aurais dû voir sa tête ! Dit encore une autre voix. Quand il s'est réveillé attaché au lit !

Merry se retourna et reconnut les trois sœurs Touque. Il aurait bien dit quelque chose mais il fut devancé, encore une fois.

-C'étaient vous ! Et moi qui pensait que Merry... Plaisantait ! Leur dit Pippin. Moi qui vous croyait innocentes... De gentilles petites hobbites.

-Pippin, nous étions plus innocentes que tu l'étais encore. Dit Pimpernel.

-Parle pour toi. Dit Pervinca.

-Quand il n'y a plus d'hobbits aux bleus... Dit Pimpernel visant sa soeur ainée. On prend celui qui s'en rapproche le plus.

-Je suis votre cousin. Rappela Merry. Le fils de la sœur de votre mère !

-On fait avec ce qu'on a. Dit Pimpernel.

-Mais... Pim' ! Il y a sûrement pleins d'autres hobbits... Disait Pippin sans trop y croire.

-Montre moi un ! Ordonna Pimpernel.

-Euh... Lui ! Dit au hasard Pippin.

-Trop grand. Dit Pimpernel.

-Lui ! Dit de nouveau Pippin.

-Trop petit. Dit sa soeur.

-Lui ! Dit encore Pippin.

-Trop vieux. Dit-elle.

-Si tu fais ta difficile aussi. Finit par dire Pippin agacer.

Ils furent sauvés, ou pas, par l'arriver de Diamond et Estella.

* * *

Estella n'était pas très contente de voir que Diamond avait raison. Elle qui avait assuré que Merry n'était pas assez stupide pour revenir ici.

-Hier soir ne t'as donc rien appris ? Dit-elle quand elle arriva devant lui.

-Si ! Que j'ai eu un très bon réveil de ta part. Dit Merry. Et que Pip' est doué pour arriver au mauvais moment.

-C'était ma chambre. Dit Pippin.

-Ton ancienne chambre. Dit Pimpernel.

-ça fait plus d'un mois que tu n'étais pas revenu ! Dit Pervinca.

-Déjà qu'on a perdu Pearl. Dit Pimpernel.

-Perdu ? Réagit l'intéressée.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas. Lui dit Pimpernel.

-Si c'est ça, je vais chez Frodon, moi. Dit Pearl en se levant.

-Qu'est que je disais... Dit Pimpernel.

-Pim' ! Ce n'est pas parque tu n'as personne que les autres n'ont pas droit d'avoir quelqu'un. Dit Pearl.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il te trouve !

-Eh bien tu n'as qu'à y réfléchir pendant que moi, je serais dans les bras d'un hobbit, un vrai ! Dit Pearl.

Et elle quitta la taverne sur cela. Merry regarda Pippin d'un air compatissant, se disant que lui, il avait dû supporter cela tous les jours de sa vie.

-Aller viens Pippounet. Dit Diamond en lui prenant la main. On rentre chez nous.

-Chez nous ? Fit Pippin surprit.

-Chez moi si tu préfères. Lui dit Diamond en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils furent ensuite suivi d'Estella et Merry qui rentraient eux aussi chez eux.

-Tu es sûre ? Disait Merry en quittant la salle. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que j'attache sur notre lit ?

Les deux soeurs ne surent pas la réponse comme il était dehors à présent. Elles se regardèrent. Pimpernel but une gorgée de son verre et se dit :

-C'est peut-être pas si mal.

-De quoi ? Demanda Pervinca qui n'avait pas trop suivi.

-D'être célibataire, c'est peut-être pas si mal.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui a de bien à être seule.

-Eh bien... On peut faire ce qu'on veut !

Pimpernel but encore mais elles restèrent silencieuses.

-Et si... Chuchota Pervinca.

-Et si quoi ? Dit Pimpernel.

-Et si on allait balancer des légumes sur Cul-de-sac ? Dit Pervinca, savourant cette idée.

-Oh oui ! S'exclama Pimpernel. Je connais un endroit ou on trouvera des tomates bien pourries !

Ils rirent et quittèrent finalement la taverne, à la cherche de légumes.

-Ils vont voir... Se dit Pimpernel. Ils vont voir que Merry et Pippin ne sont rien comparés à deux Touque réunis !

Cela fit rire Pervinca, mais Pimpernel avait l'air de le prendre au sérieux. Un peu trop au sérieux.

* * *

_Et oui, vous êtes arrivé à la fin ! Mouhaha ! C'est dommage hein ? Vous auriez aimer avoir la suite ? Ou pas ? C'était tellement une torture que vous ne me lirez jamais plus ? _

_Peu importe, tant que vous m'avez lu jusqu'à là, c'est déjà ça !_


	17. Et un jour une hobbite

_Et un jour une hobbite... _

_Je vais vous raconter ce qui m'est arrivé (et d'où vient ce titre en même temps !)quand j'étais en voiture revenant d'une exposition... (une exposition d'une cousine à mon père, très beau, et je reste toujours à me demander : Comment elle fait ? (me réconforte en me disant que, peut-être, certains se posent la même question en me lisant)). Oui, j'étais dans la voiture, à écouter tranquillement la radio, quand une chanson « arrive ». Je l'écoute, je ne la connaissais pas, et au fur et à mesure, quand j'étais écoute les paroles... Je suis restée sur... Enfin, vous voyez. On aurait dit qu'on avait lit ce chapitre et qu'on en avait fait une chanson ! Donc je vais vous mettre les paroles, de Florent Pagny que je n'aime pas spécialement, et que je n'aurai sans doute jamais écouter si elle n'était pas passée à la radio. Je serais capable de mettre toute la chanson donc je vais mettre le passage qui m'a vraiment fait penser à ce chapitre :_

_Déjà le début :_

_« _D'avoir passé des nuits blanches à rêver  
Ce que les contes de fées vous laissent imaginer  
D'avoir perdu son enfance dans la rue  
Des illusions déçues passer inaperçu

D'être tombé plus bas que la poussière  
et à la terre entière  
En vouloir puis se taire  
D'avoir laissé jusqu'à sa dignité  
Sans plus rien demander  
qu'on vienne vous achever_ »_

_Et puis le refrain pour que vous compreniez de quoi ça parle !_

« Et un jour une femme  
dont le regard vous frôle  
Vous porte sur ses épaules  
Comme elle porte le monde  
Et jusqu'à bout de force  
Recouvre de son écorce  
Vos plaies les plus profondes »

_J'avais BESOIN de mettre ça ici alors on ne me punit pas, d'accord ? Gentil hein ? Vous allez pas m'en vouloir de l'avoir mit ? (espère qu'elle ne va pas devoir payer des droits d'auteurs...). _

_Au fait ! Le chapitre d'avant, j'avais « oublié » de le publier... C'est pour ça, ne soyez pas surpris ! Je n'ai pas écris deux chapitres en UNE journée ! (on m'a déjà dit que j'écris « plus vite que mon ombre » mais quand même...). Et vous allez voir, ça change du chapitre d'avant..._

* * *

Il la tenait dans ses bras, tous les deux dans ce fauteuil au coin du feu, il écoutait et attendait patiemment qu'elle ait fini son « histoire ».

-Je suis donc partie te rejoindre, comme je sais que Pimpernel est exécrable quand elle a bu. Le propre de tous les Touque ! Ne me laisse jamais boire, ça serait mieux...

Il ne dit rien et elle le remarqua. Elle leva la tête vers lui et demanda :

-Frodon, tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ? Fit Frodon revenant de loin. Désolé ma Pearly, je pensais... Je repensais à quelque chose.

-Tu repenses souvent à « quelque chose », tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que c'est ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Fut sa réponse.

Frodon se replongea dans ses pensées et Pearl tritura les doigts du Sacquet.

-Est ce que tu me diras un jour... Commença-t-elle le sortant de ses pensées bien sombres. Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Elle lui montra son doigt manquant.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il de nouveau.

Pearl soupira. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il allait répondre à ses questions.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit, Frodon resserra aussitôt son étreinte autour de Pearl. Pearl quand à elle avait relevé la tête et cherchait l'origine du bruit.

-On aurait dit... Quelque chose qui frappe. Dit Pearl. Quelqu'un ?

Le bruit se répéta en plusieurs frappements.

-On dirait de la pluie.

Frodon se leva, lâchant Pearl qui se leva aussi, mais il la tenait toujours par la main, pour savoir qu'elle était là. Il fit quelques pas et récupéra un objet sur la cheminé avec sa main libre. Pearl dévisageait l'objet avec un peu de peur, elle n'avait jamais vu pareille chose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Frodon en se tournant vers elle. C'est juste Dard.

-Tu as donné un nom à ce... Truc ? Fit Pearl qui dévisageait toujours l'objet.

-Non. Dit-il avec un sourire presque amusé. Mon oncle Bilbo l'a fait.

Pearl ne comprit pas et elle ne comprit pas plus quand Frodon l'emmena dehors par la main. Il faisait bien attention qu'elle reste derrière lui.

Dehors, il regarda de tous les côtés, il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait plus personne en tous cas.

Frodon regarda l'extérieur de cul-de-sac et laissa tomber Dard sous l'étonnement.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Frodon ? Demanda Pearl avant de voir elle-même ce qu'il avait vu.

Ce qu'on aurait appeler « murs » si ça avait été une maison, étaient recouverts de nombreuses tâches plus au moins rondes de couleur rouge. Une odeur désagréable en venait, une odeur de tomates pourries.

Pearl resserra sa main dans celle de Frodon et se rapprocha de lui. Sentant ça, Frodon la prit dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma Pearly, c'est juste... Des jeunes hobbits qui n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire. Lui dit-il.

Elle enfouit son visage contre lui et il oublia ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Est-ce que tu seras toujours là ? Demanda-t-elle.

Cette question pétrifia Frodon sur place. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, Pearl s'inquiéta.

-Frodon ? Frodon ? Dit-elle en essayant de le faire réagir. Qu'est qu'il y a ?

Il reprit comme conscience et répondit juste :

-Rien. Ce n'est rien.

Il la força ensuite à le suivre pour rentrer. Pearl en avait oublié sa question.

* * *

Étant fatigués, et tous cela ne leur ayant pas donné envie de rester éveiller, ils allèrent dormir. Pearl s'endormit rapidement. Elle s'endormait toujours avant Frodon. Car elle, elle ne ruminait rien avant de dormir.

Cet instant-là, Frodon le craignait toujours un peu. Ce moment ou il devrait ne penser à rien pour dormir. Seulement, quand il ne pense à rien, il se rappelle. Ses souvenirs reviennent et l'empêche de s'endormir. Il enviait Pearl pour cela. S'endormir en paix. Il ne savait plus ce que c'était. C'était pour cela qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas dit. Il ne voulait pas lui raconter tous cela... ça l'empêcherait, elle aussi, de s'endormir. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Qu'elle souffre pour lui. Il avait déjà tant souffert lui et pourtant, la voir souffrir, elle, était bien pire. Sans elle, il serait partit. Il serait partit depuis longtemps, sans doute. Il ressentait toujours cet appel dans cet endroit étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ou le ciel se reflétait et tous semblait en paix. La mer.

Il observa Pearl qui remua légèrement.

Il en serait incapable, de partir, à présent. Pas sans elle, il ne pourrait pas.

Mais peut-être était ça la solution ? Ne pas partir sans elle... Mais avec elle.

* * *

Il faisait jour mais il avait les yeux fermés, les paupières serrées, tenant fermement le drap quand il se réveilla en sursaut. Il tâtonna avec sa main la place à côté, elle n'était plus là.

-Pearl ! Pearl ! Appela-t-il.

Il se leva du lit et chercha partout en l'appelant avant d'arriver dans le salon. Pearl était assise avec, en face d'elle assit aussi, Rosie. Elles étaient en train de discuter jusqu'à que Pearl voit Frodon.

-Oh ! Coucou, Frodon ! Dit-elle.

-Bonjour Frodon ! Dit Rosie.

-Bonjour... ? Fit Frodon un peu surprit. Pearl, il n'est pas un peu tôt pour accueillir des gens ?

Les deux hobbites se regardèrent et rirent.

-Frodon, il est plus de midi ! Dit Pearl, elle se tourna vers Rosie. D'habitude, il ne dort pas autant.

-Tant mieux pour toi ! Dit Rosie. Je ne peux pas dire la même chose de Sam.

Pearl rit. Frodon se sentit mal à l'aise avec ces deux hobbites. Il suffit à Pearl de le regarder pour le savoir. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir près d'elle, ce qu'il fit. Elle lui prit la main pour le « rassurer ».

-Vous êtes a-do-ra-bles ! Dit Rosie en le voyant.

Ça n'aidait pas Frodon à se sentir à l'aise, il avait l'impression d'être examiné comme un objet.

-Toi et Sam êtes bien plus adorables ! Dit Pearl.

-Mais non ! Vous êtes plus adorables que nous ! Dit Rosie.

Ils en parlèrent pendant quelques minutes et en vinrent à la conclusion que les deux couples étaient aussi adorables l'un que l'autre. Frodon ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, mais son répit ne dura pas très longtemps.

-Tu as un bon goût ! Dit Rosie.

-Je sais ! Dit Pearl avec un petit rire.

Frodon ne comprenait pas de quoi elles parlaient, mais il crut comprendre quand Pearl passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-J'aime beaucoup ses cheveux, j'ai toujours aimé les cheveux foncés. Dit Pearl.

Rosie sourit et dit, pensif :

-C'est vrai qui n'en a pas tant, des hobbits aux cheveux foncés.

-Et aux yeux bleus. Ajouta Pearl.

-Surtout des yeux comme ça ! Dit Rosie.

Elles rirent et comme elles ne le regardaient plus, Frodon décida de se lever pour se diriger vers la sortie.

-Ou vas-tu mon Frody ? Lui demanda Pearl.

-Frody ! N'est-ce pas un surnom adorable ? Se dit Rosie.

-Adorablement adorable. Dit Pearl.

Elles se sourirent tandis que Frodon avait quitté la pièce, mais il les entendait encore parler. Peut-être qui aurait mieux valu que non.

-Il en a des jolies fesses, tu devrais voir ! Disait Pearl.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que Sam serait d'accord. Dit Rosie.

Elles rirent de nouveau, Frodon s'empressa de sortir pour ne pas entendre la suite de cette conversation.

* * *

Frodon arriva devant chez Sam, celui-ci, était dehors sur le seuil venant à peine de sortir lui aussi. Et venant à peine de se réveiller également en vu de sa tête encore endormie.

-Monsieur Frodon ! Dit-il en le voyant. J'allais justement chez vous ! Vous n'auriez pas vu ma Rosie ?

-Si, Sam, elle est avec Pearl. Dit Frodon. Mais si tu savais de quoi elles parlaient, tu n'aurais plus très envie d'aller la voir. Il ajouta plus à lui même : Je comprends Pippin maintenant, avec ses trois sœurs.

-C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici monsieur Frodon ? Devina Sam. Vous voulez rentrer en attendant que Rosie revienne ?

Frodon hocha la tête pour confirmer et ils rentrèrent tous les deux.

* * *

Sam préparait du thé qu'il allait servir à Frodon quand celui-ci s'arrêta devant un miroir. Il se regarda et, se rappelant de ce qu'avait dit Pearl, il essaya de se regarder derrière. Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Sam :

-Monsieur Frodon ?

L'intonation de sa voix voulait plutôt dire : Qu'est que tu fais ? Mais Sam ne l'aurait jamais demander directement.

-Rien, Sam. Répondit-il à cette question muette. Je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose...

Il jeta un regard discrètement à son reflet et sourit à lui-même.

Ils s'installèrent face à face quand le thé fut prêt. Frodon ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait le thé, mais ile ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas non plus. Il ne voulait pas « blesser » Sam qui avait prit du temps à faire ce thé.

-Vous vous êtes encore disputés ? Demanda Sam.

-Non, cela n'a rien à voir. Tu n'as jamais vu Pearl et Rosie discutaient ensemble ? (Sam fit non de la tête) Je ne te le souhaite pas !

Frodon se força à boire quand Sam se mit doucement à rire. Il donnait l'impression de ne pas vouloir rire devant Frodon. Ce qui fit sourire celui-ci qui oublia aussitôt son mauvais rêve du matin.

* * *

Pearl et Rosie parlaient toujours de tous et de rien. La Touque sourit et dit :

-Au fait, je ne t'ai demandé mais... Est-ce que tu voudrais un garçon ou une fille ?

-Une fille je pense... Simplement pour embêter Sam ! Répondit-elle.

Pearl éclata de rire et reprenant son sérieux :

-Vraiment ? Il voudrait un garçon ?

-Pas spécialement... Il voudrait en avoir un pour l'appeler Frodon. Dit Rosie.

En voyant la tête surprise de Pearl, Rosie rajouta :

-Tu ne le diras pas à Frodon ?

Pearl fit mine de fermer sa bouche avec sa main et dit :

-Bouche cousue !

Elles rirent tous les deux puis restèrent un instant dans le silence. Finalement Pearl dit :

-Tu dois être heureuse.

-Je le suis. Affirma Rosie.

Pearl soupira ce qui poussa Rosie à demander :

-Et toi ? Tu ne l'es pas ?

Pearl réfléchit avant de répondre :

-Ce n'est pas ça... Ce que... Je ne sais pas, c'est... Frodon. Il fait souvent des cauchemars et il est... Absent. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il ne veut rien me dire. J'aimerai tant l'aider... Seulement s'il voulait me dire... Je pourrais faire quelque chose.

Rosie la regarda, pleine de compassion.

-Il te le dira tôt ou tard... Dit-elle.

-Oui mais... Dit Pearl dont on sentait la voix faiblir. Mais jusqu'à là, il souffre... Et je ne peux rien faire.

Brusquement, ce qui surprit Pearl, Rosie la serra dans ses bras. Et Pearl se rendit compte qu'en avait bien besoin.

-Tu veux aller le voir ? Dit Rosie

-Et pour lui dire quoi ? Il ne me dira rien, comme toujours. Dit Pearl en baissant la tête.

-Si tu ne dis rien, il ne le fera pas ! Dit Rosie en la forçant à se lever.

Elles firent quelques pas et sortirent.

* * *

Frodon avait réussi à boire complètement le thé sans le recracher. Il espérait que Sam n'avait pas remarqué qu'il faisait des grimaces à chaque gorgée.

-Vous en voulez un autre, monsieur Frodon ? Proposa Sam quand il vit que sa tasse était vide.

-Non ! Dit-il un peu trop fort, il essaya de dire plus calmement : Non merci, Sam.

Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ce qui soulagea un peu Frodon, Sam ne se demanderait pas pourquoi il n'en voulait pas d'autre.

Pearl et Rosie arrivèrent dans la même pièce -une sorte de petite cuisine avec une table-, Pearl la première légèrement poussait par Rosie.

-Pearly ? S'inquiéta Frodon en voyant une expression sur le visage de Pearl qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Elle ne dit rien, s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Frodon resta un moment surprit, les bras écartés ne savant ou les mettre et puis sourit. Et il la serra contre lui. Rosie et Sam ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

Et d'un coup, on ne sait combien de temps après, Pearl chuchota, bien que les trois l'entendirent parfaitement :

-Je... Je t'aime.

Frodon relâcha aussitôt son emprise sur elle, Pearl releva la tête, inquiète. Il avait le visage dans le vague et ne bougeait plus.

-Oh non ! Dit-elle en essayant de le « réveiller ». Je l'ai cassé !

Elle se tourna vers Rosie et lui demanda :

-Rosie ! Qu'est que je fais ?

Rosie ne dit rien car elle entendit, et seulement elle, un chucotement si faible qu'elle n'aurait pas entendu si elle n'était pas si près d'elle :

-Non...

Elle se retourna vers Frodon et faillit sursauter en voyant que son visage avait complètement changé. Il avait tant de tristesse.

-Tu ne peux pas... Tu n'as pas le droit. Chuchotait encore.

Elle ne sut pas comment réagir, au début, elle souffrait tellement de le voir si... Triste, elle sentait qu'il souffrait en ce moment même. Alors, elle dit, pour ignorer cette envie de pleurer :

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu n'as pas à me dire si j'ai le droit ou pas ! Je t'aime, à point c'est tous !

-Mais... Tu ne comprends pas... Essaya-t-il de dire.

-Je ne comprends pas parque tu ne veux pas me faire comprendre ! Dit-elle. Si seulement tu pouvais m'expliquer !

Frodon lui prit la main et la regarda dans les yeux. Il lui dit doucement :

-Je vais partir.

Ces mots semblaient résonner pour Pearl, sans comprendre.

-Partir ? Mais ou ? Dit-elle.

Il lui avait déjà dit... Elle pensait que ça lui était passé.

-Loin. Loin d'ici. Loin de mes souvenirs, de ma douleur... Dit-il.

-Et loin de moi. Ajouta Pearl.

Cela eut le même effet, pour Frodon, que si elle l'avait poignardé. Il se retenait à peine de pleurer. Cette simple idée...

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça Frodon ! Tu ne peux pas partir ! Dit-elle s'énervant contre lui. Je t'aime, Frodon, je t'aime !

-Je sais... Dit-il. Et ça ne fait que compliquer que la chose car... (il prit un moment avant de finir) je t'aime aussi.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-tu partir ? Demanda Pearl.

-Il y a des blessures qui ne guérissent jamais... Dit Frodon qui ne trouva pas une suite à sa phrase, il en trouvera une, plus tard.

Pearl en eut assez, elle souffla et lui dit, de nouveau s'énervant contre lui :

-Tu n'arrêtes jamais de dire des âneries ? C'est la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendu ! Et je suis la sœur de Pippin, alors tu imagines que j'en ai entendu, des choses stupides. Si tu dois, vraiment, partir, ça sera avec moi !

-Mais Pearl... Il y a ta famille ici... Dit Frodon surprit par sa réaction.

-Frodon... Je pourrais vivre sans famille, mais pas sans toi. Dit Pearl plus doucement.

Elle prit dans ses bras et se séparèrent quand ils entendirent quelqu'un pleurer à côté d'eux.

* * *

Ils tournèrent la tête vers Rosie qui dit :

-C'est... Si beaux ! Vous aimez tellement...

Rosie s'essuya les yeux avec ses manches. Elle alla ensuite rejoindre Sam et lui dit :

-J'ai besoin de réconfort, maitre Gamegie !

Elle rit ensuite devant le visage étonné de son époux.

Frodon et Pearl se tenaient toujours entre les bras de l'un et l'autre. Pearl dit :

-Aller, viens mon Frody, retournons à Cul-de-sac ou je te ferais oublier tes blessures...

Elle l'embrassa, le prit par le main et le força à la suivre. Frodon sourit. Et il sourit encore plus quand ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre. Ou, de nouveau, comme il n'y a pas si longtemps, Sam allait venir après deux jours s'inquiétant encore une fois pour eux.

* * *

_Et donc voilà le passage de la chanson qui m'avait VRAIMENT fait penser à ça :_

_« Vous prouve qu'elle vous aime  
Par l'amour qu'elle inonde  
Jour après jour vous redonne confiance  
De toute sa patience  
Vous remet debout  
Trouver en soi un avenir peut-être  
Et surtout l'envie d'être  
ce qu'elle attend de vous » _

_Non ? Je me fais des idées ? Sans doute. _


	18. Qu'aije dans ma poche ?

Qu'ai-je dans ma poche ?

_Est-ce que quelqu'un me demandera, vraiment, d'ou me vient l'idée de ce titre ? Peut-être, on ne sait jamais ! Si vous vous demandez, aller lire Bilbo le hobbit ! Si ! NOW !_

_Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'arrive toujours pas à supporter la version française de Bilbo, je ne sais pas, il doit avoir quelque chose... ça sonne bizarre. Bon, dans ma logique, il faudrait que je mette tous les noms en « version originales »... Mais non !_

_Tiens, j'avais fait une autre version de ce chapitre... Mais je trouvais que ça n'allait pas avec, ça semblait être une autre histoire. Encore un de ses passages que j'écris uniquement pour moi et que je ne fais lire à personne (enfin si, je l'ai fait lire à ma copiiiine, et elle me regardait avec de grands yeux, donc...). Peut-être que si on me demande gentiment... Je pourrais montrer la première version. Qui change. J'ai quand même gardé certains passages de celui-la, je les ai un peu changé pour que ça « aille » avec. Mais si vous voyez quelque chose qui ne colle pas avec... Je précise que c'est vers la fin, parque si vous dites que ça cloche au début, hum hum. Je l'ai changé le début, j'ai inversé des paragraphes. Voilà ! 3... 2... 1 !_

* * *

C'était quelques mois après, trois mois exactement. Chez Sam, Rosie essayait encore une fois de sortir. Et encore fois, Sam lui faisait :

-Rosie, tu devrais rester à l'intérieur.

Rosie souffla et lui dit :

-Sam, il reste cinq mois, je ne vais pas rester enfermer encore cinq mois !

Elle fit quelques pas dehors et s'apprétait à partir quand elle vit que Sam ne la suivait pas.

-Tu ne viens pas ? Dit-elle.

A cette question, il n'y avait qu'une bonne réponse. Et Sam le savait bien, mais il ne voulait pas la donner, cette bonne réponse.

-Tu as raison, je devrais te laisser sortir, c'est pour cela que je vais te laisser pendant que je m'occuperais du jardin de monsieur Frodon. Dit Sam.

Rosie soupira en regardant Sam partir en face, chez Frodon. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas le jardin dont il voulait s'occuper... Mais elle ne dit rien et décida de faire une petite balade, pour oublier ça.

* * *

Quand Sam ouvrit la porte de Cul-de-sac, il vit Frodon remettre quelque chose dans sa poche précipitamment. Il resta silencieux comme Frodon semblait parfaitement normal en le voyant, il avait dû rêver.

-Sam ? Qu'est que tu fais là ? Dit Frodon.

A son ton, on sentait bien qu'il était plus que surprit.

-Je venais m'occuper du jardin monsieur Frodon... Répondit tous simplement Sam.

Même si Frodon pensait la même chose que Rosie, il ne le dit pas à haute voix.

-Alors qu'est que tu attends ? Vas-y. Dit-il.

Sam était étonné par le ton que Frodon avait employé, surtout envers lui. Un ton glacial. Mais il dû obéir. Quand Sam quitta Cul-de-sac et était dans le jardin se mit à appeler :

-Merry !

Merry arriva en quelques secondes, celui-ci regarda autour de lui s'il n'avait personne et demanda :

-Pearl n'est pas là ?

-Non, elle est avec ses sœurs... Et Pippin. Et Diamond. Répondit Frodon.

-Le pauvre... Se dit Merry. Tous seul contre quatre hobbites...

Ils se mirent à rire en imaginant le « pauvre » Pippin. Mais Frodon reprit rapidement son sérieux en prenant l'objet dans sa poche et en le donnant à Merry.

-Garde la. Il ne faut pas que Sam tombe dessus, il le dirait à Rosie. Et Rosie le dirait à Pearl...

Merry la prit et la mit dans sa poche.

-D'accord. Dit-il. Pippin serait jaloux s'il savait que tu la confies à moi...

-Tu sais bien pourquoi je ne lui confie pas, il n'arriverait pas à garder le secret, surtout avec ses sœurs.

Merry sourit et Frodon le laissa partir.

* * *

Les quatre hobbites et Pippin étaient à une table. Elles parlaient vivement alors que Pippin semblait ennuyer. Si seulement elles l'avaient essayé boire un peu, le temps aurait peut-être passé plus vite.

-Tu as pensé aux fleurs ? Dit Pervinca.

-Aux fleurs ? Dit Diamond.

-Celles de Sam sont bien. Dit Pervinca.

-Très belle. Dit Pearl.

-C'est bien la seule chose belle chez lui. Pimpernel.

-Pim'... Dit Pearl en roulant des yeux.

-Quoi ? Fit Pimpernel.

-Tu n'arrêteras jamais tes moqueries ? Dit Pearl.

-C'est pas des moqueries, c'est la vérité. Rosie est pas vraiment très belle.

-Oui mais... Commença Pearl.

-Mais ? Coupa Pimpernel.

-Elle est gentille ! Et elle ne t'a rien fait. Dit Pearl.

Elles continuèrent un moment.

* * *

Pippin soupira et ne sut combien il était heureux de voir Merry entrer dans la taverne. Tellement content qu'il ne fit pas attention aux quatre pairs d'yeux qui le regardaient quand il s'écria :

-Merry !

Peut-être un peu trop content comme il sauta dans ses bras.

-J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ici ! Dit Pippin.

Les trois sœurs n'apprécièrent pas trop mais ne firent pas de commentaires.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposa Merry.

Pippin sourit à son partenaire de toujours, évidemment qu'il accepta.

* * *

A table à côté des quatre hobbites, mais assez loin pour ne pas les entendre, ils commencèrent à boire. Et sans doute parque il n'avait personne pour leur dire d'arrêter, ils burent un peu trop. Le temps passa et durent rentrer. Pippin et Merry insistèrent pour rentrer seuls.

Ils marchaient en zigzaguant, mais au moins, ils marchaient dans la bonne direction. Et puis, en faisant un faux-geste sans doute, Merry laissa tomber quelque chose de sa poche. Que Pippin, sûrement le moins soûl, ramassa en se disant qu'il le rendrait lendemain.

Et c'était donc ce lendemain...

* * *

Pippin n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il voulait rester dormir enseveli avec ses coussins et sa couverture. Mais Diamond avait une méthode pour y remédier.

-Pippounet ! Tu veux un champignon ? Dit-elle.

Pippin se releva aussitôt dans le lit, envoyant les coussins et la courverture au loin, et en disant :

-Champignon ?

Diamond rit en s'asseyant près de lui. Il lut sur son visage que c'était juste un « piège » pour le réveiller.

-Si tu veux... Dit Diamond. Je peux me faire pardonner.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement ce qui finit de réveiller Pippin qui l'attira contre lui. Cela les fit renverser sur le lit et se retrouvèrent allonger côte à côte. Ils se regardèrent. Diamond, en quelques gestes, se retrouva au-dessus de Pippin. Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de dire:

-Tu devrais arrêter de boire... Autant.

Pippin rit et lui dit :

-Vous devriez savoir, mademoiselle Diamond, qu'on ne change pas un Touque !

-Vous auriez pu me le dire, monsieur Touque, avant de me demander de vous épouser. Dit-elle faisant mine d'être en colère.

Pippin paniqua un instant jusqu'à que Diamond se mette à rire. Elle plaisantait, il fut soulagé. Elle l'embrassa et s'allongea contre lui.

-Tes sœurs ne sont pas si horribles que tu le disais... Dit Diamond. Je les trouve même plutôt sympathiques.

-Pour l'instant ! Dit Pippin qui rit un peu. Tu verras, quand elles te feront du chantage pour que tu fasse un « héritier au Thain ».

-Qui te dit qu'elles ne l'ont pas déjà fait, du chantage ? Peut-être même que... Dit Diamond sans achever sa phrase.

-Que... ? Se remit à paniquer Pippin.

En voyant son visage paniquer, Diamond se remit à rire.

-Ce que tu es crédule ! Dit-elle en riant.

-Ce n'est pas drôle. Dit Pippin qui se mit à bouder.

-C'est parque tu n'as pas de sens de l'humour Pippounet ! Dit Diamond en s'amusant avec le nez de Pippin comme on l'aurait fait avec un enfant. Tu te vexe quand on t'appelle « Crétin de Touque ». Je trouve ça drôle moi !

-C'est drôle qu'on traite ton futur époux de crétin ? Dit Pippin.

-C'est juste... Un surnom. Comme Pippounet ! Dit Diamond. Il ne faut pas le prendre au pied poilu de la lettre.

Mais Pippin n'était toujours pas convaincu.

-Eh bien ! Je vais te faire un petit-déjeuner ! Peut-être que tu seras de meilleure humeur. Dit Diamond en quittant le lit.

Pippin regarda sa fiancée quittait la pièce et sourit. Il s'assit ensuite au bord du lit et prit le pantalon qu'il portait la veille. En le prenant, quelque chose tomba de la poche et fit un bruit, « ting », sur le sol. Pippin fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour ramasser l'objet. Il l'observa mais il n'avait aucun doute sur ce que ça pouvait être.

C'était une bague.

* * *

Il resta interdit. Il faisait tourner lentement la bague comme en quête d'un détaille qui aurait prouver que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. Si, quelques instants plutôt, il s'était demandé d'ou venait cette bague, les souvenirs étaient rapidement revenus. Elle était à Merry, il en était persuadé et il avait peur de ce que cela pouvait dire.

Il n'avait qu'une raison pour que Merry ait une bague...

Étrangement, l'envie de détruire cette bague lui vint. Il s'étonnait lui même de ses pensées. Il voulait s'en débarrasser, en espérant que Merry n'en trouve pas une autre. Il se demanda pourquoi il réagissant ainsi tous en regardant la bague. Après tous, il était fiancé avec Diamond. Il aurait dû être heureux que Merry pense être prêt à « passer le cap » aussi.

-Pippin ? Dit la voix inquiète de Diamond.

Il sursauta en entendant sa voix et se dépêcha de remettre la bague dans sa poche. Exactement comme l'avait fait Frodon la veille, sans qu'il le sache.

-Oui ? Fit Pippin qui se leva et s'avança vers Diamond.

Elle resta un instant sans rien dire, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle décida de changer de sujet en entourant la taille de son « Pippounet » avec ses bras. Elle le regarda bien dans les yeux et lui dit tendrement :

-Tu sais que tu seras bientôt mon petit mari toi ?

Elle l'embrassa et remonta ses bras dans le dos de Pippin. Pippin fut surprit ce qui amusa Diamond quand elle recula un peu pour voir son visage. C'est là qu'ils entendirent un frappement à la porte et que Diamond l'embrassa légèrement avant d'aller ouvrir. Pippin resta toujours surprit qu'elle quitte si subitement ses bras. Il reprit ses esprits en entendant « Estella ! » dans l'autre pièce.

Estella le fit pensé à Merry et Merry le fit pensé à l'objet dans sa poche. Il la prit et l'observa encore un instant. Et la remit dans sa poche en se disant qu'il devait voir Merry, car si Estella était vraiment là, Merry ne devait pas être loin.

* * *

Pippin fut content d'avoir raison, et étonné aussi, il n'avait pas si souvent raison que ça. Diamond et Estella avaient commencé à discuter. Diamond parlait de la veille avec ses soeurs, et de comment elles les avaient trouvé sympathiques, contrairement à ce que pensait Estella, et lui-même. Mais lui ne faisait pas juste que le pensait, il le savait. Elles changèrent bientôt de sujet pour celui dont elles parlaient depuis plusieurs mois, le mariage. Leur mariage, le sien.

Il remarqua que Merry s'écarta d'Estella pour venir à côté de lui quand elles abordèrent ce sujet. Comme si... Il ne supportait pas ça. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais cela ne faisait que confirmer ses craintes. Merry n'attendit pas une seconde pour l'entrainer dans une autre pièce par le bras, et il savait déjà pourquoi.

-C'est toi qui l'a ? Demanda Merry.

Pippin baissa presque automatiquement son regard vers sa poche. Il rit, se rappelant d'une vieille histoire.

-Qu'ai-je dans ma poche ? S'amusa-t-il à dire, avec les souvenirs des histoires de Bilbo, qu'ils avaient écouté comme la plupart des jeunes hobbits.

Mais Merry ne semblait pas amuser, il n'aimait pas qu'on plaisante avec _ça. _Sous ce regard qu'il n'aimait pas chez Merry, il sortit la bague de sa poche.

-J'en ai besoin. Dit juste Merry en tendant la main.

Il regarda la main ouverte du Brandebouc sans bouger. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait plus besoin de cette bague que lui. C'est lui qui avait besoin de lui en vérité, mais maintenant, avec Estella...

Il ne voulait pas lui donner, il sentait que tous cela n'était que sa faute.

C'était lui qui avait demandé à Diamond de l'épouser en premier... Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait ? Est-ce qu'il aurait aujourd'hui cette bague dans sa main ? Est-ce que Merry aurait eu l'idée de faire la même chose ? C'était sa faute. Il ne cessait de se le répéter. Si seulement...

Il ferma son poing sur la bague. La voix de Merry, qui semblait venir de loin, le ramena à la réalité.

-Pippin ?

Il sentait qu'il s'inquiétait.

-Merry, je... Commença-t-il mais il n'arriva pas à dire plus.

-Oui, Pippin ? Fit Merry, l'encourageant à continuer.

-Non, ce n'est rien. Dit-il en baissant la tête.

Merry sentait que quelque chose clochait chez son cousin. C'était si flagrant.

* * *

Pippin avait toujours la tête baissé et frôlait le contour rond avec ses doigts quand Merry, le faisant sursauter, posa sa main sur la bague. Le jeune Touque releva la tête vers son cousin et ne dit rien. Comme toujours, Merry savait à quoi il pensait.

-Suis-je bête. Se dit Merry en comprenant la méprise du Touque.

Pippin fit un demi-sourire. Voir Merry se traitait lui-même de bête l'amusait et le faisait presque penser à autre chose.

-Tu as dû croire que c'était pour Estella.

-Croire ? Arriva à dire Pippin.

Merry dit comme si c'était l'évidence même :

-Frodon m'avait demandé de la garder, jusqu'à qu'il se décide...

Aussitôt qu'il dit cela, Pippin le prit dans ses bras.

-Qu'est qu'il y a Pip' ? Demanda Merry qui, pour l'une des premières fois, ne comprenait pas la réaction de Pippin.

-J'ai cru... Que c'était toi. Murmura-t-il, il n'arrivait pas à parler plus fort.

Merry rit et écarta Pippin de lui pour l'avoir face à lui.

-Et ça te met dans cet état ? Dit Merry.

Pippin fut soulagé que Merry rit ensuite, il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre à cette question.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Pippin, ne t'inquiète pas... je ne t'oublierai pas. Dit Merry.

Pippin ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, et il aurait bien aimer savoir.

Merry changea de sujet en disant :

-Tu n'as pas faim ?

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire et riaient encore quand ils revinrent dans la pièce ou étaient Estella et Diamond, qui parlaient encore.

Pour un temps, encore, se disait Pippin, Merry serait son Merry.

_Et voilà ! Finish ! Le chapitre hein... Vous ne inquiétez pas ! Par exemple, cette dernière phrase, elle était dans la première version... Donc si ça paraît bizarre... Disons que c'est normal ! Et puis ce n'est pas le cas... C'est biiiien._

_Et puis j'y pense, ça peut paraitre pas très logique que Frodon ne la confie pas à Sam au lieu de Merry... Surtout quand on voit que Merry la perd aussi facilement. Il faut croire qu'il avait peur que Sam finisse par le dire à Rosie. Enfin, voilà ! J'avais envie de m'expliquer sur ça. _


	19. Pour des yeux bleus

Pour des yeux bleus

_Ça va comme on veut ? Ou pas ? J'en sais rien moi. Moi ça va... Si on veut. Mais bon, pour une fois, je ne vais pas vous faire tous un paragraphe sur ma vie « passionnante ». Non, parque, j'ai eu ma première review anonyme ! ^^ Et puis je sais, le titre est fait un peu... Je sais pas... Trop... gnignian ? Mais que voulez-vous... A 23 heure du soir._

* * *

_For Froda (je me retiens de mettre un o à la place, enfin !) :_

_Ma première review anonyme ! * contente * (En passant, je remercie Aliete enfin elle, je lui dois je ne sais combien de merci et de rien m'avoir précisé que je n'acceptais pas les reviews)._

_L'organisation de n'est pas très très claire, et puis c'est en anglais, alors ça n'arrange rien. M'a fallut un moment pour comprendre ou c'était._

_Ça fait plaisir ! Non vraiment ça fait plaisir, de voir que je n'écris pas dans le vide, que je n'écris pas que pour moi et qu'il y a bien une raison pour que je publie (il y a Aliete aussi... Mais je ne suis pas là pour te parler d'elle). _

_C'est vrai que, des fanfictions sur les hobbits (et puis, vive les hobbiiiiiiits !), il n'y en a pas des masses, surtout en français. J'en ai lu quelques unes en anglais... ça finissait pas me faire mal à la tête. Et celles en français date quand même d'un moment ! (Tiens ! "l'enfance d'un thain" ! J'ai beaucoup aimé celle la... Mais encore, ça date d'un moment). Je ne dirais pas que je suis nulle en anglais, mais je ne suis pas douée non plus. _

_Miiiiiignon, tout le monde aime le mignon. Non ? Si ? Si, si ? Non, non ? Bon, moi j'aime le mignon. Pas trop mignon quand même, sinon on pourrait faire une crise mignon aigu (mais oui, je raconte n'importe quoi), non mais tellement mignon que ça serait inconcevable pour notre cerveau et que... _

_Je ferais mieux de me taire un peu là, je vais prendre plus de place que le chapitre lui-même sinon. Et n'hésite pas à faire d'autres reviews, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est toujours mignon ou pour me demander ma couleur préférée, comme tu veux ! (c'est le rouge d'abord, ou le bleu... Comme les yeux de Frodon ! MOUHAHA ! Bon... N'abordons pas le sujet sinon je risque d'en faire trois pages)._

_Bye ! Froda... C'est bizarre, ce nom me rappelle quelqu'un xD _

_A la prochaine, j'espère !_

* * *

C'était le lendemain après cet « accident » qu'était la perte et la récupération de la fameuse bague. Merry et Pippin étaient devant Frodon, bien sages, en apparences seulement. Ils attendaient depuis déjà quelques minutes que Frodon dise quelque chose. Il les regarda tour à tour et finit par dire :

-Crétins.

Merry réagit immédiatement en pointant du doigt Pippin et dit :

-C'est lui, le crétin ! Il ajouta, le disant à Pippin cette fois : Crétin de Touque !

Pippin roula des yeux.

-Stupide Brandebouc ! Dit-il.

Ils commencèrent à se battre comme l'aurait deux enfants... Ou plutôt comme deux petites filles puisque qu'ils se tiraient les cheveux.

-Arrêter ! Ordonna Frodon autoritaire. Vous pouvez vous battre dehors, mais pas chez moi ! Pas à Cul-de-sac !

Pippin et Merry reprirent leur position, mains derrière le dos, les yeux vers le plafond, et cet air soi-disant innocent. On aurait pu leur mettre une auréole sur leurs têtes, on n'y aurait pas cru plus.

Frodon soupira.

-Je n'aurai pas dû te faire confiance. Dit le Sacquet.

-Oui mais... Commença Merry.

-Mais ? Fit Frodon, s'énervant un peu. Tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas fait exprès d'être soûl ce soir là?

-Je n'étais pas soûl... Dit juste Merry.

-C'est vrai. Dit Pippin. Il n'avait bu que trois verres.

-Pippin... Dit Frodon en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Touque. Imagine que tu ne l'ai pas trouvé, la bague, elle aurait été perdue à jamais ! Elle aurait pu être n'importe ou près d'Hobbitebourg.

-Mais je l'ai trouvé. Dit Pippin.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais te la confier. Dit Frodon.

Pippin semblait à la fois déçu et soulagé. Il aurait voulu avoir la confiance de Frodon, mais si Merry avait réussi à la perdre, alors lui, à coup sûr, il en aurait fait de même.

-A qui vas-tu la confier alors ? Demanda Pippin.

Merry ne l'avait pas demandé, c'était plus qu'évident.

-Sam... C'est à Sam que je la confierai. Répondit Frodon.

Il resta silencieux en observant, justement, cette bague dans sa main. Il sourit. Il eut l'air d'être loin quand il se rappela finalement qu'ils étaient toujours là.

-Vous pouvez partir. Dit-il aux deux cousins.

Ils sourirent toutes les deux et se dépêchèrent de sortir.

* * *

Il se passa un long moment avant que Frodon ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Il finit par se décider, remit la bague dans sa poche, et sortit de Cul-de-sac.

Il marcha et se retrouva devant chez Sam. Il frappa la porte et attendit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la porte s'ouvre et qu'il trouve Sam devant lui.

-Monsieur Frodon ! Fit-il. Comment allez-vous ?

Frodon sourit et répondit simplement qu'il allait bien. Il eut plus de mal pour poursuivre.

-Sam, tu... Tu... Tu me fais entrer ? Dit-il.

Sam sourit et le fit.

A l'intérieur, Frodon était silencieux. Sam était allé vérifier comment aller Rosie avant de revenir voir Frodon.

-Il faut que... Sam ! Dit Frodon plus fort pour que Sam arrête de fixer la porte qu'il venait de fermer, et qui donnait sur la salle ou était Rosie.

-Oui, monsieur Frodon ? Dit Sam, faisant mine de rien.

-Il faut que... Que je te parle. Il passa sa main dans sa poche, ce qui ne rassura pas Sam. Je voulais que... Que tu gardes cela.

Il tendit la main vers Sam, la bague dans sa paume. Sam ne dit rien d'abord, il la regarda et regarda Frodon sans comprendre.

-Je ne suis pas sûr... Dit Frodon hésitant. Pas encore, mais... Si jamais...

Il fit tomber la bague dans la main de Sam, le regarda un instant et lui dit :

-Prends en soin.

Il faillit ajouter « pas comme Merry » mais peut-être n'aurait-il pas apprécier qu'il l'ait confié à Merry avant lui. Il repartit aussitôt, l'air de rien.

* * *

Sam fit quelques pas silencieux et oublia un instant cette bague en rejoignant Rosie. Elle était assise, attendant, un regard dans le vague. Elle sourit en le voyant approcher.

-C'était Frodon ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Qu'est qu'il voulait ? Dit-elle, se penchant vers lui.

Sam ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il ne devait pas en parler, c'était évident. Mais il y avait quelque chose de mal, selon lui, de mentir à Rosie. Il savait qu'elle devinerait qu'il mentirait, et elle penserait sûrement qu'il faisait passer Frodon avant elle. Elle serait bien capable de piquer une crise.

Il sortit la bague de sa poche et la montra à Rosie. Elle lui arracha « gentiment » des mains.

-Oh... Elle est jolie ! Dit-elle, et après un moment de doute ajouta : C'est pour moi ?

-Non. Répondit-il peut-être un peu trop froidement comme Rosie parut grandement déçue. Elle est... C'est à Frodon.

-Frodon ? Fit-elle surprise. Il va faire sa demande ?

Sam n'en savait rien, Frodon ne lui avait pas dit explicitement, mais il s'en doutait.

-Enfin ! Se dit Rosie.

Voyant le visage de Sam qui ne comprenait pas son « enfin », elle s'expliqua :

-Il nous lâcherait les poils...

ça ne parut pas aider Sam. Pour lui, Frodon n'était jamais trop souvent là, en fait, il n'était pas assez souvent là justement.

-Mais ça veut dire... S'il te la confiait... Peut-être qu'il ne va pas la faire... Sa déclaration. Dit Rosie pensif.

Elle réfléchit encore jusqu'à qu'elle se lève.

-Ou vas-tu ? Demanda Sam. Tu ne devrais pas sortir.

-ça ne te gênait pas quand tu es allé « t'occuper » du jardin de Frodon hier ! Dit Rosie.

-Oui mais... Commença-t-il.

-Mais chut ! Acheva-t-elle.

Aussitôt, elle sortie pour éviter d'avoir à s'expliquer plus longtemps.

* * *

Heureusement pour elle, là ou-elle-voulait-aller n'était pas loin. Pas trop loin pour elle.

Elle frappa à une porte et fit des « ouvre ! ouvre ! » assez fort. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

-Oh ! Rosie ! S'exclama une Diamond étonnée. Stella ! C'est Rosie !

Estella arriva derrière elle aussi surprise.

-Pearl n'est pas avec elle ? Demanda Estella.

-Non, elle ne peut pas être là... pour ce dont je veux parler. Dit juste Rosie.

Elles la firent entrer. Elles étaient chez Diamond, mais il n'y avait qu'Estella avec elle, en plus de Rosie à présent. Rosie dit directement pourquoi elle était là :

-Frodon veut faire sa demande à Pearl.

Diamond fit un « quoi ? » sonore incrédule tandis qu'Estella roula des yeux.

-C'est injuste. Dit Estella.

Elles la regardèrent toutes les deux.

-C'est vrai... Disait encore Estella. J'étais avec Merry avant !

-Tu es sûre ? Demanda Rosie.

-Je crois qu'ils étaient avant toi... Dit Diamond.

-Oui mais... Mais... C'est injuste quand même. Dit toujours Estella. (elle montra Diamond)Toi, tu vas te marier (elle montra Rosie) et toi, tu vas avoir un petit hobbit... Et s'il y a Pearl aussi maintenant...

-Il faut être patiente. Lui dit Rosie.

-Mais j'en ai marre d'attendre ! Dit Estella.

-Pense que si on « aide » Frodon a faire sa demande, ça pourrait aider Merry a la faire. Dit Rosie.

Estella souffla et dit :

-Tu parles ! Quand il a apprit que Pippin allait se marier, il a pleuré comme une...

Elle s'arrêta en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire en voyant ces paires d'yeux qui la dévisageaient.

-Merry ? Fit surprise Diamond.

-Pleuré ? Fit aussi surprise Rosie.

-Pas pleuré mais... Juste un peu. Essaya de se rattraper Estella.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Diamond.

-Je n'en sais rien. Répondit Estella en haussant les épaules. Quand je lui ai demandé, il m'a dit qu'il avait une poussière dans l'oeil.

Cela les aurait fait rire dans une autre situation.

-Peut-être que je devrais... Commença Diamond.

Estella devina aussitôt sa pensée.

-Diam', ce n'est pas à cause de Merry que tu devrais annuler ton mariage. C'est quelque chose entre Merry et Pippin, pas entre toi et Pippin ! Lui dit-elle.

-Et si... Continua Diamond, elle se tourna vers Rosie. Et si c'était la même chose pour Sam ?

-Qu'est que tu veux dire ? Dit Rosie alors qu'elle le savait très bien. Sam ne pleurait pas pour ça.

-Tu en es sûre ? Rajouta Estella.

-Bien sûr que j'en suis sûre ! Dit Rosie. Sam n'est pas comme Merry.

-et ça, qu'est que ça veux dire ? Demanda Estella n'appréciant pas.

-Elle veut sûrement dire que Sam n'est pas autant attaché à Frodon que l'est Merry pour Pippin. Dit Diamond.

Mais Estella ne semblait pas très convaincu.

-Tu sais Rosie, je suis sûre -non, je le sais-, que tu veux « aider » Frodon à épouser Pearl car Sam préfère Frodon que toi. Dit Estella à Rosie. Et que, tôt ou tard, il finisse par choisir Frodon plutôt que toi.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dit Rosie. Comment Sam pourrait préférer Frodon au lieu de moi ? Je suis son épouse, la future mère de son enfant...

-Mais il y a un lien bien plus grand qui les unis. Lui dit Estella. Et tu en as peur !

-Stella, arrête de dire n'importe quoi, c'est à moi que tu fais peur là ! Dit Diamond.

Estella se tut et ne dit plus rien pendant un moment. Mais en voyant bien sur son visage qu'elle pensait bien ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Peut-être qu'Estella a raison... Sur un point. Précisa Rosie en lançant un regard à celle-ci. Je ne devrais pas les pousser à s'épouser.

-Il faut être patiente, c'est toi même qui l'a dit. Rappela Diamond à Rosie.

Rosie hocha la tête, et, ne sut pas trop pourquoi, se sentit obliger de quitter le smial pour rentrer.

* * *

Diamond dévisagea Estella jusqu'à celle-ci en ait assez et dise :

-Quoi ? Tu m'as dis de me taire.

-Non, je t'ai dis t'arrêter de dire n'importe quoi, c'est différent. Dit Diamond.

-Je ne disais pas n'importe quoi. Se défendit Estella.

Diamond baissa un peu le regard et dit doucement :

-Je sais. Elle dit plus fort : Mais il ne fallait pas le dire devant Rosie !

-Mais elle avait traité Merry de... Dit Estella sans finir.

-Elle n'avait rien dit. Dit Diamond. Et... Ce que tu lui as dis, à propos de Sam et Frodon, on pourrait dire la même chose de Merry et Pippin.

-Je sais. Dit Estella doucement, elle se rapprocha de Diamond. Mais Diam'... Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est... Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de voir celui qu'on aime pleurer pour un autre.

-Et toi Stella, tu sais ce que c'est que d'entendre celui qu'on aime dire le nom d'un autre durant son sommeil ? Lui Diamond.

Elles se prirent l'une et l'autre dans les bras.

-Peut-être qu'ils ont ce lien spécial... Se dit Diamond. Mais nous, on en a un aussi !

-Tu as sans doute raison. Dit Estella dont le moral semblait remonter.

Elles se séparèrent un peu et se sourirent.

-Tiens, j'ai soif... Si on allait boire ? Proposa Estella.

-Bonne idée... Mais si... Commença Diamond.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Dit Estella devinant la fin de sa phrase. S'ils sont là, on les ignora.

-Et après, ils se demanderont ce qu'on a. Dit Diamond.

-Alors c'est d'accord ? On y va ? Fit Estella.

-On y va ! Dit Diamond déjà pressée de partir.

Estella rit en voyant qu'elle était aussi pressée, ce qui fit rire Diamond. Elles eurent du mal à arrêter de rire ensuite et il fallut tous le chemin jusqu'à la taverne pour le faire.

* * *

Rosie revint chez elle, moins rapide qu'avant. Il lui fallut donc plus de temps. Quand elle arriva enfin, elle fut surprise, ou pas, elle ne le savait pas vraiment, de voir Sam discutait avec Frodon. Mais elle voyait bien qu'il s'inquiétait. Et elle eut la confirmation quand Sam, lui qui était si peu démonstratif, lui sauta dans les bras. Il se maudit lui-même ensuite, se disant que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de sauter dans les bras d'une hobbite enceinte de quelques mois.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sam. Dit Rosie devinant sa pensée. Je vais bien.

A côté, Frodon fit quelques pas timides vers eux, comme s'il avait peur de les déranger.

-Sam... ? Dit-il.

-Oui ? Fit Sam avant de se rappeler. Oh ! Rosie ! C'est vrai ! Est-ce toi qui a la bague ?

Rosie fit non de la tête, l'air de dire que c'était impossible, jusqu'à qu'elle mette la main dans sa poche et la trouve.

-J'ai dû la prendre... Par inadvertance. Dit Rosie la rendant à Frodon.

Frodon, qui avait eu l'air aussi inquiet que Sam, parut rassurer en reprenant la bague. Rosie sourit et lui dit :

-Prend en soin... De Pearl.

Frodon sourit aussi et dit :

-Prend en soin aussi.

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait. Ils le savaient très bien tous les deux. Sur un accord, ils se quittèrent.

Frodon rentra chez lui et réfléchit avant de mettre la bague dans une sorte de coffre. Là ou Pearl ne pourrait pas la trouver. Il y repensa... Il préférait attendre encore. Jusqu'à la naissance du fils... Ou de la fille de Sam. Là, il verra. Il verra s'il veut toujours partir. Il n'oserait lui demander si jamais... Elle se sentirait obliger de le suivre, et ça, il ne voulait pas.

Il avait encore le temps, jusqu'à là. Et quand il entendit Pearl entrer il se dit qu'il allait en profiter, de ce temps.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Voilà, voilà... Juste... Voilà._

_Bon, non, pas juste, voilà. Je voulais dire merci à ceux qui me lisent... (oui, toi, là qui lit). Merci ! Et merci à ceux qui me font des reviews... Parque j'adore y répondre ! ^^ (je vais pas vous forcer à en faire non plus). Bien voilà (zut, j'a redis voilà)... Je vais vous dire bonne nuit parque, là, il est presque minuit ! Mais si vous lisez ça alors qui fait jour, je vous dis bonne journée !_


	20. Un choix parmi tant d'autres

Un choix parmi tant d'autres

_Non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire ! Au contraire ! C'est que ce chapitre... J'hésitais à l'écrire car... J'avais décidé que ça serait le dernier._

_Oui, le dernier !_

_Et c'est dure t'écrire une fin, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris plus de temps. Je voulais que ce chapitre soit parfait. Et il ne l'est jamais assez pour moi. _

_Aussi ! C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je pourrais dédier un chapitre de cette histoire (ça ne fait pas un peu mélodrame ? Peu importe !) alors j'en profite ! Je dédie ce chapitre (suspense, suspense) à Aliete (attend... J'aurai pas dû lui demander la permission avant ?). Non, parque, c'est quand même elle qui m'a donné le courage de la finir, cette histoire ! Par contre, toi, t'as le droit de la finir, ton histoire ! Nan ! Pas droit ! Bon, sérieusement, si ce n'était que ça, je lui dédierais l'histoire en entier... Mais je risquerais de faire du favoritisme ! _

_Et maintenant, je vous laisse, pour une dernière fois (quand je dis que ça fait trop mélodrame !)._

* * *

D'autres mois étaient passés, et ce n'était nullement Sam mais Frodon le plus inquiet. Les mois étaient passés vite, trop vite. Il pensait avoir encore certains moments, il regrettait les instants qu'il avait passé à ne rien faire. Tant de minutes gâchées.

Il n'avait pas fait son choix. Il avait besoin de cette chose que tous dévore, qui rond le fer, mord l'acier, réduit les dures pierres en poudres, met à mort les rois, détruit les villes, rabat les hautes montagnes, comme le racontait si bien son oncle Bilbo. Il avait besoin de temps.

Mais de temps, il n'en avait pas. Et il le sut le jour ou Sam vint, quand il écrivait dans son « bureau », pour lui annonçait la naissance de sa fille. Il n'avait jamais vu Sam plus heureux que ce jour là. Plus heureux que le jour de son mariage, ça n'aurait pas plut à Rosie s'il lui avait dit.

Il allait devoir faire un choix, bientôt, très bientôt même.

C'était un jour ordinaire dans leur taverne, ou presque ordinaire.

-Sam, est-ce que je pourrais voir Elanor ? Demanda Diamond.

Sam fut surprit et allait lui demander pourquoi quand il reçut la réponse, d'une certaine manière, de la part d'Estella.

-Tu verras, disait Estella, elle est très jolie !

-Heureusement qu'elle ressemble plus à Rosie qu'à Sam. Dit Merry ce qui fit rire Pippin, même s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit (Diamond l'aurait « puni »).

-Heureusement... Répéta Estella qui ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle pensait la même chose.

Cela ne plut pas trop à Sam, mais il ne dit rien. C'est vrai qu'il préférait qu'elle ressemble à Rosie plutôt qu'à lui. Ses traits à lui, sur son petit visage enfantin, aurait gâcher la perfection qu'était sa fille.

-J'aimerai voir, si elle est si jolie que ça... Dit Diamond.

-Je me demande si... Tu trouverais aussi jolie... Si tu avais une petite hobbite avec Pippin. Dit Estella qui savait parfaitement qui n'aimait pas qu'on parle de _ça._

-Qu'est que tu en penses Pippin ? Demanda Diamond se tournant vers lui.

-Je pense que si elle serait jolie si elle te ressemble. Répondit Pippin.

Ils se firent un bisou esquimau tandis qu'Estella faisait mine, vers Merry, avec sa main, de se trancher la tête tous en faisant une grimace. Cela amusa Merry au passage mais Diamond ne parut pas apprécier.

-Je plaisante ! Dit Estella au regard noir de Diamond.

Diamond se radoucit et continua son « bisou ». Estella refit le même geste, mais comme Merry éclta de rire, cela n'eut rien de discret.

-Merry déteint sur toi. Lui dit Diamond.

-Oh ! Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Dit Stella faisant mine d'être indignée. Toi qui, la nuit, va manger des champignons ! Qui c'est qui déteint sur qui ?

Cela amusa Estella, Merry aussi.

-Ce n'était pas pour moi, c'était pour Pippin. Dit Diamond.

Pourtant, Diamond fut bien contente quand on changea de sujet.

-Et dire que vous n'êtes pas mariés... Se dit Estella. Pourquoi vous reculez votre date de mariage ?

En fait non, elle n'était si contente Diamond.

-Euh... Dis-lui Pippin. Fit Diamond demandant de l'aide.

-C'est pour... Parque on ne veut pas se séparer pendant les préparatifs du mariage.

-Oh, c'est trop mignon... Ironisa Merry.

-Vous êtes méchants. Dit Diamond qui n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'eux.

-On n'est pas méchant. Dirent en écho Merry et Estella, ce qui était à la limite de faire peur.

-Ils ne sont pas un peu bizarres ? Demanda Pippin à ceux qui avaient gardé un esprit « normal », c'est à dire : Diamond et Sam.

-Bi... Commença Estella.

-zarres. Acheva Merry.

Là, ils faisaient vraiment peur.

Sam leur montra du regard les verres empilaient à côté d'eux. Ça expliquait tous, ils étaient soûls.

Ils avaient tous l'habitude de voir Merry soûl, mais les deux en même temps... C'était très... Bizarre.

-Tu m'aimes mon Merrichou ? Demanda Estella d'une voix niaise.

-Bien sûr que oui ma Stella chérie. Répondit Merry avec la même voix.

Diamond espérait vraiment, et Pippin aussi d'ailleurs, qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de ça, eux.

-Et toi ma Stella chérie ? Demanda Merry.

-Bien sûr que oui mon Merrichou. Répondit Estella.

-Et dire que je pensais avoir souffert... Se dit Sam, pensif.

Ils étaient trois a avoir du mal à ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Cela débordait tellement de niaiserie.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment vraiment mon Merrichou ? Dit Estella;

-Oui, ma Stella chérie, et toi ? Dit Merry.

-Oui, mon Merrichou, je t'aime vraiment vraiment. Dit Estella.

-Et moi, je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup. Dit Merry.

-Et moi, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup beaucoup. Dit Estella.

Cela dura un moment, jusqu'à que Sam en ait assez et leur dit un « chut ! » qui aurait pu être facilement remplacer par un « fermez-la ! ».

-Tu entends comment il me parle mon Merrichou ? Dit Estella. Abrutit !

-Oui, mais Sam n'est pas un abrutit. Dit Merry. Il a sauvé m'sieur Frodon. Et toute la Terre du Milieu.

-Vraiment ? Dit Estella n'y croyant pas. Ça veut dire... Qu'il m'a sauvé aussi ?

-Oui, tu vois que ce n'est pas un abrutit ! Lui dit Merry.

Estella quitta Merry un instant pour aller près de Sam.

-Merci Sam ! Dit-elle d'un air enfantin.

Pour le « remercier » elle l'embrasse et rajouta ensuite :

-Tu es gentil hobbit !

Et elle repartit l'air de rien dans les bras de Merry.

Diamond se rappela soudainement pourquoi Estella ne buvait pas d'habitude. Quand elle était soûle, elle avait tendance à embrasser n'importe qui.

-Vous n'avez rien vu. Leur dit Sam.

-De quoi ? Fit Diamond.

-Mais de... Commença-t-il.

-C'est bon, je plaisantais ! Je ne dirais rien à Rosie... Elle faillit ajouter « Et ni à Frodon » mais se retint. Tu ne diras rien non plus mon Pippounet ?

-Pardon ? Dit Pippin.

Pippin avait déconnecté son cerveau pour éviter de subir la scène, c'était pratique, sauf quand ça arrivait « sans faire exprès ».

-Il ne dira rien. Dit Diamond savant qu'il n'avait rien suivit.

La soirée se finit sans autres « accidents ».

Ou presque.

* * *

Tard, quand ils rentrèrent, la première chose que firent Merry et Estella furent d'aller se coucher. Merry s'écroula sur son lit, Estella le rejoint. Elle s'allongea près de lui et le serra, souriante. Elle sentit Merry bouger un peu, il s'endormait. Elle sourit encore en sentant sa respiration ralentir et allait s'endormir quand elle entendit sa voix. Il le dit faiblement, et si elle n'avait pas été aussi près, elle ne l'aurait jamais entendu.

-Pippin...

Aussitôt après avoir dit cela, il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et fit des sortes de « hum ». Exactement les mêmes « hum » que quand il l'embrassait...

Les yeux d'Estella étaient devenus si grands que, s'ils avaient bleu, on les aurait prit pour ceux de Frodon. Elle avait dû se tromper, il avait dû dire Estella, son nom... Pas...

Et comme à l'écho de ses pensées, au même moment ou elle allait dire son nom, il répéta :

-Pippin...

Cette fois, elle en était sûre. Elle ne se retint plus et secoua Merry pour le réveiller.

-Quoi, que... ? Fit-il se réveillant en sursaut. C'est déjà le matin ?

Cette question était assez stupide comme il faisait noir dans la chambre.

-Non. Dit Estella. Merry, dis-moi à quoi tu pensais.

-Que je... ? Dit Merry encore fatigué. Je pense que j'ai mal à la tête et que ce n'est qu'un début.

-Non ! Ce que tu pensais avant. Dit Estella.

-Avant ? Mais je dormais. Répondit Merry.

-Tu... Ne pensais rien ? Redemanda Estella pour être sûre.

-Non, puisque je dormais. Répéta Merry.

Estella n'était pas totalement rassurée mais l'était assez pour s'endormir. Elle s'endormit vite contrairement à Merry qui ne trouvait plus le sommeil après ça.

_M'aurait-elle entendu ?_ C'était la question qui ne cessait de se répéter dans sa tête.

* * *

Durant la même nuit, Pearl osa enfin aborder le sujet auquel elle pensait depuis un moment.

-Frodon... Tu dors ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle entendit un petit « oui » venant de sous la couverture.

-Je me demandais... On... On ne la jamais... Jamais vraiment fait. Dit-elle.

Elle sentit Frodon bougeait pour être face à elle dans le lit.

-Qu'est que... Qu'est que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-il, alors qu'il s'en doutait bien.

-Tu le sais. Répondit simplement Pearl, trouvant le visage de Frodon avec sa main.

Elle joua avec son nez et y déposa un baiser avant de redevenir plus « sérieuse ».

-Je veux dire... Je veux dire que... Qu'on s'est déjà embrassé, enlacé, mais qu'on... Qu'on ne la jamais fait, concrètement.

-Ce n'est pas le moment. Dit Frodon se remettant dans cette position qu'il aimait avoir pour dormir.

-C'est le bon moment... Pour moi. Lui dit Pearl.

-Il est plus de minuit Pearl !

-Mais... Commença Pearl.

-Non, je suis fatigué. Dit-il.

-Mais... Répéta-t-elle.

-Non. Dit Frodon catégorique.

Il ferma les yeux et allait s'endormir quand il entendit Pearl pleurait. Il réagit aussitôt, il se redressa dans son lit et la prit dans ses bras. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux assit sur ce lit, dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Frodon passa lentement une de ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns. Quand elle se blottit contre lui, il remarqua qu'elle ne pleurait plus, mais riait.

-Je t'ai eu. Dit-elle.

Elle rit. C'était un des « tours » que lui avait apprit Estella.

-Tu es une diabolique Touque.

-Je sais.

Même dans le noir, chacun savait que l'autre souriait.

-Tu es sûre... Commença Frodon.

-Chut ! Ne dis rien ! Ordonna Pearl.

-Pourquoi devrais-je obéir ? Demanda innocemment Frodon.

-Je t'obligerai sinon... « Menaça » Pearl.

Pour lui prouver, elle l'embrassa. Encore et encore. Elle entoura les hanches de Frodon avec ses jambes (à elle) et mit ses bras autour de son cou. Il était son prisonnier.

Il ferma les yeux, savourant les mains de son aimée qui lui enlevait délicatement le haut.

-Si te plais... Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

C'était une hobbite polie, après tous.

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demandé, déjà, les mains de Pearl touchaient son torse nu. Ses paumes étaient étrangement froides, comparait à lui, il avait l'impression de brûler de plus en plus. Il ne résista plus à l'envie de dévêtir lui aussi Pearl. Elle ferma elle-aussi les yeux, se laissant totalement faire, en pleine confiance. La jeune hobbite put sentir la chaleur à travers les mains de Frodon, elle en sursauta presque. Elle se recroquevilla contre lui, pour se réchauffer. Il l'entoura de ses bras et se baissa lentement pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux allonger. Il changea sa position pour être au-dessus de Pearl, il sentait sa respiration rapide.

-Chut... Marmonna-t-il.

Il ne pouvait arrêter de sourire, il l'embrassa pour s'en empêcher, mais cela ne fit qu'agrandir ce sourire. Il caressa la joue de Pearl et s'abaissa vers elle. Lentement, très lentement pour se coller contre elle.

Pendant une nuit, cette nuit, Frodon en oublia ce qu'il avait vécu, qu'il voulait partir, il n'avait que ce moment qui comptait.

* * *

Comme ils voulaient tous voir Elanor, Sam décida qu'ils la voient tous, en une fois. Ce fut une sorte de petite réunion, qui les ravit tous. Ils se divisèrent en deux groupes : Les hobbits et les hobbites.

Du côté de ces dernières, Rosie montrait fièrement sa fille. Et en avait de quoi, d'être fière.

-Tu avais raison Stella ! Elle est vraiment jolie ! Dit Diamond.

Estella hocha la tête, pensant qu'elle avait toujours raison, de toute façon. Contrairement à ce que voudrait croire un certain Meriadoc Brandebouc.

-Adorable ! Juste... Adorable ! Dit Pearl. Aussi adorables que vous deux.

Elle parlait d'elle, Rosie et de Sam évidement.

-Deux êtres adorables... Font forcément un être adorable... Dit Estella suivant la même logique.

Elles rirent ensuite quand Elanor fit un « petit » bruit pour signaler qu'elle avait faim.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, les hobbits étaient aussi assis, en rond pour parler. Frodon ne disait rien, il souriait bêtement en regardant Pearl.

-Monsieur Frodon ? Dit Sam, inquiet qui ne dise rien.

Il sursauta et regarda ses amis, les trois, avec des yeux ronds.

-Aviez-vous fait quelque chose avec mademoiselle Pearl ? Demanda Sam.

Frodon devint écarlate quand il comprit que Sam avait deviné.

-Petit cachotier ! Dit Merry qui rit ensuite. Tu aurais pu nous le dire ?

Pippin était le seul à ne pas comprendre, ou qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre.

-Qu'il dise quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Merry s'amusa à dire d'un ton qui ressemblait étrangement à Sam :

-Ta soeur n'est plus innocente, Pip' !

Pippin dévisagea Merry et Frodon par la suite. Il avait toujours vu ses soeurs comme des hobbits incapables de « le faire ». Trop fragiles, trop innocentes, trop pures... C'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à là.

-Tu as pervertis Pearl ! S'exclama Pippin, se levant un bond vers Frodon.

Merry était le seul à trouver cela drôle.

Ce n'est pas que Frodon avait peur de Pippin, il resterait toujours le petit hobbit dont il devait s'occuper quand Merry ne pouvait le faire, mais Pippin faisait parti des plus grands hobbits qui n'aient jamais eu (avec Merry), et un hobbit de cette taille n'avait rien de rassurant.

-Monsieur Pippin ! Dit Sam se levant aussi. Laisser monsieur Frodon tranquille ou je vous demanderai de sortir !

Pippin fit un petit « mais » et se rassit.

-Tu devais t'y attendre... Lui dit Merry. Ils auraient bien finit par...

Pippin fit des « lalala » en se couvrant les oreilles, pour ne pas entendre.

-Pippin... Fit Merry sur l'épaule du Touque pour le calmer.

Il se calma. Ou c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Il se releva et se précipita vers Pearl.

-Pearl ! Pearl ! Dis moi que... Que tu n'as pas...

Les trois hobbites se tournèrent vers Pearl, attendant avec autant d'impatience que Pippin sa réponse.

-Tu nous cacherais quelque chose ? Demanda Rosie, surprise que sa récente amie ne lui ait pas tous dit.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! C'est personnel.

-Tellement personnel que Frodon en à parler à Pippin... Dit Estella, qu'à ça ne pouvait qu'avoir avec Frodon.

-Qui te dis que... ? Commença Pearl.

-C'est évident ! Dit Diamond qui en était arrivée à la même conclusion. Il n'y a que toi et Frodon qui mettent Pippounet dans cet état.

Pippin les regardait tour à tour parler, ne savant trop quoi dire.

-Laisse moi en douter ! Dit Estella. Pippin panique souvent... Et pour rien.

Diamond roula des yeux mais ne pouvait pas vraiment démentir ça.

-Il n'y a qu'à lui demander ! Dit Diamond en montrant Pippin. Pippounet ? Tu n'as rien à dire ?

Pippin avait beau avoir trois sœurs, le regard fixe des quatre hobbites sur lui ne le rassurait pas. Il hocha simplement la tête, n'arrivant même pas à dire quelque chose. Heureusement (ou pas) Merry arriva près de lui.

-On devrait aller fêter ça. Dit-il.

-Non ! On ne fête pas... Dit Pearl. Ce genre de chose.

-Dommage ! Dit Estella. J'aurai bien fait la fête.

-Stella, tu te rappelles d'hier ? Demanda Diamond en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Hier ? Fit Estella ne voyant pas du tout de quoi elle parlait.

Diamond soupira.

-Une fête ? Réagit Sam les rejoignant. Vous faites une fête ?

-Non ! On ne fait pas de fête ! Répétait obstinément Pearl.

Frodon fut le dernier à les rejoindre et demanda naturellement :

-Une fête ? En quel honneur ?

Pearl décida à ce moment-là se taire et de bouder. Personne ne l'écoutait visiblement, à quoi bon parler ?

-Je suis partant ! Dit Pippin toujours content de faire la fête.

Merry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire plus que stupide quand Pippin lui dit cela. Étrangement, il sourit moins quand Estella voulut faire partie aussi, de cette fête. Et évidemment, si Pippin et Estella la faisaient, la fête, Diamond allait avec eux. Rosie, elle, devait rester chez elle pour garder Elanor, mais elle força Sam a y aller, pour qu'il se « détende » un peu. Si Sam y allait, Frodon y allait aussi, et si Frodon y allait, Pearl y allait aussi. Ils quittèrent leur petite réunion sur ça alors que Frodon se demandait bien pourquoi ils faisaient la fête. Sans se douter que c'était pour lui et Pearl.

* * *

Avant d'aller à cette fameuse fête, ils se préparaient tous chacun chez eux.

-Promis ? Tu ne boiras pas, mon Pippounet ? Disait Diamond tandis qu'elle remettait correctement la chemise que Pippin venait d'enfiler.

-Même pas un peu ? Demanda Pippin avec ses yeux auquel, et il le savait parfaitement, Diamond ne résistait pas.

Elle essaya de résister, mais en vain. Avec cet air abattu, il aurait fait fondre plus d'une.

-D'accord... Dit-elle ce qui fit sauté de joie Pippin. Mais pas plus de... Deux verres.

Il hocha la tête et semblait déjà presser de partir. Elle l'arrêta dans son empressement par un : « Tu as oublié de mettre tes bretelles ! ».

* * *

C

Chez Merry et Estella, cette dernière dit :

-Rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas sortir comme ça ?

Merry portait une sorte de chemise jaune-orange à rayures.

-Pourquoi pas ? Dit Merry.

-C'est... Ridicule. Dit Estella, décidait à le débarrasser de cette horreur. Dire que tu es si beau !

Merry sourit au compliment, mais encore plus quand Estella commença à le dévêtir.

-Brûle ça ! Ordonna-t-elle en lui brandissant ce qu'il appelait une chemise.

-Tu n'as pas de goût. Lui dit Merry.

-Comme je te trouve beau, tu as sûrement raison.

Merry ne sut pas quoi répliquer à ça. Il ne bougea plus un instant et Estella le remarqua.

-Meriadoc ! Qu'est que tu attends ?

Il sourit et prit Estella dans ses bras.

-ça fait longtemps que tu m'avais pas appelé comme ça.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle comme ça... Rappela Estella.

Elle remarqua alors, comme si elle n'avait rien avoir avec ça, que Merry était torse nu, juste devant elle, et qu'il avait jeté son horrible vêtement.

-Merry, tu es sûr que tu veux y aller, à cette fête ? Demanda Estella en le dévorant des yeux.

-Il y a Pippin...

-Est-ce que Pippin pourrait faire ça ? Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Bizarrement, et Merry ne savait pas pourquoi, associer un baiser avec Pippin lui donnait d'étranges idées.

* * *

Et chez Sam et Rosie...

-Je ne veux pas t'abandonner.

-Tu m'abandonnes pas Sam ! Dit Rosie. Tu vas t'amuser !

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser. Dit Sam.

-Tu as besoin de t'amuser ! Continuait de dire Rosie.

-Je peux m'amuser ici. Disait toujours Sam.

-Sam ! J'ai besoin de repos, moi et Elanor, et tu n'es pas reposant !

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! Tu vas y aller et c'est tous !

Sam ronchonna encore, mais obéit à son épouse. Rosie souffla et dit, à l'adresse d'Elanor qui dormait paisiblement :

-Lui, c'est ton père. Et ton père, il peut être énervant parfois.

Comme Elanor se réveilla justement à ce moment-là, elle oublia vite ce qu'elle venait de dire pour s'occuper de la toute jeune hobbite.

* * *

Sur le chemin menant au Dragon Vert.

-Pourquoi va-t-on faire la fête ? Demandait pour la énième fois Frodon.

Et pour la énième fois, Pearl ne répondait pas.

-C'est une surprise ? Dit Frodon. Une surprise pour qui ?

Pearl ne dit toujours rien et obligea Frodon à marcher plus vite.

-Pearly, si te plais ! Tu te rappelles ? Si te plais ! Si te plais ! Si te plais ! Répétait Frodon.

Pearl s'arrêta net et fixa Frodon.

-Frodon...

-Ce n'est plus Frody ?

-Non, ce n'est plus Frody depuis que tu as dis à tout le monde que...

-Que ?

-Qu'on a...

-Qu'on a ?

Pearl soupira et se remit à marcher en disant un :

-Ferme-la.

Frodon voulut prendre la main de Pearl mais celle-ci se déroba aussitôt.

-Qu'est qu'il y a ?

-Ce qu'il y a ? Ce qu'il y a ! Tu n'avais pas à raconter à tous nos ébats ! C'était... entre nous deux !

-Je leur ai pas dis ! Ils l'ont deviné !

-Et tu penses que je vais croire ça ?

Elle refit quelques pas mais Frodon la rattrapa par le bras.

-Crois-moi. Lui dit-il. C'est la vérité, je ne te mens pas.

-Tu mens depuis longtemps, Frodon. Dit Pearl.

-Non, je... Commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de nier, j'ai lu ton livre.

Frodon lâcha le bras de Pearl, abasourdi.

-Tous. Prit-elle la peine de préciser.

-Comment as-tu pu ? Je t'avais interdit...

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Dit-elle, elle ajouta pour elle : Et j'avais raison de m'inquiéter.

Il s'attendit qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle le réconforte, mais elle ne bougea pas.

-Tu veux partir.

Ses mots semblaient se répéter.

-Tu veux partir, sans moi.

Il ne pouvait rien dire, elle disait la vérité.

-Ne suis-je qu'une sorte de... De cadeau d'adieu pour toi ? Un plaisir avant de partir ?

Tous le poussait à lui dire non, mais Frodon n'arrivait pas à parler, sa gorge se resserrait.

-Tu ne partiras pas, dit-elle s'éloignant peu à peu, c'est moi qui partirais.

-Non, Pearl... Non, ne pars pas... Reviens, Pearl, je... Je t'aime.

Mais personnes, hormis lui, n'entendirent ses mots.

* * *

Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la table qui était devenue fameuse pour être la leur.

-Frodon n'est pas là ? Demanda Diamond.

Pearl fit un haussement d'épaule.

-Pearl... Tu as les yeux rouges ? Dit Estella.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, c'était plus qu'évident.

-Tu as pleuré ? Dit Estella.

-Il t'a fait pleurer ? Dit Diamond, personne n'avait besoin de demander qui était ce « il ».

-Il va le regretter ! S'exclama Pippin réagissant finalement.

-Non, ne lui fais pas mal... Elle ajouta mentalement : Il a déjà eu assez mal comme ça.

-Mais qu'est qu'il a fait ?

Pearl ne répondit pas, et resta silencieuse le reste du temps.

* * *

Frodon avait cherché Sam. Et c'est seulement quand il arriva chez lui, chez Sam, qu'il se rappela de la fête. Cette fête... Il l'avait complètement oublié. Il s'assit contre la porte d'entrée, attendant bêtement. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se sentit triste, comme s'il venait de comprendre.

Était-ce sa faute ? Elle n'avait pas lire son livre... Mais serait-il, il le sait, si elle ne l'avait pas lu. Elle devait avoir raison. Elle était simplement partie la première.

Il resta là un long moment, jusqu'à que la porte s'ouvre l'intérieur.

-Frodon ? S'étonna la voix de Rosie. Je me disais bien que j'entendais quelqu'un pleurer !

Frodon réalisa alors que des larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues, il les sécha avec sa manche.

-Je te croyais avec Sam ! Continuait Rosie. Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

Il ne dit rien et elle l'invita ensuite à rentrer. Être chez Sam le rassura un instant, il était comme chez lui ici.

-Rose... Dit Frodon en employant son vrai nom. Saurais-tu ou Sam... Ou Sam aurait mit... Un objet que je lui aurais confier ?

Rosie fut d'abord étonné, mais s'exécuta, savant de quoi il parlait.

Frodon venait de faire son choix.

* * *

Encore plus tard, il faisait nuit à présent, les hobbits sortaient de la taverne en parlant. Sam fut surprit quand quelqu'un l'enlaça et fut soulagé de reconnaître Frodon. Il avait besoin de Sam, pour se donner du courage. Il quitta ensuite Sam, et s'avança vers la silhouette de Pearl.

Elle faisait semblant de ne pas le voir, baissant la tête, très intéressé par le sol.

-Pearl... Dit-il en prenant sa main.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le regarder dans les yeux, ses yeux, pourtant, qu'elle aimait tant.

-Pearl, c'est toi. Lui dit Frodon.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, elle releva la tête et vit qu'il était à genou devant elle.

-Frodon, qu'est que tu fais ? Fut sa seule réaction.

Mais elle savait déjà.

-Ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis longtemps.

Pearl crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, perdre conscience, ou encore se mettre à pleurer quand elle vit que Frodon lui tendait une bague.

Elle n'avait qu'à dire un mot, un simple mot, et il resterait. Il resterait malgré les cauchemars, les souvenirs, il resterait pour elle. Elle avait été bête de croire qu'elle pouvait partir, et lui aussi, ils s'aimaient trop. Elle le prit par le cou, il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander, elle savait déjà sa réponse. Elle chuchota à son oreille :

-Oui.

Et Frodon rit. D'un rire qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis si longtemps. Avant... Avant tous ça, cela semblait si loin à présent.

Les autres hobbits, Pippin, Diamond, Estella, Merry et Sam, avaient observé la scène, émus. Ils avaient maintenant une vraie raison de faire la fête.

Frodon avait décidé de ne pas partir, mais il le fit, bien des années plus tard. Il quitta la Terre du Milieu avec Pearl quand ils surent, tous les deux, qu'ils avaient vécu assez ici et qui ne leur restait que peu d'années à vivre. Ils partirent, ensemble, et les générations, et surtout leur génération, d'hobbits ne les oublièrent pas.

* * *

_Que dire après ça ? Que j'écrirais encore sur les hobbits, mais pas d'histoire aussi longue ? Ou que, comme j'écris ma propre histoire en ce moment... Peut-être que je n'en écrirais plus._

_Rah, non ! C'est horrible de dire ça, surtout que je mens un peu... Quand même. Bien sûr que j'en ai écris des histoires avec les hobbits, plusieurs mêmes, mais aucunes « sérieuses » comme ça. _

_Bon, peut-être que je mens ENCORE ! C'est fort possible. Mais voyez-vous, j'en ai écris, des fanfictions, qui sont plus... Qui ne sont pas trop dans le même genre._

_Ou comment que je suis incapable d'avouer que j'ai écris des fanfictions (un peu, siii) slash. A force d'en lire, hum hum, c'est additif ce truc, hum. Mais je les garde pour moi, oui, je suis égoïste ! Na !_

_Bon, pour dire que j'espère que vous appréciez mon histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Et que personne ne me menacera pour écrire la suite, ou ne sera soulager que ce soit enfin fini..._

_Et je dis merci à toutes, et à tous, qui m'ont lu, et qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Merci ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus !_

_Voilà, j'ai du mal à finir là, c'est que je vais devoir me résoudre à comprendre que c'est **vraiment** fini. Mais ça finit bien, tout le monde est heureux, ne soyons pas triste, tout le monde content, hein ?_


End file.
